The Hidden Magic Kingdom Fairy Tale
by marine maiden
Summary: AU A bond created by the fate. An unresistable disaster. An empty loneliness. What will be the end of it? Sakura X Syaoran, implied Kuro X Fye. Longer summary in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A romance story of Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran, Kurogane and Meilin traveled to a magic kingdom that was isolated from outer world. There, they met the princess, Sakura, accidentally. The princess secretly sunk in despair and loneliness, allowing only her best friend, and her last 'family', Tomoyo to accompany her. What will become of their meeting? What happened to her families? Will Syaoran able to heal her heart?

Hi, this is my first fiction. My sister helped me to edit this story and since both of our English is at the same level, I think this story will have many grammatical errors in it. Please inform me if there is any mistake and I will revise it.

Disc: All belong to Clamp (I won't be able to create such a great character, hiks… TT)

_Chapter 1 (Revised) : Prelusion_

"...up..."

"Wake up..."

"Wake up, Prince Syaoran!!!"

...Hmm? Who is it in such a blind morning...? Syaoran thought.

"C'mon! The sun has already risen!"

He felt his body was being shaken.

"Really?! I'm sorry, I'm overslept..." His voice was sluggish even in his own ear.

Syaoran turned around and got up, his eyes still refused to open.

"It's okay. You fought well yesterday, didn't you? But you must remember today we have another task to do."

His bedside was weighed down by something. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw a cheerful girl with a wide smile. She wore a red suit that fit her curve.

"Haven't I told you thousand of times not to call me Prince outside the empire? Just Syaoran is ok, Meilin…"

Meilin smiled. "Ok Syaoran. Sorry, unconsciously, it has already become a habit, hehe…" She scratched her head. "C'mon! It's already the time." She stood up.

"You may go down first. Where's Kurogane-san?"

"Dunno. Maybe at some corners at this village." She shrugged her shoulder ignorantly. She slipped behind the door.

A few minutes later, Syaoran walked out from his room and met Kurogane and Meilin at the bar below. The inn where they had passed the night has a small bar. At night it would be very lively but in this early morning, only the servants were visible to clean up whatever mess the guests had left last night. Kurogane and Meilin sat at the round table near the window. They had started to dig into their breakfast, not waiting for him. He took a seat. Syaoran wore a brown shirt with a baggy trouser.

"I heard that if we walk further east from here, there is a forest. There were many people who had passed there never return. Even the body didn't remain. They say the forest was cursed." Kurogane said after gulping his piece of bread. He wore a black suit.

"Kurogane-san, you made the food tasted terrible. Can we not talk about this kind of thing in the morning?" Meilin frowned.

"Cih, that's why I do not like to bring woman. Too troublesome." Kurogane replied, still eating without any disturbance.

"Hey, as long as I can remember, I had never pulled you down! Even when we fought the beast yesterday, I killed two of them!" Meilin's emotion meter started to rise. Her soup spoon held in a level with her face.

"Hey, hey… Please don't starts quarreling at this early morning." Syaoran intervened. "Fine, I understand. Kurogane-san, you want to see the forest, right? We will go there after we finish our work, but we will not enter too deep to the forest ok? Besides, the forest is near our target." Syaoran said while putting butter on his bread.

Kurogane and Meilin continued their breakfast without another quarrel. After their meal finished, they walked out of the village and headed to east. Both Kurogane and Syaoran carried swords, Meilin brought a bow. Kurogane wrapped himself with a black cloak. His sword, 'Silver Dragon' or Ginryuu, have a dragon carved at its handle. The sword alone has a transversal line embodied at the center of the sword's metal. Syaoran's sword is called 'Hien (Scarlet Flame)'. The upper part of the hilt has a fire embroidery. There is a double circle inside the flame. Red tassels are tied at the bottom part of the hilt. Meilin's bow, "Favonius", is green. At the bow center carved 2 trees. One of the trees is facing upward and the other is facing downward so the root of each tree was entangled with each other. Except the middle, the whole part of the bow was wrapped with a green fabric.

While they were walking, the view had changed from grassland into swamp.

"I wonder what the wealthiest man in the village wants from Merpati egg." Meilin said, a moment after they started searching for the nest.

"It is suspicious, indeed. He paid us very high; I don't think that it's THAT hard to get, though… In the book that I've read – and we've seen it yesterday also, Merpati is a bird that is similar with dove but different in size. They are threefold compared to human size. The egg is about 1 meter high. Merpati do not attack if they aren't threatened, but very protective to its eggs. They usually build the nest at high place. The easiest way to take the egg is to wait for one of the parents to search for food. The parents will go rampage if we take it when they are still there." Syaoran said.

"Cih, I don't care that much. Just take the egg and get the money. I'll slash everything that gets in my way!" Kurogane added.

"Don't kill if we don't have to Kurogane-san." Syaoran added darkly. "Let me remind you of the plan once again. I will become the bait. After one of them went to search for food, I will lure the other one from the nest. That is when you take the egg. Put the egg into the net that I had brought so it's easier for you to run. Meilin, you will keep watch and inform Kurogane-san if the other comes back. I'll wait at the cave that we've discovered yesterday. If the first bird managed to come back, use the item that we bought yesterday, Meilin. Though I prefer not to since the side effect is unknown…"

They quietly passed the swamp and reached the foot of a green hill. Trees and bushes were everywhere. They crouched behind the bush and wait. Both of the couple was still there. A few moments later, one of them left the nest. Syaoran's group waited a moment to make sure it had flied far enough. Syaoran crouched to further end of the bush, carefully, as quiet as the forest floor permitted him. He took a few rocks as big as his fist, climbed the highest tree, and started throwing it, aiming to the Merpati's nest. The rocks barely reached the nest but it was enough to intimidate the bird.

The bird started to squeak. It spread its wings and flew directly to Syaoran's position. He slid down hastily and started to retreat as fast as his legs allowed him toward the swamp. He picked up a few rocks on the fly and threw it towards the bird when it had flown lower to strike him. At the other place…

"Yup! It's our turn!" Meilin climbed a nearby tree that wasn't very high but enough to see the surroundings without being noticed. Kurogane dashed to the peak, then halted beside the nest, and spread the net, and lifted the egg, and carried it at his back, and tied the net tightly at his breast, and started to sprint back when he felt the presence of something behind him. Meilin shouted, "Quick! The first one is coming back!" Kurogane turned his head just in time to see a berserk bird flew with all its might towards him (Do birds also have any might? Well, just pretend that they do…). Meilin prepared her bow. She was busy dipping her arrow tip with some liquid from a small bottle.

Kurogane had already run half way trough the hill when a big shadow loomed over him. The bird was already at top of him and squeaked furiously (If it could talk, it probably was giving an ultimatum…). Meilin shoot her arrow and it scratched the bird's wing. The bird screeched loudly. The arrow didn't wound the bird deeply but it was enough for the potion to take effect. The bird started to fly in circle and seemed to lose its focus. Kurogane almost reached Meilin's position when once again he saw a huge shadow shading over him. Meilin shoot her arrow once again to prevent the bird flew closer to Kurogane but no such luck… Although the arrow stabbed its wing, the poisoned dizzy bird somehow became immune to the pain.

The bird clutched the egg at the back of Kurogane, and lifted it up (with Kurogane of course), and ascended quickly, and circled hazardously in the air. Its conscience probably still reminded it that the egg is important.

"Kurogane-san!" Meilin shouted while Kurogane struggled and thought about what he should do. He couldn't jump down because it was already too high. If he kept being grasped by this bird, only God will know what a hallucinated bird would do.

The bird kept flying unsteadily to the east and descended when near the forest. Kurogane used this chance. He drew out his Ginryuu, and cut the net connecting himself and the egg (plus the bird). He fell rapidly to the trees below.

Meilin could only saw the whole scene and froze in the place since she was too confused (and shocked, of course) to know what to do. After she had seen Kurogane fell down, she climbed down from the tree and dashed back to the cave, the rendezvous point.

Syaoran was panting heavily when he reached the cave. The cave was shallow but deep enough to hide from the bird. The bird went wild outside the cave while Syaoran took a deep breath and sat at the cave floor, leaned his back to the hard rock. _Hope the others are OK_... he thought.

After a few moments, the bird became tired attacking the rigid rock and decided that it was only wasting time. The bird chose to fly back to its nest. Syaoran waited a little longer to make sure that the bird didn't come back again. The sun was already high when he came out from the cave. He saw Meilin run toward him, anxious expression was attached on her face. _Well… I do not see Kurogane-san_…

"Where is Kurogane-san, Meilin?" asked Syaoran when she had reached him.

"He's… He's… falling… to….the… forest…" answered Meilin, breathless.

"Hmm? What happened? Did the other bird come back?" His eyebrow knitted into one.

"Yes. Exactly when he already gotten the egg. The medicine work but…" Meilin summarized the situation to Syaoran.

"Ok, let's head there."

"Yosh."

Meilin and Syaoran crossed the swamp once again, headed east, and reached the forest edge. The sky had already become crimson. Both of them were worried but no one expressed that feeling, they only walked together in silent.

"Can you guess where did Kurogane-san fall to?"

"It should be at the center of the forest. The bird also fell down after Kurogane-san had fallen… I'm pretty sure the falling impact is visible enough. The bird shouldn't fell far from Kurogane's place…"

They started to enter the forest. They hardly can see because the sunlight scarcely reached the forest ground. Meilin and Syaoran made an X sign in few trees that they had passed before so they would know if they got lost later.

"This will get more difficult if the sun is already set. I think we can't go out from this forest until we found Kurogane-san and it is probably until tomorrow morning…" Syaoran muttered.

"But it is too dangerous if we walk blindly at night…" Meilin whispered.

"We'd better find a resting place and start collecting small branches." Syaoran decided.

_Kurogane-san is strong enough to look after himself_, Syaoran thought.

"Will we make a fire? Hmmm… Maybe Kurogane-san will approach us if he sees smoke." Meilin said, half talking to herself.

"Yes, I also think so. But be prepared, we may have other visitors." Syaoran warned her.

They stopped beside the small river; Meilin gathered the wood while Syaoran caught some fish to eat. Meanwhile…

Kurogane just woke up after the falling crash. He found himself in the middle of… nowhere. Well, technically he was in the middle of forest but since he didn't recognize his surrounding, he would still go with the 'nowhere'. The trees near him were wrecked. It was a mess. The Merpati bird laid not far from him and the egg… no need no mention. Fallen from that kind of height plus smashed by its own parent's body, nothing remains except the broken shell and scattered egg. (Care to imagine how much fried egg you can make from a meter-height egg?)

_Damn! Now where am I? Have the sun set or not?_ He thought. _In here seems like there is no day or night. Damn trees! Blocking my view! _Kurogane cursed in his mind.

He stood up and staggered immediately. The sensation of pain came from his left thigh. He tore a little part from his cloth and used it to bandage up his wound. He decided to climb a tree even though it would worsen his wound.

_This small wound won't kill me. This is the easiest way to see my location. Thinking is not really my part; I bet the kid must have thought of something._

Kurogane found a tree that was taller than others were and he climbed it. When he had reached the top, he could see it was already night. Cold breeze blew pass him, brought the scent of fresh grass and roasted fish… Wait! Did I say roasted fish??!!

Kurogane tracked the smell's source. At last he was able to see a small line of river, west of his location and there was a thin smoke emerged from somewhere near the river.

"Cih! They really know how to make things easy." Kurogane said with a smirk. _It's either them or some other dangers. _He reminded himself.

Syaoran and Meilin have just finished their dinner. Syaoran had decided to keep a few leftover for Kurogane, just in case if he managed to find their place. He and Meilin took turn to watch. When the stars had started to show themselves, Syaoran sensed there was something drew near to their place. Syaoran carefully woke Meilin up and gave her a sign to keep silent. They hid behind the trees, waiting for that 'something' to come out. Syaoran have his sword out from its sheath and Meilin have her arrow ready on her bow.

When that something approached from the trees' shade, Syaoran attacked it from the side. The black shadow managed to block his attack. The sound of clashing swords was heard. Meilin shoot her arrow to that black shadow but it jumped out from the trees' shade, succeeded in avoiding the arrow. Under the light of the moon, now they could see the black shadow is no other than… Kurogane himself.

"Kurogane-san!" Both Meilin and Syaoran paused in relief.

"Heh! Nice reaction." Kurogane said.

"Haha… Sorry. We do not know it is you. I still haven't managed in differentiating friend or foe aura. We have to be cautious in every situation right? That's what you've taught me." Syaoran grinned.

Kurogane just smirked. "Is there any food? I am starving!"

"Syaoran left a few grilled fish for you. He knew you must have been hungry!" Meilin answered while giving the fishes to Kurogane.

"Do you have any wound? Falling from the sky was not a fun experience wasn't it?"

"It's OK. I only got a few bruises and scratches. Oh, and this wound at my left thigh." Kurogane answered casually while his mouth busy chewing the fish.

"Meilin, give me the medicine. I will rub your wound with it and re-bandage it." Syaoran stated, and his tone showing that he wouldn't tolerate any rejection.

"We'll walk out from this forest tomorrow at the first light." Syaoran added.

This is the end of fist chapter, I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. Please read and review, any kind of opinion is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, this part is about Sakura. Well, I guess I have nothing more to say, so let's begin.

Disc: All belong to Clamp

Chapter 2 : Mānte 

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go alone?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, Tomoyo. I have said it thousand of times. I can do it myself, don't worry." Sakura answered while Tomoyo helping her to comb her hair. Sakura's hair is just a shoulder long.

Today Sakura is wearing a blue sky kimono with snow pattern on it. The blue color is degrading until the bottom part so it seemed like there is a pile of snow at the bottom. She took the Clow card from the bed and put it into inner part of her kimono.

The sun hasn't rise yet but if they look through the glass window at their room now, at the far east sky, they can see a thin white line indicating that dawn is near.

"At least let me accompany you until outside the cave if I am not allowed to enter." Tomoyo persuaded Sakura.

"Ok, Ok…" Sakura sighed. "I really cannot win from you, hahh…"

Tomoyo giggled while checking Sakura's kimono. _She is wearing such a beautiful kimono for today's ceremony_, Tomoyo thought. _No… all kimono become beautiful if Sakura is the one who wears it._ She corrected her thought.

Tomoyo herself also wearing a long kimono. The base color is black with red glowing butterfly shape as the pattern. "Nah, you're all set." Tomoyo said.

"Ok, let's move before the sun rise." Sakura said as she took off her necklace. Tomoyo moved a few steps back.

"Release." Sakura whispered. A gust of wind blew surrounding her. A magic circle with moon and sun shape inside the circle, appeared out of nowhere below Sakura.

Her key shaped necklace turned into a silver colored staff. Her staff's height is as tall as her and seems made from white gold. At the top of the staff, there is bird's head shape. The color is the same except for the both side of the birds' head where there is a small white wing sprout. The eyes of the bird have curve that deep enough to fit in a small stone, but in present it is empty. At the bottom, the staff becomes triangle shape. Sakura hold the staff and each time the staff knocked the floor, it gave out a long, soft and quiet 'ting' sound.

Sakura walked out of the room followed by Tomoyo. After a few steps, Sakura halted.

"Ah, today is the ceremony that you have said if I am not wrong, is it Princess Sakura?" A guy with wide smile waited at the corridor to the castle entrance. He is wearing a white fur cloak and holding a staff. His staff is milky white, with an uncompleted ellipse shape at the top of the staff. At the connection between the staff and ellipse there is a horizontal crescent moon. There are many small and beautiful crystals surrounding the ellipse. At the center of the ellipse there is a big shining stone hanging without any holder.

"Fye-san, why are you awake? It's no even dawn yet." Tomoyo asked.

"Ahaha… I just want to send off our dear princess into her ceremony. Am I prohibited to do that?" Fye smiled once again and asked Sakura.

Sakura observed Fye expressionlessly. After a few moments, Sakura answered solemnly.

"Thank you Fye-san, for your attention. But I hope our kingdom's matter is your main concern. Not me."

Sakura walked away without any further delay. Tomoyo sadly watched Sakura who had walked away then she said with weak smile, "Thank you very much for your courtesy, Fye-san. Excuse us." And she added in whisper, "Sorry."

Fye smiled back politely and watched the two women walk away with mysterious smirk.

Sakura and Tomoyo reached the castle's yard. Sakura pulled out a card, threw it into the air and thrust her staff toward the card while saying the incantation, "Fly!" The card disappeared, the staff's wing grew bigger then it floated horizontally in the air.

"Ok, we're all set." Sakura said while sat sidesaddle. Tomoyo did the same and after that, the staff ascended then flew to the direction of the cave at the west side of the kingdom.

At the mouth of the cave, Tomoyo landed first. Sakura ascended again and in the air she closed her eyes, held her palm, released it, a small transparent box appeared on her palm. Then she enlarged the box until it surrounded the cave. Sakura descended, held her staff, closed her eyes, turned back the staff into normal and her left hand holding the card that has a picture of a bird with wide wings and there is a 'FLY' word below the picture. Behind the card there is a print of magic circle as same as the magic circle that appeared whenever Sakura uses her card.

"Ok you wait here, Tomoyo."

"Yes. I understand. Don't push youself, ok?"

Sakura just smiled and entered the cave. The cave is not completely dark because there are some holes at the top that let the sunlight shines through. After a few moments, she reached the end of the cave. There are two statues stand at each opposite corner.

"I am the successor of the Clow Card, Sakura Kinomoto. I come here to do the ceremony." Both of the statues shone brightly. Sakura blinded by the light. She needed a few moments to regain her vision. After she can see, the statues had already gone. It is replaced by 2 living creature. No, it is more proper if I say, one creature and a human (or something that shape like human).

"Do you recognize who are we?" One of them asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, I ain't surprised. You're still 6 years old when we first met. Let us introduce ourselves once again. I am Ceroberos." The first creature introduced itself. Its shape is like a lion with yellow shining fur. It has something like a circle shaped mirror at its forehead and in its chest; furthermore there are white wings at his back. There is some kind of shield around the mirror.

"I am Yue." This guy is very handsome. He has a hair that is very long until it can touch the ground and is being tied pigtail model. He is wearing a white suit and has no shoes. Dim silver light emerges from his body. He seems very angelic especially because he has white wings grow from his back.

"Have you known why you are here?" Ceroberos asked.

Sakura shook her head and clutched her staff hard, worried if she had to fight them alone. Yue observed her and added after saw her tensing, "We're not here to fight with you."

"Ha? Do you think we are here to battle with you?" Ceroberos asked in astonishment.

Sakura answered, "Just imagining the worst case." Ceroberos laughed loudly.

"Isn't that is just natural to think about the worse? I was being told by all the cards to do a ceremony here, today." She sulked.

Ceroberos is still laughing.

Sakura's annoyed.

"The Clow cards that you are using now are consuming Clow Reeds power that was remained inside them. The power has started to diminish and the cards need new supply of energy -- so do us as the Card Keeper. You must have realized it too. The card's power has decreased a lot since the first time you use it and the card has turn cold instead of warm." Yue explained, ignoring the laughter of Ceroberos. He stopped a while to let Sakura abstracted the information.

After a while, in silence since Ceroberos had stopped laughing, "So… what can I do?" Sakura asked.

"The only way you can do it is by changing the card and your magic circle." Yue said.

"How can I change those things?"

"Think of how you want the card appearance to change and for your first time we will dissolve to your staff to help you focus your energy. Just take out one card and try to change it with your power." Ceroberos added.

Without waiting approval from Sakura, Yue's and Ceroberos' wings start to grow. They are covered by their own wings and white light. Magic circle appeared, both of them is similar to Sakura's but below Yue there is only Moon embedded in the circle and below Cero there is only Sun embedded in the circle. Both of them then changed into white smoke and they stormed into Sakura's staff.

_Well… Since this have to be done, I might as well try it_, Sakura thought.

She took out 'FLY' card and concentrated as she is holding the card.

_How do I want the card to be changed? How do I want the magic circle to be changed? _She thought.

She pictured the Clow's magic circle in her mind and then suddenly the star shape occurred in her mind!

"Change!" She shouted while throwing her card and thrusting her staff to the air as usual.

All of the sudden, she felt all of her power being absorbed. She noticed the magic circle that had appeared indeed different from before. It has a star now in the middle of the circle beside the usual moon and the sun. The Fly card fell back to Sakura's hand. The card also had changed from before. Instead of brown and white background, it is now in soft pink. The magic circle printed behind the card also has a star inside it now. Ceroberos and Yue dissolved back from the staff, wrapped by their wings, and the magic circle appeared back below them. It is the exactly same magic circle as Sakura's. Then their wings shrank back to original size.

Sakura felt very weak and her feet can't support her any longer. She fell down and sit at the ground.

"How do you feel?" Ceroberos asked kindheartedly.

"Bad. My power seemed like being sucked out of my control."

"Of course you did because we sucked your energy to change the card. Next time you have to focus the energy yourself. As we have said before, we will obtain our energy supply from your magic power. So we will stay by your side until the time the card will be sealed back." Yue said.

"Wait a minute! Can't you all produce your own energy? And when the card should be sealed back?"

"I can. But he can't." Ceroberos answered.

"I am Yue. I am the Moon. I can only absorb energy from my creator to exist. Since my creator has long passed away, I have to obtain new energy from new card master to keep alive. I managed to suppress my energy usage by sleeping in all these years. Now I have to awaken because the time you customize your card is the time when you're fragile to danger. You don't have to worry about your energy being sucked, I only take a little. One of our tasks is to protect the card master until the cards are sealed back."

"Are you saying that I cannot protect myself? You also haven't answered my second question." Sakura said, frowning.

"The card will be sealed back when the time has come -- we don't know when the exact time is. As what you have felt, you must have known it is impossible to change more than one card a day in your state. That situation will become worse if you meet an enemy."

Sakura is about to returned another protest when she heard Tomoyo's scream.

_Tomoyo! But I cannot use the FLY now! My power hasn't return!_

Ceroberos stepped forward and said, "Climb to my back. I'll take you out in no time."

Sakura has no other choice. Tomoyo's safety is the first priority.

Yue, Ceroberos with Sakura sit at her back, flew quickly to the cave entrance.

The sun has risen. Syaoran and the other are getting ready when they sense there is something coming. Kurogane hid behind trees. Meilin climbed a tree and the arrow already ready with her bow. Syaoran stuck his ear at ground's surface.

"Footsteps. Many! They are coming in group!"

As soon as Syaoran finished his line, a group of wolves appear. Well, It seemed like wolves except it have 2 tails and the eye color is red. The group consists of 6 wolves.

"Gyaaa!" Meilin fell down from the tree where she hid before. She had a scratch at her left arm from the wolves' claw. Blood is dripping from her wound. Behind her, appeared another 2 wolves. One of them lunged toward Meilin.

"Meilin!" Syoran run to her place, unsheathed his sword, swing it to scare the wolf. But there is another one coming; Syaoran won't be able to make it in time. Exactly when the wolf almost bit Meilin, Kurogane is there to scratch its face. It jumped back painfully. The others dashed toward them, Kurogane face them then shout, "Hikougeki!"

He stabbed his sword to the ground. There is a big clatter and the wolves were thrown back. After the dust disappeared, there is a wide creak shape like a crescent moon between the wolves and Syaoran's group. Now the wolves is growling but not attacking. They are observing Syaoran's group. The position now is two wolves at Syaoran's left and 6 wolves at his right.

"Meilin, are you Ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Uukh… I'm Ok. I managed to see it coming before its teeth rib my neck." Meilin answered painfully while try to stand up.

"Kheh! What a good morning exercise." Kurogane said.

"This situation is unfavorable to us. Besides, the wolves are strange. I've never seen species like them before. Meilin, can you run?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Ok, on 3 run back to the forest. THREE!" Syoran shouted.

Syaoran's and group run to the forest and the wolves followed at their tail.

"Damn! Where should we run to!"

"I don't know! I'm thinking!" Syaoran answered while Kurogane swung his sword to one wolf that had managed to jump closer to him. _If only there is a place fit enough for three of us without giving them more space to surround us…_

"A rock cave! I see a rock cave in front of us! We can use the entrance as our defense!" Syaoran shouted.

They sprinted until the cave entrance and turn back facing the wolves that had leapt toward them. Meilin shoot her arrows and managed to scratch two wolves. Kurogane and Syaoran are busy moving back and forth trying to evade plus attack the wolves.

Inside the cave…

_Hmm…? Seem like very noisy out there. Hasn't Sakura make a barrier here? _Tomoyo walk out to the entrance. She had decided to wait a little deeper inside the cave.

Kurogane feel something approaching from behind the cave. He waved his sword to his back. Tomoyo surprised to see a sword swung in her direction.

"Aaah!" Tomoyo fell back and sit at the ground.

"A woman?" Syoran frowned.

"Syoran, it's strange! I don't see the wound that we have given them. Can they heal themselves?" Meilin started to panic because her arrows don't remain many.

"I notice that too… I don't have idea… Looks like everything seemed impossible is possible here. I never expect to see another human in this forest. But now here we are, cornered by wolves with a woman inside a cave. Well, I will not be surprised now if I see an angel coming down from the sky…" Syaoran answered, half joking.

"Hei you, what are you doing here?" Kurogane started interrogating Tomoyo while monitoring the wolves.

"It should be me who is asking. Why all of you can enter here? There should be a barrier…"

"Barrier? We don't see any of them… What kind of barrier?" Syaoran confused.

"Of course you're not supposed to see it. The thing that you fight…"

Tomoyo never finish her line, there is another shouting heard from inside the cave.

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura appeared with Ceroberos and Yue. She jumped down and paced hurriedly to Tomoyo's place.

"Are you Ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sakura lost control and kept questioning Tomoyo.

"I'm Ok, Sakura. I'm Ok. It's just that some unknown people manage to enter the barrier along with the two-tail-wolves."

Syaoran and Kurogane freezed after see Ceroberos and Yue. The wolves also noticed more opponent and they had stopped attacking.

"Wow… I was only joking about the angel part…" Syaoran whispered.

The wolves take this chance and leapt inside the cave. They are aiming for Sakura!

"Look out!" Syaoran warned Sakura.

Ceroberos and Yue stood protectively in front of Sakura.

"Don't you dare to touch her, low magic creatures!" Ceroberos said.

He spit up a few fire ball while Yue held his left palm at his side then he connected his right palm with his left. He pulled his right hand quickly while his left hand stand still and a sword made from white metal came out from his left palm. The sword is long, emanating dim silver light exactly like him, and the metal is very thin.

"We better do nothing now. I don't think this is our field…" Meilin said. But Syaoran and Kurogane have already fought with the last wolf that tried to pass them.

Ceroberos managed to hit 2 of the wolves with his fire ball, while Yue slice the other two with silver crescent blow that came out every time he swing his sword. The wolves that were hit turned into dust. Another 4 left. Sakura pulled out the Ice card. She shouted, "Change!"

Ceroberos and Yue threw a quick glance and frowned but said nothing.

This time Sakura doesn't feel her energy being sucked; however the card had a hard time to change. A line emerged from the lowest part of the card, slowly moving upward. The part that is already passed by the line has a pink background. Sakura had to push with all her will and might to move that line upward. At last Sakura manage to change the card.

She felt all her power had been drained out just to perform the changing, but no, she can't stop here.

_If I faint now, Tomoyo will face danger! I have to terminate all the wolves first._ She thought.

Sakura had already limped and Tomoyo noticed that.

"Sakura, don't push yourself!"

"I'm Ok," Sakura smiled weakly before shouting, "ICE!"

Syaoran and Kurogane sensed a danger and Syaoran warned Meilin, "Jump out of the cave! NOW!"

The magic circle appeared beneath Sakura, the card turned into an ice spirit that flew encircles the surrounding, and the cave surface started to freeze from the point where Sakura stand to the cave entrance. Ceroberos and Yue aren't affected by the card at all. All the wolves had been trapped in the ice.

Syaoran and his friends managed to jump out exactly when the entrance surface started to freeze. Ceroberos and Yue utilized this chance and destroyed the wolves that were left.

"What are they? Monster?" Meilin stated in terror.

Syaoran and Kurogane gave a silent answer.

Sakura fainted after she had used her card. Tomoyo caught her exactly when she almost hit the floor.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She shouted, panic. Ceroberos and Yue approached her with anxious look.

Yue picked her up bridal style from Tomoyo and examined her.

"She has no problem... She is just falling asleep…" Yue said.

Ceroberos and Tomoyo sweat drops.

"We'll introduce ourselves later. Do you know where we can let her sleep peacefully?" Ceroberos asked.

"Yes. We should take her back to the castle." Tomoyo answered, relieved and held Sakura's staff.

"Ride on my back, Tomoyo-san. Please show us the way."

Tomoyo nodded.

"Have they all frozen in there?" Meilin asked, curious.

Again, Syaoran and Kurogane just gave her a silent answer. Exactly when Syaoran decided to check the condition inside, he was surprised by something that flew out from the cave. Beneath the sunlight, now he can see 4 figures. A woman that was almost sliced by Kurogane, rode on something that has a shape like a lion but with wings, a handsome guy with very long hair and there are wings at his back, he is carrying… the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. Syaoran kept watching them flew to the east until they had disappeared from his sight while Kurogane watched his student.

"Sakura… what a beautiful name…" Syaoran whispered to himself.

Okay, that's all for this week. I will upload the next chapter in another two weeks. Please tell me what you think about this story! I accept any critic, opinion, praise (if there is any, haha...), anything! Feel free to contact me also in I will be very happy to reply your email!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for dbzgtfan2004 and MeakoXIII fot the review! Now I have more confidence in continuing this story, haha...

Disc: All belong to our lovely Clamp...

_Chapter 3 : Oraculum_

"Uuuhhh…."

"You've woke up, Sakura?"

"Hmmm? Tomoyo? Where am I?" Her sight was still blurry but she could distinguish that familiar voice.

"In your bedroom, honey."

"I think I have a weird dream… Strange creatures showing up with strange battle following. I even can change the Clow card…"

"That's not a dream Sakura." Tomoyo said gently. She was sitting beside her bed.

"Hoe!" Sakura woke up abruptly from her bed. She felt a sudden dizziness wrapped over her head. Her eyes spun and she fell back to her bed.

"Ara… Careful, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled then pulled the blanket to Sakura's chest. "You're not supposed to wake up yet. You're using your energy too much. That's what Cero and Yue told me."

"Cero?"

"Ceroberos is a long name and troublesome to say, so I shortened it. Hehe… Looks like he like it too." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh…" was the only word Sakura can say. "How long have I slept?"

"A whole day. It's Ok, Fye has taken your responsibility and all the kingdom's stuff. He even provided Cero and Yue a room beside yours! Now drink a little soup. I already have them warmed up for you."

Sakura woke up, slowly this time, and drank the soup with many question dangled in her head.

But the first priority is…

"Tomoyo, please tell me what really happened at the cave and the kingdom's circumstances yesterday."

Syaoran and co walked out of the forest by following the river. That is the best decision compared to walking blindly inside the forest –and increases the chance of meeting strange creatures again- trying to figure out which way is the right one and climbing the trees up and down to know where their position is now. Syaoran accidentally picked up a small wood boat flowing down following the river's stream, looks like it is a child's toy. At least they know there is a village nearby if they walk trailing the river.

By the end of the day, they have reached the forest edge and indeed, there is a village -or no- it is more appropriate if we called it a small town, below the valley. Syaoran and his group decided to enter the small town since they weren't eager to spend another day near the forest and Meilin said that she needs a bath.

When they reached the small town, the sky has already dark. Only moonlight is their friend, helping them light their way. Syaoran thought that the small town will be very silent but there he was, with his two companions, dumbfounded by the business of the small town, seems like a night festival is going on. Syaoran asked a passerby, "Excuse me, may I ask what is going on?"

The guy is tall, as tall as Kurogane, he frowned and then replied, "Ah, you must be an outsider! It is already years we don't have outsiders! Today is the moon festival! The legendary magic creature will come here; this is the party to welcome it! Even the princess herself will come! Why don't you stay and watch it! It's very interesting! Not to mention, the princess is beautiful too! By the way, my name is Sorata Arisugawa; call me Sora, if you don't mind; may I ask your name?"

Syaoran was a little taken aback by the response that he got. (I mean, well, you ever expected so many detailed answers from a passerby, right? But that is your fault; Sorata is just a different type of passerby, hehe…)

"Uh, well… My name is Syaoran. This is Kurogane and this is Meilin."

"I'll take you around. Please wait for a moment here. I'm waiting for my wife. Oh, do you have any place to stay tonight? If you don't, you should come to our house! My wife would be glad to have guests!"

'Oh, ahh… Thank you very much…Sora-san" Syaoran didn't find another way to answer it.

"Good evening." An angelic voice heard from behind them.

"Ah, you've come, honey." Sora was going to hug and kiss her when the woman smacked Sora's head. A lump appeared.

"This is my wife, Arashi." Sora introduced her to Syaoran.

"Good evening, Arashi-san." Syaoran bowed a little to Arashi followed by Meilin. Kurogane just glanced at her and turned back his head showing that he didn't care.

"Now let's head to the center of the city. The party will start soon!"

While Sora kept talking, Syaoran observed his surroundings. The houses made from wood as well as their roof. There is no other tall building that can be noticed except the one that they're heading now.

"… and that's why the city is called Fyr." Sora finished one of his stories. Meilin heard him with lots of curiosity while Kurogane just walked silently behind them with his eyes closed.

"What is this legendary creature? Why is it so important that you all have to give it a welcome party? Why even the princess should come to greet it?" Meilin asked.

"Well, rumors say that the creature gives a prophecy every year. It was said that the prophecy helps a lot in protecting and improving our country. But well, rumors can be true, can be not. However, the specific prophecy was never heard by the common citizen. Only the one with the royal blood can hear it." Sora explained.

By the time he finished explaining, they have arrived in a big field in the center of the city. A huge mass of people and small stands were seen. It really is like a summer festival in Japan. There are food stalls, playing stalls, and many else that they couldn't see because of the crowd. Some spot at the field is planted with strange trees. The leaves and the branches are as white as snow. It is really gorgeous. The three companions awed at the trees that they never seen before but they don't have time to ask now. _I'll save it for later_, Syaoran thought.

They walked until they reached pool of people; the chatter of the crowd is really noisy. Now they're standing facing a red platform and at the outer circle of the crowd. The platform is red and it is impossible for a person to climb up to the platform because of its height. Behind it is the highest building that Syaoran had seen before; the shape is like a pagoda. The platform and the pagoda are connected by a door.

_The real entrance to the pagoda must be at the opposite side from here_, Syaoran thought.

"The view is best from here." Sora said with a smile.

Just exactly when Syaoran wanted to throw a new question to Sora, the crowds suddenly bowed and all become silent. Sora and Arashi also bowed. Syaoran and co become confuse because they perfectly didn't know what is happening. Then someone emerged from the door and walked to the platform. Syaoran and co startled! It is the same women! The very women that they met at the cave this morning!

Sakura wore a white long kimono with small blue snow ice as its pattern; she is holding her staff and looked very… elegant. Tomoyo dressed in a white kimono. There is blue strip at the end of her collar, sleeves, and the lowest part of her kimono.

""Who are they?" Syaoran asked in his confusion.

"That is our princess and her assistant." Sora whispered after he had straightened back his body, along with others.

The crowd is still silent.

Sakura walked a little to the left and then kneeled down followed by Tomoyo, crossway of the crowd. Suddenly a magic circle glowed from the ground surface in front of her and strong gust of wind blew from the magic circle. All people closed their eyes because of the dust that was spreading and when they have opened it again, at the very place already stand a white, rabbit-like creature.

"Good to see you all again!" The small creature spoke with its light and playful voice. Its eyes kept close, forming a down curve so it seemed like it is smiling all the time. At its forehead there is a red stone circle.

"Mokona-sama!" a few people started to shout out.

"That thing has name?" Meilin asked in wonder.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance. It is said that it is immune to any kind of magic AND have a sharp ear," murmured Sora.

"Mokona-san, how is our fortune this year?" Sakura asked serenely, still kneeling.

Mokona thought for a while and bend its hand in front of its chest. "There will be some bumps on the road, but that will not stop this country. The kingdom is strong enough to face this temptation." Mokona said slowly but clearly. The eyes still closed. Its eyebrow knitted a little because it was thinking. People's faces were bright. They noise seemed to live up again.

The sound of showing gratitude to Mokona was heard all over the place. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and invited Mokona to enter the building. People started to scatter.

"Don't you say only the royal one can hear the prophecy? So what was that all about?" Syaoran asked, interested.

"I said 'specific' prophecy can only be heard by royal families. Mokona-sama gives us a general prophecy. The detailed one will be told to the princess. Well, at least that is what I heard." Sora explained.

"Let's head to our house. I believe you have many questions. Let's talk while having a dinner." Arashi said.

Syaoran and co glanced at each other then followed the couple. Good feast should not be rejected.

After closing the door, Mokona leapt into Tomoyo's arm.

"How are you? Long time didn't see!" Mokona said to Tomoyo and Sakura. Its head turned back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura creaked out a small smile.

"You haven't changed have you?" Sakura said.

"We're fine, Mokona. Let's have a banquet first, after that we can exchange news." Tomoyo grinned at Mokona. They headed into the room with red, wide, rich embroidery carpet. On the carpet there were many kind of food such as roast pork, chicken soup, chocolate pudding, and many else. Surrounding them was the cushion to let them sit or lean down. There are another 2 doors beside the door that they had used to enter the room, one is at the left side and the other is in front of them. There is a small brown wood cabinet near the wall.

Yue and Cero had already waited there. Yue have no wings at his back now and sat on the carpet, leaned to the cushion, with one arm on his knee. Cero is in his super deformed body. People will think of him as a cute lion doll if only he stopped moving so energetic. Sakura introduced them to Mokona. okona, Tomoyo and Sakura sat down and together with Cero and Yue, they had a nice banquet. Mokona and Cero seemed like good friends, they kept chatting while eating. The dining room had already become noisy enough with only with both of their voices. Tomoyo got into the conversation occasionally while Sakura and Yue kept silent for almost all of the time. At least Sakura was eating something while Yue didn't do anything at all. He didn't eat. He said that he is different from Cero and he can't eat human food.

After the banquet, Mokona became plumper. He beat his stomach slowly while gas coming out from his mouth. "Ahh… Mokona can't eat no more! Mokona is so full!"

"Hahaha… Can you let us meet the witch of wisdom now? I want to hand her a present. She will like it." Sakura smiled while she opened the small cabinet near her and pull out a bottle. Sakura put it in front of Mokona.

"Mokona will deliver it."

Mokona opened its eyes then its mouth wide, in fact extremely wide for such a small creature like him, and swallowed the bottle into his mouth. Not long, the stone at its forehead shone and projected a picture to the white wall.

"Ah, thank you for the wine, Sakura-hime." A woman from the projector beamed. She wore a black kimono with detailed sewing. In her head there is a long stick to hold her hair style.

"You're welcome. I don't think this gift is enough to show my gratitude. If a find a better one, I will make sure to keep it for you. I know you love this wine so much."

"Ahahaha… You really understand me, hime. You even treat Mokona so kind." She smiled mischievously.

"Ah, there is nothing to be thanked for. This is nothing to be compared to your prophecy that helps us each year. There is price for everything, right?"

"You really are moderate, hime. All right, let me tell you this year's fortune." The witch's face became serious.

"_You have to choose one of them; your mind or your heart. There will be someone to aid you but the decision is whether you are ready to risk your life on the line._"

Then suddenly she smiled again. "That's all." She said.

"Thank you very much, witch of wisdom." Sakura bowed a little.

"Hope to see you next year." She beamed and the image disappeared.

Sakura tuned to Mokona and said, "Thank you Mokona."

"You're welcome!"

"Let's take a walk and see the bazaar and festival!"

Sakura and Mokona turned to Tomoyo. She smiled.

"Do you mean to give them a tour? Sure, you may go." Sakura seemed a little bewildered.

"No, I said let all of us sightseeing around the city. There is nothing wrong with that right?" Tomoyo said again with wider smile.

"Aaaah! I want! I want to take a walk!" Cero seemed very happy to hear it.

"How can I go out without being noticed by the citizen?" Sakura looked puzzled.

"Don't worry! I have prepared a few things to sort that out!" Tomoyo smiled and answered with mysterious tone.

_Uh-oh… I don't think this will be a good idea…_ Sakura thought.

"Let's change your clothes first Sakura. Do all of you mind to wait here?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's Ok. Mokona will wait." Mokona answered happily while jumping here and there.

"I'm not coming." Yue said silently and suddenly stand up and went out through the left door. Four of them watched him vanished behind the door.

"It's ok, he is always like that." Cero said.

A moment later, Sakura and Tomoyo came out wearing yukata and wood sandals. Sakura's yukata have a dark blue color with dragonfly scattered all over the fabric and the obi has a yellow color. Tomoyo dressed in a dark green yukata with fireflies as the pattern and the obi color is burgundy. Both of them held a Mokona-face mask.

"We're all set!" Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura was too astonished to say something. When she found her voice back, she asked Tomoyo, "Where and since when do you get all these?"

"Hahaha… That's a secret, honey!" Tomoyo started to walkout and held Mokona and Cero in her chest.

They took a trip to the food stall. Tomoyo, Sakura and Mokona only passed by because they're still full. When they arrived at game section, Sakura halted beneath the silver tree and her eyes gazed dreamily toward them. Tomoyo watched her and said, "Could you wait here, Sakura? I want to buy an ice cream at the stall that we have passed." Sakura only nodded. "I'll buy one for each of you too." Mokona and Cero grinned happily to Tomoyo and they walked away, leaving Sakura in her brooding.

"Is the situation will be that bad?" A boy with black uniform school asked the witch of wisdom. She had already changed her clothes into a tight shirt and jeans.

"Well. I only want to tease her a little since she is so serious. A little exaggerating maybe, but it really will be serious if she took the wrong step."

She suddenly spun her bodies and her face become comically happy. "Let's cut that crap now and let me drink this wine first! Watanuki-kun! Prepare the food!" Maru, Moro and Modoki echo the command. "Prepare the food! Prepare the food!"

"But, Yûko! You just drank 3 bottles this morning!" Watanuki said desperately. "You shouldn't drink again! I won't buy the medicine for you if you get a hangover tomorrow!" Watanuki added with threat, but it couldn't stop Yuko.

She just kept laughing hysterically, embracing her wine bottle while spinning around followed by Maru, Moro and Modoki.

After dinner, Sora did tell some other stories to them but he decided to stop and let his guests have a rest after a long journey. Syaoran grabbed this chance and said that he wanted to breathe some fresh air outside. Syaoran walked out of the house and wandered aimlessly on the crowded road. He touched his chest where the necklace is hung. The blue stone that Meilin had given him back when he was a child; it has been warm since he entered this town. Syaoran shook his head; maybe it's just his feeling.

Syaoran wandered deliberately where his feet lead him. He watched the peoples; the surrounding, the sky and suddenly he caught a glimpse of a woman that he seemed familiar with. She stood beneath the Siolfor tree – that is the silver tree, Syaoran had asked its name to Sora. Without knowing his own reason, Syaoran had already walked toward her.

_Who is she? I can't see her face because of the mask. Somehow I feel that she is radiating a feeling of sadness to her surrounding._ Syaoran thought.

"_**Nii-san! Can we plant this tree in our castle?" Five years old Sakura is asking her brother, Touya Kinomoto. They are taking a walk when their mother is doing some serious talking with witch of wisdom.**_

"**_Of course we can't. If we can, I have done it long ago. I don't have to wait for you to propose to me that idea. Beside, this tree is very useful you know, not to mention it's stunning too. They can only grow in here. The temperature and mildness in our home is different from this city." Her brother answered casually as usual._**

" **_The tree is very sensitive, fragile if you want to say, so even a small difference will result in huge peril for it." Her brother explained again._**

"**_That's too bad. May I take a leaf as a token?"_**

**_Touya didn't answer but he had lifted Sakura up to pick down the leaf by herself. Sakura laugh happily while her brother lift her and pick one immediately._**

Of course, the leaf has already withered long ago. There isn't any leaf that can keep fresh after 10 years no matter how good you take care of it. But she still kept the leaf in one of her accessory boxes in her room. Sakura smiled melancholy and pulled down her mask unconsciously to get a better view of the tree.

"It is beautiful right?"

Sakura startled and turned around at a male voice which came from her back. She saw a man who is taller than her, handsome with the boyish smile at his face. He is wearing a handless shirt and a baggy trouser. There is a sword hung at the brown belt that tied loosely to his waist. His beige eye is watching her, examining her, something that made Sakura shudder a little. She felt this man is very familiar but she couldn't memorize where she had seen him.

_I must have startled her since she only watch me and not responding_. Syaoran thought. _I wonder if she remembered we have met before this morning._

Sakura neither move nor answer, she just shot a hard glance at him with her emerald eyes. She was observing whether this guy can be trusted or not, whether he has a good or bad intention. When she found there is nothing offensive with Syaoran, her emerald eyes became softer. Syaoran felt that there is something in her eyes that make her look so downhearted even though her expression didn't change a bit.

That's all for today, I'll update next week. Ah, by the way, I have changed the setting so I can accept anonymous review. I really eager to know the respond from all of you, so please give me a review! I'll appreciate it very much!


	4. Chapter 4

Gomenasai! I post the wrong draft. I was rather busy that day and I post it hastily without check it again. So many things had happened so I was distracted. I got some bad news and some good news. Which one shall I tell you first? Hm… I think the good news first. I got a beta reader! I 'm happy that she (or 'he'? I still don't know the real gender yet, so let's stick with 'she'. I'll apologize later if she is a male…) had helped me to improve my grammar but I don't have any idea where she went now… She had a car accident and I lost contact of her for more than half month. I hope she is okay… The other bad news is my computer was being formatted! Lucky my harddisk was being partitioned so the story is safe. I was rather panic at fist when the computer didn't want to enter windows because all my programming files and manga scans are in C drive but luckily (again) I got help from the IT staff of my university. They help me to extract some of my data and I manage to rescue all my programming data plus some of my manga scans. It's ok for the scans though. I can collect it from my friend again. She has a HUGE collection of the manga and she's kinda a big manga provider in my class, haha… I don't know whether she is happy with that fact or not… There are also some other problems like constant earthquakes and tsunami. I can only feel the earthquakes though because my home is not near the beach. Ah, I think I had written too much. I'll stop here and let you enjoy the story then.

Disc: All is Clamp's.

_Chapter 4: aides-de-camp _

_It looks like he doesn't know who I really am, but I've got to beware. I don't think that he is the citizen of this kingdom, but it's impossible that someone or **something** can enter the barrier. Well, not to mention that I've got people from four cities to remember._

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Sakura answered shortly, "Yes, it's beautiful." She seemed to not want to resume the conversation, but inwardly she was curious to know who this man was, where he came from, whether she had met him before, so many other question dangled in her head but they made no way to her lips. Instead she turned her back to the trees and continued to gaze at it. Half of her heart wished that he left her. She was too tired to face other confusions in her feelings. First thing in the morning she was startled about the Clow cards that needed to be changed, next was Tomoyo's safety that almost made her lose her breath, then the prophecy from witch of wisdom that seemed so gloomy this year and now only seeing a guy, she had so many question, thoughts, and sensation in one shot. But half of her wanted him to stay. She was feeling very serene and secure beside him – which made her think that she had already lost her mind, feeling secure beside a stranger. Luckily, Syaoran didn't move from his spot.

Syaoran was considering whether he should leave the woman alone or continue bugging her. As a proper reaction, he should have left the site now, but his feet wouldn't budge. He liked to be beside the woman, he could smell her body scent that was sweet, he could see the windplaying with her hair, he could start to lose his mind as well. He took a step forward and decreased the gap between them. Sakura seemed unbothered by it. Then he strode to her side.

Sakura looked at him inquiringly but then set her gaze back to the trees. Suddenly they heard a child crying at their back.

"Hiks… Hiks…" A girl, about 6 or 7 years old, wearing blue yukata with goldfish as the pattern, was crying and rubbing her hands at her eyes. Seeing no other adults nearby, Sakura and Syaoran walked to her side.

"What's the matter?" Sakura crouched down and asked kindly.

"I… (sobs) I want to catch a goldfish for my friend, but… (sobs) but I didn't manage to catch one… (sobs) I want to give it as a present since she is sick today and can't come out to see the festival… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Let me try to catch one for you." Sakura said after a short pause.

The girl was surprised but she smiled and nodded. They walked side by side to the goldfish stand. This was the stand where you could catch the goldfish using a stick that was connected to a paper loop. You can't sink the paper too long in the water because it will be easier for the goldfish to break through the fragile material.

Sakura paid the seller and took the stick. She concentrated on one fish then tried to snap it up, but unfortunately, she was not fast enough. After several attempts (first the goldfish managed to escape, second it jumped back to the water, third it jumped over the pool, and last it smashed into Sakura's face. The goldfish seemed to glance at Sakura then throw its head to another direction, gesturing that Sakura is hopeless), Syaoran chuckled. Sakura glared back at Syaoran who stop laughing immediately and try to put up a straight face. She stood up, put her left hand on her waist and push the stick to Syaoran using her right hand.

"You try." She balked.

Syaoran was startled but he took it and just shrugged. He concentrated on the goldfish, slowly bring the loop to the water surface and with a blink of eye, he managed to knock the fish into the small container. The girl smiled and jumped happily while Sakura froze in her place, suppressing the feeling of disbelief. Syaoran handed the fish to the happy little girl and the girl thanked him --and Sakura-- before running to the alley where her friend's house was supposed to be. Syaoran turned back to Sakura and grinned.

"It's not that hard, in my opinion." He said still grinning.

"Humpf…" Sakura could only pout.

They were already standing at the other end of the fish stand, giving way for others who wanted to try their luck. Silence. No one spoke. Sakura was confused about what she should talk about since she didn't have any acquaintances with other people except Tomoyo. Wasn't the man the one who usually started the conversation? Syaoran didn't know what he should say either. He wanted to know more about her but he didn't want to be seen like a stalker or a person that liked to meddle into another's business.

"Ummm…" Both of them said in the same time. They stared into each others eyes and blinked.

"You first." Syaoran said.

"No, you first."

"No, its all right. Lady first."  
"It's Ok, you first. Mine is not important."

Silence. Suddenly they burst into laughter.

"Aah… whatever. What is your name? I figure I haven't asked that yet." Sakura started.

"I'm Li Syaoran. And may I ask what is your name?" Syaoran asked though he already knew.

"Sakura." She didn't mention her family name in case Syaoran still didn't know her true identity.

"So, Li-kun…"

"Just Syaoran please." Syaoran interupted whatever Sakura wanted to say.

"Oh, Ok. Syaoran-kun, are you this city's citizen?"

"No, I am traveling with my friends and coincidentally stumble to this town today."

"Oh! Really? Why are you traveling?"

"Just to see what is this world like with my own eyes and for some reason I ended up here."

When Sakura intended to ask more, suddenly there was a distant shout from her back. Tomoyo was calling her name. Damn! She had forgotten that Tomoyo went to buy ice cream with Mokona. She had wandered far enough, she had to come back now.

"I think your friend is calling you." Syaoran told her.

"I know. I… I must go back." Sakura surprised herself that she was rather reluctant to do that.

Sakura turned her back and start to walk away.

"Until we meet again!"

Sakura stopped walking then turn her head. She smiled, but it was not a warm or happy smile. It… seemed rather sad.

"Yes…" she added in whisper, "if we ever meet again..."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mokona and Cero got back to the castle. Sakura didn't tell Tomoyo a single thing about her meeting with Syaoran, and instead she only admitted that she wandered off to the goldfish stand. Mokona disappeared back to wherever it was supposed to come from that night and the rest of them went to bed.

Early in the morning, Sakura and her companions went back to the castle.

Syaoran and party woke up early the next morning and they decided to help Sorata in his restaurant to repay his kindness to let them stay in his house since they hadn't decided what to do and where to go anyway. They split apart and started cleaning and preparing before opening the restaurant.

The restaurant had no chairs. It was like a traditional Japanese restaurant where guests sat on futons and each place was separated by a bamboo paper piece.

Syaoran help Arashi with the cooking while Meilin, Kurogane, and Sorata cleaned the tables and sweeped the floor. The sun was already shining when they opened the restaurant. A few guest that were starving for breakfast started to come in. Meilin and Sora took the food to the guests, Kurogane washed dishes.

Noon had come. Meilin handed down the food and was about to leave when one of the guests suddenly grabbed her hand and teased her. Meilin was not weak but she knew that any reckless actions could result in a bad name for Arashi and Sorata's restaurant. Sorata realized that the 3 guests are bad guys from the gang of the town. He was already headed toward her place when another man appeared at Meilins side.

Sorata stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aahh… I think this woman wants to resume her work and if I may say, I don't think she had time to play with all of you." The man pulled Meilins hand and stood in front of her, protecting her from them.

Meilin stared at him. She was rather surprised but she was thankful. The man was very handsome and a little shorter than Syoran but of course taller than her. His hair was short, blonde and he was wearing white clothes and hakama.

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked.

He thought. "Umm… Let's say that I am one of the passerbies, my name is not important."

"Then get lost!" The other shouted.

"Aah... I'm afraid I can't do that. Helping a woman in trouble is my policy." He smiled.

The third man was getting impatient; he stood up and launched his punch to this 'unimportant passerby'. Meilin gasped but the punch never hit the destination. Another man suddenly appeared beside him and gripped his arm. The third man's punch stopped in the air, he couldn't even move his arm now.

The second man was as tall as the 'unimportant passerby' but he had brown hair instead of blonde. He was wearing the same clothes.

"Do you want to stop breathing? How dare you want to hit Nokoru-sama." He stated shortly but full of threat.

"Ooh… Suoh. Don't be so mean to him. We only have a little misunderstanding here, right?" He turned his gaze from Suoh to the guy that was still trying to punch him, still smiling.

Sorata decided to interfere now.

"My honourable guests, I don't think that insulting the leader from Clamp organization is a good idea, do you?" He asked politely and wore a threatening smile to the three bad guys that stated get-out-from-here-or-I'll-help-you-to-do-it.

The three guys seems don't believe his words but they left reluctantly.

"Thank you very much, umm…"

"Imonoyama Nokoru. Just call me Nokoru. No need to thank me, whenever you have a problem, just come to me and I will help you. It's impossible for a beautiful woman like you to not attract bad guys like them." He said while taking Meilins hand and kissed it. Meilin's face turned a shade of pink.

"This is Suoh. He is my friend and bodyguard." Suoh bowed a little to Meilin.

"Thank you Nokoru-sama for helping our friend."

"Aah… No need, as I said before. I…" His word is cut by a third man that came running from outside and stopped behind Nokoru. He was wearing a white cloth hakama too. His hair was black.

"Take a deep breath, Akira. What's the matter?"

"Huff… huff… Nokoru-sama, please come back now. There are still many documents and work that needs to done before todays end!" He said in a panic.

"Ahhh… Those…" He turned back to Sorata and Meilin.

"I think it is time to leave. It's too bad we haven't had time to talk umm…"

"Meilin."

"Yes, Meilin-san. I hope we can meet again so I can invite you to visit my house. Good afternoon." With that he turned his back and headed outside the restaurant followed by Akira and Suoh.

Meilin and Sorata watched until he vanished from their sight.

"What a guy…" Meilin said.

The day passed without anything fascinating happening again. Meilin told her story to Syaoran who just hear silently and Kurogane who suggesting to kill them if she meet them again.

After three days, they decide to visit the next town. Now they know that Clow Kingdom has three cities beside the capital town. Where they are now is Fyr, at the east side is Aero and at the west side is Eorpe. The capital city is surrounded by these three cities, Waeter. The town that they visit next is Aero. Sora said that recently -in Aero- there was an announcement that a head governor changing event will be held, but maybe it's just a rumor.

Syaoran and companions were given map, a little money and three horses to ride on. After saying goodbye, Syaoran and his friends departed.

Two days after back from Fyr, Sakura is busy watching the report and document but she always spare time to change the Clow card one at a day. At the third day, while she is reading a report, leaning on the cushions, there is a knock on her door.

"Enter."

Fye enter a few step and bow slightly. Then he sat in front of her and handed out a brown folded paper.

"There is another trip for you, hime-sama." He said with his usual smile.

Sakura took the paper, read it and frowned.

"Contact the Mite'shu." Sakura said shortly.

"I already do it. I know you will ask me to do it. I had arranged a meeting with them tonight." He said again.

"Ok. Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"If there is no other business, please let me continue my work."

"Don't be such a tight person, hime-sama. We're not on a schedule." He said while standing up, walking out of the room.

"Take a little time with your friends, I will take care of the work. That's what my position worth for, right?" He said before closing the door, and smile. Sakura glance at him and put down her work after Fye closing the door. She sighed and then stood up. She walked out of the room too.

Better spend a time with Tomoyo, this gotta be a long day… She tought.

Night has fall. Sakura is waiting at her working room. She is watching the stars from the window. Reminiscing the past.

"**_Kaa-san, how many stars are on the sky?" Sakura still 7 years old, she has a long hair._**

**_They are sitting in the garden beside the castle. Sakura was celebrating her birthday. Her mother made cookies for them and they are eating it while staring at the sky._**

**_Nadeshiko smiled, she put her hand on Sakura's hair. "How much do you think?"_**

"_**Umm… "**_

"**_She still can't count, kaa-san." Touya interrupted._**

"**_I can count!" She said loudly to her brother._**

"**_Oh yea…Then tell me how many stars are there in the sky!" Touya challenged her._**

"**_It's… It's…" Sakura was being trapped by her brother._**

"**_Touya, stop teasing your sister. This is her birthday. Be a little nice." Nadeshiko swiftly said. Sakura poked out her tongue to Touya._**

"**_Nii-san is always teasing me!"_**

"**_That is because you are so easy to be teased."_**

"**_I'm not!"_**

"**_You are." _**

**_Nadeshiko sighed._**

"**_Stop fighting. Sakura, you have to be a little more patient too. Why are you suddenly interested in stars?"_**

"**_Umm… Nothing special… It's just I suddenly realize that we are so accustomed to see a night sky glittered with stars but we never really pay any attention to it. How stars can stay in the sky, what they can see from far up there, how they were born, and many else."_**

**_Nadeshiko tilted her head and observe a small girl with big curiosity in front of her._**

"**_It is a good thinking, Sakura. Too bad, kaa-san also doesn't know all the answers to your question. All kaa-san know is star is born from people that has already passed away and they are up there to watch us and to protect us. Do you ever feel being under the sky full of stars is very warm?"_**

"**_Yes! Sometimes I feel so too. Is otou-san also up there and watch us?" Sakura asked without turning his gaze from the sky._**

**_On this question Nadeshiko's face changed a little, she seem sad but in a second she already hid it and smile, too bad it is not fast enough for Touya to see her._**

"**_If you feel so, maybe it is true… Oh, by the way, kaa-san has something for you."_**

**_With these words, Sakura turn her head to her mother eagerly. Her shine shone with sparkle like every child do if they heard something that make them happy._**

**_Nadeshiko pull her kimono sleeves and untied her bracelet. It is a beautiful silver bracelet with a blue stone on the center of the circle. Touya frowned but remain silent._**

"**_Kaa-san will give you this bracelet. It is very precious thing that have protect kaa-san until now. It will protect you now."_**

**_Sakura grinned widely and said, "It's for me? Really? Thanks a lot kaa-san! I will never let it go and I promise I will keep it with care!"_**

**_Nadeshiko smiled._**

"**_This is for you." Touya said shortly. He handed Sakura a small box._**

"**_Can I open it?"_**

"**_Sure. It's yours anyway."_**

**_Sakura open the green box eagerly. She pulled out two ribbons, one of them is red, and another one is green._**

"**_Wow, thank you nii-san! You choose it yourself?" Sakura said while imagining her brother entered the girl accessories store._**

"**_He-em. I just happened to pass the store today. No special purpose." Touya said half blushing._**

**_Sakura giggled._**

"**_Now, now, the night is already late. You must go to your bed, Sakura. Kaa-san doesn't want you to wake up late tomorrow."_**

"_**Oh, ok. I will go to sleep now. Thank you for kaa-san and nii-san's present. I love you all!" Sakura said and gave a kiss to her mother and brother before she dashed back to her room.** _

Knock, knock, knock.

"Enter please."

The door was slowly being pushed inside. Fye stood in front of the door, after he bowed, he said, "The Mi'teshu has come."

"Let them in."

Three men entered the room. In the dark room she can only see that they have the same height and wore the same type of white hakama. They moved closer to Sakura, kneeled down, and bowed. Fye closed the door behind them but he remained inside the room.

"Sakura-hime-sama." All of them greeted together.

Bath under the moonlight, Sakura realized that they have different hair color. One of them is brown, one is black and another is blonde.

"I am Imonoyama Nokoru. At my left is Suoh Takamura and at my right is Akira Ijuiin. It is an honour to serve hime-sama. The former mission that we have is from the last king, hime-sama's brother. Is there any new task that hime-sama would want to assign us?" The blonde opened the conversation.

"For the first step, sit please."

The three Mite'shu sat at the cushion not far from the princess.

"Have you heard the news from the Aero city?"

"Yes, the governor of the Aero city is going to change their king. It is rather a lame reason to say that he want to spend more time with his wife. Most of the citizens were content of his government and they were also feeling uneasy about this event. To whom the throne will be handed, the citizen will not know until the ceremony is finished."

"As you realize too, I have no power to hamper the heir of Aero throne. They have been given the special right by my brother to be free from Clow interference on their inner government problem. Knowing the present king's character, I suppose it is impossible for the king to hand down his position except if he is being pressured under special circumstances… You must have understood now why I summon you here."

Nokoru nodded his head. "Yes, I believe we are assigned to collect the information about what special circumstances that had pushed the king to put down his position."

"I will go to Aero city the day after tomorrow. Give me the report there. Is there any question?"

"No, we understand. We will do as hime-sama's wish. Is there any other errand, hime-sama?"

"No, you may leave now. I wish you luck for your task. Please show them the way, Fye."

Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira stood up, bowed down to Sakura and walked slowly to the door, Fye had already opened it for them. He left together with the three Mite'shu.

The door closed. Sakura was alone again in her room. She leaned to her cushion and sighed.

_I wish nii-san was here… Otou-san has gone… Kaa-san has disappeared… Why nii-san have to disappear also? Hah! Stop whining Sakura! (She shrugged her head powerfully) You must never fail even though you are alone! I am strong! I am strong even though I am alone… Yes… I… am… strong…_

Sakura suddenly felt very tired.

"I think it's time to go and get a rest, hime-sama."

Sakura whipped her head to the direction of voice. "I think you can knock before you enter, Fye." She narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Fye scratched his head. "But I DO have knocked. It seems that our princess is just too tired to realize it, so I take the liberty to enter and see how she is feeling after a hard day."

Sakura stood up. She strode pass Fye without a reply or a gaze at him. She walked silently to her bedroom. Lying down on her bed, she thought of how good it would feel if she could run away from all of her responsibilities and travel freely. Suddenly she remembered the man that she met at the festival.

_Hmm…. He is a traveler also. Ahh… what is his name? Suran? Soran? Hm… I don't think it is the right one… Oh! Syaoran!_

"Syaoran…." Sakura whispered it unconsciously.

Then she remembered what the Witch of Wisdom had told her at the festival. She sighed. Her eyelids felt so heavy and in short time she had dropped into the sleep, along with the vague dream about her family.

How was it? I'm trying to build the situation so take it slow, ok? Read and review please and I will update soon. This time I don't set the time limit so I won't break any promise, hehe… Remember, read and review, ok!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is the new chapter. Thank for tangerine otaku and Shuu234 for posting reviews. My beta reader has come back. Hope you enjoy it.

_secretus_

Syaoran and co spent a day to reach the Aero city. The horses that Sorata had provided for them were very strong. They were able to gallop very fast and regained their health after a short break. Aero city was very crowded. All people seemed busy and no one stopped to chat with each other. Syaoran and his group jumped down from the horse once they entered the city. Syaoran halted one of the passerby and asked the why every person seemed so restless. The passerby said that the princess has just arrived at the castle and everybody was agitated about the abdication ceremony that would take place the day after tomorrow.

_Ah…. So she is here also. I hope we can meet again… _Syaoran thought.

"Let us find an inn first." Syaoran suggested to his companions. They nodded.

Suddenly while they were trying to find the place to rest and keep their horses, a scream was heard.

"Gyaa! Robber! Help!"

The thief that had stolen the woman's bag was heading to Syaoran's direction.

"Move away!" The thief shouted and waved a dagger toward them.

Syaoran moved aside but when the thief come closer, he tackled him.

"Uwahhh!" The thief fell down and the bag flew from his grip.

"Hup!" Luckily Meilin was quick enough to catch it. The thief was going to get up and strike Syaoran when Kurogane's right foot trampled his head. He stayed at the ground for he has lost his consciousness. Then twin women run to their place. They panted heavily.

"Is this yours, mam?" Meilin handed the bag.

"Yes, thank you very much!" said one of them while took the bag from Meilin.

"I was shopping when it happened. I don't know what to do if you didn't help us. I am Shirase Ijuiin and this is my twin sister, Shirame Ijuiin. May I ask your name?" Shirase said to Syaoran.

"Ah, I am Syaoran. This is Meilin and that is Kurogane."

"Do you come here to do business?" she asked again.

"Oh, no. We were just travelers. We just arrived here today." Syaoran replied.

"Ah, what a coincidence! Would all of you like to come to our house to have lunch?" Shirame who was standing behind Meilin said while clapped her hand.

"Ah, but we did nothing special. I don't think we deserve that." Syaoran said modestly.

"No, I insist. Have you decided where you will stay tonight?" said Shirase who is standing in front of him while she put one of her hand at her hip.

"I…" Syaoran was never able to finish his objection.

"Then stay at our house! Our son will also come home tonight; he is about your age. I bet he will be delighted to meet you guys!" said Shirame. She grinned and started to pull Meilin. Meilin was being dragged animatedly without being able to resist.

Unable to resist any further, Syaoran and Kurogane followed the twin women to their house. The sun soon set and the dusk had come. Their house had a different style compared to Sora's, not to mention it was also much bigger. The house was decorated by paintings on the wall, petite vases at some tables and some big vases. They ate in the dining room which had a long table that was encircled by many chairs. After lunch, they sat at guest room. The room had some sofas and a table in the middle of them. There were two big glass windows opposite the door and the sunshine can get in because the white curtain was drawn to both sides of the windows.

After a small chitchat (in fact it was only Syaoran and Meilin who was doing the talking, Kurogane was silent most of the time), now they know that both of the women had married one man and they had one son (Syaoran still didn't manage to knew who was the real mother) who they loved very much.

Soon, they heard a sound from down stairs.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, that is our son. Please excuse me." Shirase stood up then went downstairs.

A few moments later, three men with white hakama showed up behind Shirase.

When Syaoran and friends saw the newcomer, they became voiceless. The three men also stop dead in their tracks.

"Ara… he is bringing his friends with him also. Let me introduce you. This is my son Akira Ijuiin. And the two friends behind him…" said Shirame.

"No need, kaa-san. We already know each other." Akira smiled.

The twin looked at each other, confused and delighted at the same time. "So you have known each other?"

"Not really, but it is kind of like that." Akira added.

Nokoru step forward and said, "I never thought we would meet again, especially as my friend's guest."

"Aahh… All of you sit down please! Tonight will be very wonderful! All of you will have dinner here right?" Shirase said, she clapped her hand and beamed.

"If we are not too much of a bother…" Nokoru and Syaoran said at once to the woman. Both of them surprised and turned their head to see each other then chuckle softly.

"Ah! Totally not! It has been awhile since Akira brought his friends here! We will have a party. Enjoy yourself!" With that, the twin mother disappeared from the room.

They chatted for quite some time until the twins appeared back in the room and said that the dinner is ready.

"So you want to find a part time job here?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I am planning to search for it starting tomorrow morning." Syaoran answered.

That was the last conversation before the dinner ended.

Sakura had just arrived at the Aero castle. The castle was enclosed by a white wall as high as 2 meters. She was escorted by her guards and Yue. Yue hid his wings and rode on horse while Cero slept beside Sakura's at her palanquin. Tomoyo didn't accompany her as usual. Sakura didn't want her to be involved in this matter because she had a premonition that this event will be quite severe and not to endanger Tomoyo's life is her first priority.

Aero castle has a front and a back yard. The yard was planted with many kinds of trees. Sakura remembered that the Queen likes to nurture the trees and some of the trees here were grown personally by her. The castle's wall had a gentle green color. The roof is a dome made out of glass. The castle gate is made from a mosaic of glass framed by wooden vines.

Sakura's palanquin had reached the gate. The gate was opened. A man who is tall and wearing glasses came out followed by a woman almost as tall as him and a short man. The glasses man has black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a royal blue cloak and holding a staff in his right hand. At the top of the staff, there was a shape of a shining sun and inside the sun circle there was a crescent moon. The staff had the same shining gold color.

The woman behind him was wearing a long red dress which wrapped her upper body tightly. She had black hair and purple eyes. The short man had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a white cloak.

"Sakura-hime, I hope you didn't have a hard time getting here..." The tall man bowed slightly after Sakura walked out of her palanquin.

"No, it's all right. It's been awhile, where is your wife, King Eriol?" Sakura greeted back. Cero had changed his napping place to Yue's shoulder.

King Eriol seemed a little pale and answered almost in whisper, "She is sick and can't get up from bed. She also send her gratitude through me and she apologizes for not be able to see you herself."

Sakura frowned slightly. "I haven't heard about that. When did she begin to sick? Is the illness dangerous?"

King Eriol straightened his body and gestured inside. "Let us talk inside, hime." Yue and Cero followed Sakura. Both of the king's followers also came along.

They are in the King's personal study room now. Eriol waved his hand to the woman and the man that have followed him all the time. They bowed slightly and left the room. Sakura asked Yue to wait outside for awhile.

"Kaho-san has an acute illness?" Sakura asked again. The room was framed by shelves which were occupied by many kinds of books. There was a desk at one side of the room, a chair sat behind it and two chairs sat in front of it. King Eriol sat behind the desk and gestured to Sakura to sit in front of him. They sat down and King Eriol grew more silent.

"Hime…"  
"Call me Sakura, Eriol. We have agreed to call only our names when no one is around. Formality wastes too much time."

"Sakura, for now I can only say that she cannot meet anyone." Eriol looked so depressed and he looks much older from the last time she saw him.

Sakura squinted her eyes. A few moments passed and there was no indication that Eriol would explain what he has started, she gave up and said, "I hope she will get well soon."

"I hope so too…" Eriol added in whisper. With his comment, Sakura frowned slightly but turned hastily back to her normal expression.

"Then you will abjure your throne because of your wife's _illness_?"

Hearing the pressure on the illness word, Eriol looked at her questioningly but he answered, "Yes. It is because of her."

"To whom you will pass your throne? Even though the successor's identity can't be revealed to anyone before the ceremony, with my position as the country's leader, I have the right and authority to know."

"Yes. It is Mizuki."

Sakura frowned, tried to remember who Mizuki was, but then she surrendered. "Who is this Mizuki? I don't remember him."

"He is my new assistant. You just met him. He is the short blonde man that is always standing beside me."

"… The throne was supposed to be given to those who have the noble blood…"

"Yes, this is an exception. He is… he will do _everything _to rule city."

Sakura gave vacant expression at his emphasized word. She nodded after awhile then stood up.

"I will rest now."

Eriol also stood up. "Ah, I'm sorry to keep you here! You must be tired because of your trip."

"It's all right. I've heard enough." Sakura gave a sly smile which being returned by a seemed-like-showing-relief smile from Eriol.

"I have my maid to escort you to your room."

Sakura stopped suddenly since she remembered another thing. She turned back and said, "Ah, could you please provide another room beside mine for the white one who came with me?"

Eriol threw a questioning look at her before he answered. "Sure. Is he your new friend?"

"You may call it that. They are also some kind of bodyguard." Sakura turned and walked out of the door.

Night has fallen. Syaoran stood beside the window at his room, the light had already been turned off. Kurogane had fallen asleep. He was watching the stars when he realized there was someone passing in the garden below. Syaoran moved behind the curtain so he would not be seen. It was dark outside so he can't see who that guy down there is. The man swiftly walk to the front gate and disappeared behind it. Syaoran thought the figure is similar to one of the three people they had chatted with earlier. He walked to his bed and laid down; deciding that it was not his concern to know what their house lord -or house lord's friend- was doing as long as it didn't put them in danger.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hime-sama, the hot chocolate you ordered has come."

Sakura didn't remember she ordering one but she knew who the one that had an appointment with her was.

"Enter please."

A male maid came in with a tray of hot chocolate at his hand. Sakura didn't recognize him at all. He put down the chocolate on the desk and stepped backward a little before bowing to her.

Sakura pulled out one card, threw it to the air, pointed it with her staff and whispered, "Sleep."

A small sprite boy came out holding a small sparkling stick.

"Make sure no one near this room is awake. Oh, and tell Cero and Yue that there's nothing wrong." Sakura ordered him.

The sprite nodded and flew through the wall. The maid then took off his mask. Now Sakura recognize him. He was one of the Mite'shu that had black hair.

"How is it?" Sakura asked him.

"The King's wife has been missing for a week. The rumours said that she is sick but in fact no one has really ever seen her since last week. There is a personal maid that managing all her needs. The maid is the only one that has met her in these days."

"Who is this maid?"

"She is a private maid that the Queen had appointed 2 months ago. She has no family and has worked in this castle for 3 years. Nothing seems suspicious in her background. She is a kind maid. She has a few best friends here and all of them said so, but…"

"But?"

"I don't know whether this is important or not, but her friends stated that she was not like herself for the past month. Somebody even ever saw her walk out from her room at midnight for once or twice but they are not really sure that the person is her..."

"So there is a possibility that she is not the same person as before." Sakura concluded.

"Yes."

"And there is also a possibility that Kaho-san is not here anymore. Is she being held as hostage somewhere?" Sakura said and frowned. "King Eriol's magic power is not weak. If he cannot detect or even predict where her wife has gone… the kidnapper must have been a powerful sorcerer or at least... they have a powerful magician on their side." She continued.

Akira kept silent for he did not have any opinion that could help.

"Who is this Mizuki guy? I thought Nakuru hold the position as Eriol's assistant."

"She is still the King's assistant but the King appointed another assistant this week and Mizuki is the new assistant. We do not know much about his past."

"Just tell me all you know about him."

"It seems that Mizuki has some relation with Mizuno family, a noble family that being annihilated mysteriously. The document about the family didn't remain many. They seldom went out, everything was taken care by the maids and servants. The Mizuno family has a son who never steped out from his own house because of the sickness. He had a private maid who provided everything for him. No one really knows what sickness he suffered from since the private doctor also died in the mass murdering. The tragedy happened 10 years ago. The citizen knew about the tragedy from a male servant that had managed to run from the house to find help but at the last moment he also died from the severe injury that he had suffered. When the citizen had reached the house, someone had already set fire to it. Although they tried to put out the fire at that time, nothing really remained when the flame had died. They only found burning corpses which hardly could be recognized …"

Sakura lowered her head and felt sorry for the family.

"There is a rumour that the son of the Mizuno family had blue eyes and blond hair but no one can truly clarify that. Mizuki also has blue eyes and blond hair. This kind of combination is rather rare in our country. Mizuki seems healthy aside from the fact that we really don't know if the Mizuno son was sick or not."

"Hmm… so no concrete prove that Mizuki is Mizuno… Can't you find any detail about this Mizuno?"

Akira shrugged her head slowly. His face looked rather disappointed. "We have tried, hime-sama but this case is already 10 years old. Also there is no living witness to the real event that the Mizuno family experienced. Most of the people thought this event was a cruel burglary but Nokoru-sama thinks this is not a normal burglar case."

"So… we're stuck here… Can't you find any clue that revealed where Kaho-san is being hidden? I am pretty sure from King's conversation that she is not in the palace anymore."

Akira bowed deeply. "We're sorry hime-sama. Even with the amount of people that Clamp company has, we still need more time to investigate…"

Sakura sighed.

"I think that is all you have... Is there anything you want to report to me?"

"…The last time the Queen was seen is a week ago when she went to the temple to pray. Probably it is the time when she was kidnapped or being replaced. We are trying to track her from there."

"Okay, you're dismissed. The throne abdication ceremony is the day after tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work and keep up the good work. I want to hear better news tomorrow night." Sakura said firmly and give a little pressure on her last sentence.

Akira nodded and step backward.

"Good night, hime-sama." With that, Akira vanished behind the door.

Akira walked slowly along the corridor of the second floor after he put his mask back on. Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow dashing past the opposite corridor at the first floor from the window in front of him. Not wanting to attract whoever it was that he saw, he swiftly hid himself beside the window.

_Looks like I found something interesting_. He thought.

He hastily chased after the shadow but kept enough distance between them so he wouldn't be noticed. Finally the shadow ran across the garden and jumped over the wall. By the aid of the moonlight, he managed to catch a glimpse of the figure. It was a woman with a shoulder length hair. She was still wearing a maid uniform.

_This will be an interesting night… Not every woman can jump over a wall, right?_ Akira thought.

I'm sorry for Akira mothers' name. I can't find the real name anywhere so I make it up. Shirase and Shirame Ijuiin. I don't know why I make the names sound similar, maybe it's just because they are twins. If some of you know the real name, please tell me and I'll correct it. Please read and review. Thx.

A little comments and whimpers from me (there is spoiler until TRC chapter 126 and xxxHolic chapter 116, don't read if you don't want to):

Waaaahhh... How can my cute Syaoran can be a bloody clone Syaoran! Hikz... So cruel! How can you leave your Sakura devastated like that? Is the time really not enough for you to get a heart? C'mon, come back and stay at Sakura's side! Sakura had pleaded him not to go but there isn't a slight change in his expression! Okay... there is a slight change, or maybe it's only my feeling. But he didn't decide to stay! Huaa... Where do you wanna go Syaoran! How can you bring those feathers everywhere even though you manage to find it without the container (read: Sakura)? And how can he go away and said "there is no more feather in this world" while evidently Fuuma is holding it in his hand! Since Fuuma has the feather, I wonder why he keep budging Kamui? The feather should be powerful enough to provide clean and unlimited water... You little naughty Fuuma... You must be really missing your Kamui since Clamp stop writing your stories in X, hehe... And something crosses my mind again. How can Syaoran sense the feathers? He can sense the one inside Subaru (the one inside the cocoon had been inserted to Sakura) but he didn't sense the one in Fuuma's hand (Wow! 3 feathers in one world!)... Is the feather just arrived? I shivered a little when I see the Dragons of Earth unreasonably so kind compared to their personality in X, didn't Clamp said that the soul is the same in every world? How can they become so demon in one world and become so humane in another? Something just doesn't add up…

And how can Fye retrieve back his eyes? By eating eat back from clone Syaoran? Euww... REALLY DISTASTEFUL... I wonder how regular Fye need to suck Kurogane's blood? It will be interesting to see Kurogane gain an anemia, haha... At last, Watanuki can contribute something to Syaoran's tachi no journey. Even though he collect the water unhappily with Doumeki and met a corpse (it's Himawari Kunogi's fault – again -- well, her names had already shown her unluckiness. Ku in Kunogi means nine in Japanese and it's an unlucky number.), well at least the boys spend some quality time together again, haha... By the way, why should Doumeki's male names using a feminime name? Shizuka Doumeki... his grandfather is Haruka Doumeki... CLAMP has a strange taste... waving my head


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I haven't received a word from my beta for a month now... So I decided to post it and correct it later. And for my 2 little students, there is a message that I wish to pass, PLEASE practice your English and review something RELEVANT to the story! Okay... I guess that's all. Please enjoy the story.

_Chapter 6: Interludium_

Disc : Looks like I forgot to put the disc at the previous chapter but if you really follow the story, of course you'll know whose character is this. I've mentioned it times and times already...

Sakura pulled back the card after she thought the Mite'shu had already escaped. She stared at the card at her hand and sighed. "Eighth cards…" Then she slipped back the card to her kimono and turned her gaze at the night sky outside the window of her bedroom. She thought of Tomoyo and memorized the first day when her friend arrived at castle with her brother.

_**It was another fair day and Sakura, 17 years old, was reading a book at the garden. Suddenly the book and her body were covered with a long shadow. She looked up just to see her brother towering above her.**_

"_**Nii-san! You're back!"**_

"_**Oh! Chibi Sakura had already learned how to read! What a remarkable progress!"**_

"**_Don't you dare to start a fight now." Sakura said with low voice and raised her eyebrow. "I am already 17 years old minus one day, of course I can read!" _**

"**_Ah, my fault." Touya bowed a little and put off an apology expression, Sakura's expression softened. "I always forgotten that our Chibi princess has turned into an OLD – he put a nice pressure on the word-- princess."_**

"**_If I am old, then you are already a history." Sakura raised her brow once again and smiled triumphantly._**

"**_Ahahaha… How can you be so sure that I will not live longer than you?" Touya smirked. Before Sakura can rebut, he said, "Ah, by the way, I forgot to introduce you to someone." Touya stepped aside and Sakura saw a teenage girl. She kept looking down as if there is something very appealing on the grass below._**

"**_This is Tomoyo Daidouji. I helped her on the way. She has no parents and she lost her memory so I decided to take her into the castle until she recollected her memory. Be a good friend for her."_**

**_Sakura smiled. "Ah, hello Tomoyo!"_**

"**_Good afternoon, Sakura-hime…" Tomoyo answered in a very small voice._**

"**_Why does your voice is so small? C'mon, sit here and accompany me. Oh, and cut the formal language please, I want you to call me Sakura."_**

_**Tomoyo sat obediently beside Sakura and Sakura started to chat with her. Touya saw this with smile and decided to return to his work. **_

"_**Well, I guess you can enjoy your time here. I will go back to my work." Touya said to them while walking to study room."… and Sakura, don't bite her." He added.**_

**_Sakura stuck out her tongue toward her brother. Then she turned back to Tomoyo who was still looking down at her feet._**

"**_You really come at the right time! Tomorrow is my birthday, let's celebrate it together!" Tomoyo still looked down. Sakura cupped Tomoyo's face with both of her hands and turned her head toward her – Tomoyo startled. "Don't stare down all the time. I don't find there is something interesting down there." Sakura looked at Tomoyo's feet. She let go of her hand. "When someone is talking with you, look into their eyes or at least at their direction. It's easier to interact and understand them." Tomoyo nodded and answered obediently with serious expression, "Yes. I'll remember that…" _**

_**Sakura sighed. "Listen, I'm not commanding you to do it. I'm only suggesting it. It's all right if you don't want to do it." Tomoyo waved her head. "No. I know you're not commanding me. It's for my own good…" She said with trailing voices. **_

**_Sakura beamed again. "Ok, let's leave it at that. Now, speaking of birthday, do you remember your own birthday? If not, you can use mine! So we will celebrate our birthday together every year!" Sakura said to Tomoyo._**

"**_Yes, I don't remember my birthday…" Her sad expression didn't escape Sakura's attention._**

"_**So, it's decided! Tomorrow will also be your birthday!" Sakura stated.**_

**_Tomoyo blinked unbelievably, totally confused but smiled sincerely. The first smile since she came to the castle with her brother._**

_Aaah… I remember that day dearly. It is a day before my seventeenth birthday. The day when Tomoyo come to the castle for the first time, remind me of how much she has changed now._ Sakura smiled at her own thought.

_It is also… the last day I see nii-san._ Sakura shook her head hard. She walked to her bed and threw herself unto it.

_I must stop thinking this kind of thing! Everyone has gone. Otou-san, okaa-san, niii-san…_ Sakura felt something warm at her eyes and her sight became blurred.

_No! I mustn't cry! I am strong! I can do everything by myself! If I can't handle my own emotion, how can I handle the kingdom? Stop! I mustn't cry! _Sakura pressed both of her hand palms to her face.

_It's already late… If Tomoyo saw me restless like this, she must've been worried sick. Haha… I'd better get some sleep. _

With that thought, Sakura rolled to her side and curled up beneath her blanket. Soon, after tired trying to keep her mind blank, she fell into a troubled sleep, distracted by the dream of her family that was so happy long time ago.

_Wow… What a woman! We have been running pass the market, the shabby district, circling in some place and now forest path! This woman really knows her thing. I bet she must have some connection with the anomaly in Aero castle._ Akira thought while wiping the sweat that dripped at his cheek.

The maid suddenly halted after she had turned in a corner. Akira rapidly stopped his step and almost fell out of the corner but he managed to scratch one of the big trees by his nails and hid behind it. He immobilized and held his breath, calmed himself down to face the worst scenario. After a silent moment, he pulled out a small mirror from his clothes and held it in front of him to screen the surrounding. The woman still halted at her place, seemed uncertain. A moment later, she turned back and kept trailing her path. Akira let off his breath.

_Fiuh… That was very close… I have to be more careful._ He thought.

Slowly he sneaked to the corner where the woman had turned to and he saw a big hut. The woman was nowhere to be seen. There were two safeguards outside the hut. Akira stood and thought for awhile.

_I might as well not to push my luck further. There is enough information for Nokoru-sama and for us to be investigated._

Akira decided to head back to his house and end his long sweaty night walk.

Akira entered his room to find his two friends have waited for him. In his bedroom there was a large bed at one side, a round table at the center of the room and a working desk at the other side. The moonlight shone through the glass window which was facing the side yard. Nokoru was sitting at the chair, facing the round table, enjoying his tea while Suoh stood beside the window and gazing to the night sky. Both of them turned their gaze to the door when they heard a click sound.

Nokoru put his cup and smiled when he saw Akira. The "okaeri" word shaped at his mouth.

"What took you so long?" Suoh asked impatiently.

"Ahaha… Sorry, I just found something interesting that had pushed me to take a walk." Akira closed and locked the door. "A long and sweaty walk." He added.

"Well, I think that 'something' must be very appealing to be able to make you took such an extensive night walk." Nokoru smiled. "Come, sit and tell us everything." Nokoru gestured Akira and Suoh to sit with him surrounding the circle table. Akira told them everything, the night passed and the dawn was breaking.

Syaoran waked up in the morning, he scanned the room and Kurogane was nowhere to be seen. The room has a small window which was facing the front garden. The bedroom has two single-bed, one round table with three chairs at the center of the room. The whole floor was covered by a red carpet.

He sat at the bedside, spaced out a while then decided to take a bath. Inside the bathroom, he heard the room door opened. After finished his shower, Syaoran came out from bathroom, wore short pants only and he was drying his hair using towel. He saw Kurogane sat at the floor; his back leaned to his bed. Something caught his attention.

"You're sweating a lot. Are you all right? You seemed like have fought with someone." Syaoran asked.

"I did fight with someone. That bastard is really good." Kurogane said with a smirk and stood up.

Without explaining anything he went to bathroom. Syaoran just tilted his head then shrugged his shoulder. He wore his complete clothes and aimed to go downstairs. He intended to go to the dining room but instead he turned to guest room because he heard sound of people chatting.

"Good morning." Syaoran greeted while he entered the room.

In the room, there are their house lord, Nokoru, Suoh, and Meilin. Akira, Nokoru, and Suoh nodded politely.

"Come here Syaoran!" Meilin gestured him to sit beside her.

"We've just talking about Kurogane and Suoh-san who have sparred this morning." Meilin explained.

"Oh, really? No wonder…" Syaoran said.

"It's too bad I didn't see the entire with my own eyes." Nokoru said regretfully and shook his head.

"Ahahaha… there will be another time I suppose." Akira said reassuring.

"Yeah, I will make sure there will be another time." Kurogane said, grinned. He stood at the door.

"Kurogane-san! You're startling me!" Meilin said. Kurogane paid no attention to Meilin and threw himself at the empty seat beside Syaoran. Then he spoke to Suoh, "Let's spar again sometime! I haven't done with you yet."

Suoh just smiled. "I am also looking forward for it, Kurogane-san."

"By the way, you said you want to find a work, right?" Akira asked Syaoran.

"Yes. We will start looking for it this morning." Syaoran answered.

"Do you want to work in our store instead? I have just gotten the report that some of our workers were sick. You don't need to waste your time to find a job." Nokoru offered.

"Can we? Of course we will be very willing to do it. What kind of work should we do?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing heavy. Just some store routine. It may be rather boring, haha… " Akira answered.

"No, I don't think it will be boring. There are still so many things that we haven't known here." Syaoran added.

"'Many things'? Where do you come from? Are you not from this city?" Suoh asked.

"Ah no, we're not. We just arrived in here about a week ago. We're coming from a different place." Syaoran answered.

"Oh I see… so do all of you originally been together since you started this journey?" Akira asked curiously.

"Yes, we've been together since our journey began". Syaoran answered.

"Why does a lady like you want to go in a journey? You know it's not safe for a woman for traveling. It will be hard if you met some bad people and your friends aren't there to help you." Nokoru asked Meilin.

Meilin giggled. "Please don't worry, Nokoru-san. I can do martial arts and my weapon is with me almost anytime. I can protect myself even though there is no one to help me."

"Oh, really? You can do martial arts?" Akira asked, amazed.

"I had learned martial arts since I was a child. My strength might not overpower strong men, but in technique and fighting strategy, you shouldn't underestimate me." Meilin answered proudly.

"Yeah, she is my sparring partner. I can guarantee that she is capable in handling 5 normal men alone." Syaoran added.

"Wow, that is very surprising! Why do you learn martial arts in the first place, Meilin-san?" Nokoru questioned.

"My father is a master in martial arts. I am attracted in it because I see him training everyday. No real particular reason, maybe it is just for protect myself and helping my friend…" Meilin answered after thought for a while.

"Nokoru-sama, it's almost time." Suoh said.

"Oh, really?" Nokoru turned to Syaoran. "It's truly fun chatting with all of you, too bad, time is limited. It's almost time for work. Akira will escort all of you to our store. Let's get ready, we will wait downstairs."

After all of them said goodbye to Shirase and Shirame Ijuuin, they departed. Ijuiin mothers accompanied them to the front gate and watched them disappeared behind the corner before they went in to their house.

At the next corner, Nokoru and Suoh separated and took a different path. Together, Akira, Meilin, Syaoran and Kurogane walked to the store.

They took a wide turn. Syaoran and Kurogane noticed that they are circling a big residence. Akira halted at the front gate of that big house, turned back facing them, threw his right hand to his right side and introduced the store to them.

"This is your store?" Meilin asked, taken aback.

"Yes, please come inside and I will introduce you to the girl in charge of your work today." Akira said, unlocked the door and walked in. Three of them followed him.

They walked pass many huge cabinet that stood neatly forming a line. The arrangement is similar to the supermarket that we have nowadays. Akira kept walking until they ended up in front of the cashier. There are 2 doors at the wall behind the wide cashier table. Akira walked to the back of the cashier and entered one of the doors. A girl with red suit sat at the chair behind her working desk. She didn't notice that someone had entered her room. She looked much occupied by the book in front of her. Akira walked to her and knocked at the desk.

The girl jerked her head up, saw the group and surprise was drawn in her face. She stood up abruptly. The girl is as tall as Meilin and her hair is short.

"Ah, Akira-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming. I remember that today there will be a substitute for our worker but I never expect you will come to inspect!" The girl kept blabbing for a while and Akira just smiled.

"Well, well, it's all right, Yuzuriha-san. It's not the time to open the store yet, but you should be more aware to your surrounding." Akira said after she finished her blabbing.

"Yes, once again I'm so sorry, Akira-sama." Yuzuriha said with regret.

"I'm not here to inspect anything today. I'm introducing my companion here. They will be the substitute staffs." Akira turned to Syaoran's direction.

"This is Syaoran-san, this is Kurogane-san and that is Meilin-san." Then he introduced Syaoran and co to her. "This is Yuzuriha Nekoi, the manager of this store."

"Good morning." Yuzuriha greeted with smile.

"Please explain the work they need to do today." Akira said to Yuzuriha.

"Ah, by the way, what is the book that you are reading? It seemed very interesting." Akira glanced to the book on the table. Yuzuriha blushed and fidgeted her fingers.

"Eee It's nothing interesting. Just some horoscope…"

Akira smiled understanding. "I see." He turned to Syaoran, "I will drop by this evening and we can go home together." Akira said to Syaoran.

"Ah, no need for that. We know the route already; we can go back by ourselves. No need to trouble yourself for us." Syaoran said immediately.

"Ah, well, if you insist then please do as you wish. I should go now, see you this evening at home." Akira said before he walked out of the room.

"Please follow me." Yuzuriha walked out of the room and led them to another room. A dresser placed at the left and right side. "Please wait for a moment."

She opened the left dresser, retrieved a shirt and a skirt. The shirt and skirt is white based with red horizontal strips as its pattern. She gave the clothes to Meilin. "Try this at the change room. I think this will fit your size. Return it to me if it's not fit."

Meilin went to the change room. Yuzuriha retrieved another uniforms and trousers. She gave those to Syaoran and Kurogane and asked them to do the same.

Three of them came back and no one complained about the size. Yuzuriha nodded contently.

"Yes, I think we're all set. Meilin-san, you will work as a cashier. Syaoran-san, you will help to guard the store security. Kurogane-san, you will help at the storehouse. Follow me; I will introduce you to another colleague. They will explain more to you." With that, she walked out of the room with Syaoran and friends.

Akira turned to the market and went to Clamp's grocery store. On one silent corner where no one sees him, he put on his mask and there he goes… he became a guy with new face. At the grocery store, he met the manager who, of course, didn't recognize him as his boss.

"My name is Kohaku. I'm the one that was sent by Akira-sama to replace Taki. He is sick and can't come for his duty today."

"Hmm…" The manager studied him.

"Do you have any notification letter from Akira-sama?" He asked him.

"Yes, here it is." Akira pulled out the letter that he had written last night. The manager read it and nodded his head. Then he turned his gaze to 'Kohaku'.

"Do you know what his duty is?"

"Yes, he had explained to me. I will help to take the fresh vegetables and fruits to the castle."

"Okay, go through the back door. Your partner has already prepared."

Akira bowed and turned to the back door. Another person had already waited there along with the horse and carriage. Akira introduced himself as Kohaku and the man also introduced himself (which I won't tell you his name because it is unimportant). His partner would control the horse and wait while he would mount down the carriage contents to the castle's kitchen. They entered the castle using back door and went straight to the kitchen. Akira, helped by kitchen's servants, arranged the things and put it at the kitchen. They chatted while replenishing the kitchen's supply.

"Where is Taki?" The first servant asked.

"Oh, my friend is sick today and I was sent to replace him." Akira answered. "Only for today." He added.

"Hoo… I see. Too bad, that he will not meet the maid that he cherished so much, haha…" The second servant said.

"Oh, really? He never told a thing to me!" Akira pouted.

"Oh, yeah? He already had a crush on her since last year. He just doesn't have enough courage to get near her." The first said.

"Ah… Then we're on the same boat." Akira said silently but loud enough for the second servant to hear him.

"Oh? So you also have a crush on one of the maid here?" The second asked.

Akira startled. "Ah, no! I mean did I ever mention that? Oh no, I think you heard wrong!" Akira flushed.

"Ah… don't play dumb with me. I heard you loud and clear!" The second nudged him. Akira smiled inwardly.

"What? What? What did I miss?" The first asked.

"A great news, haha…" The second said with a teasing tone.

"What? What news?" The first asked again.

"No, no! Nothing! I didn't say I like one of the maids here!" Akira cut nervously.

"Oh… So you like one of the maids here." The first concluded.

"Ara…" Akira slapped his cheek with his palm slowly.

"Ahaha… you are the kind of people who can't keep a secret, huh!" They laughed. Akira's smile turn into a grin at the inside.

"So, which one do you like?" The first asked curiously.

"I… I don't know her name… I've seen her before but I never talked to her. Maybe she doesn't even know that I exist…" Akira said melancholy. The two servants looked at each other.

"I'll take you to a place after we finished the work. Tell your partner to wait for awhile." The first told him.

Akira beamed inwardly but put a questioning expression at his face. "Just obey us. You will be able to know her name later." The second said. Akira put a happy expression on his face then he told his partner to wait.

After they had finished their task, they went to the garden and Akira could see there are many maids sat at the ground and chatted happily. He immediately recognized the one that he had seen last night.

"Which one?" The first asked.

"That one. The one that have a black shoulder length hair. The one that has a hair which looks very soft when the wind blew…" Akira said poetically.

"Please use a more specific definition. There is more than 1 maid who has a shoulder length hair and your second definition doesn't make any sense." The second said, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Akira flushed again. "The one that is using a white cloth. She is wearing an earring only on the left ear."

"Oh, that's Souma. She is the private maid of the sick queen now."

Akira surprised but didn't put the expression to his face. "C'mon, time to go back. We're gonna get a punishment if someone saw us here." The first suggested. Akira nodded.

_I have known what I need to know. I have to report to Nokoru-sama. _Akira thought.

I promise the next chapter won't be that long. Please read and review. Thanks…


	7. Chapter 7

Ups, sorry. Again I posted the wrong draft with the wrong chapter number. This is the correct one. Please enjoy.

_Chapter 7: Confrontare_

_Disc: All belong to Clamp-sama, hehe…_

Evening had come; Syaoran and friends have finished their work and they also have received their payment. On the way home, they met Nokoru and friends. They chatted happily on the way home. The evening passed like the day before and the night soon fall. Akira went out to the palace again tonight. Kurogane and Syaoran noticed but didn't want to meddle into another people's business. They decided to take a rest and let the house lord do whatever he need to do.

Akira managed to sneak to castle easily. He knocked the princess' door and the princess let him in.

"How's the progress?"

"Nothing new about Mizuki, hime-sama, but we managed to find out the place where the Queen is hidden. It is in a big hut at the forest out of the town. We have put some people surround that place. There is no real evident yet but we suspect that the private maid, Souma, may have some connection with Mizuki. The maid was the one that went out last night to their hidden quarter."

"… The forest out of the city isn't very far from here… it is impossible for King-Eriol to be unable to feel Kaho-san's power…" Sakura thought for a while.

_It's not out of range… It means they have some kind of mechanism that able to hid Kaho's presence and power. They also manage to block Eriol's foresight… No, whatever it is, Kaho must've returned before tomorrow's procession!_

Sakura had decided. "Attack that place tonight and bring the Queen back. Do everything that is necessary if it go out of control. Also, if you didn't make it in time but you have released the Queen, send me a word. The cancellation of the procession will depend on your work. Don't disappoint me." Sakura said firmly.

"Yes, hime-sama." Akira stepped back and walked toward the exit.

"Ah…"

Akira halted then turned back to Sakura. "Yes, hime-sama?"

"Good job for the information mining. Thank you very much and I wish you have a good fortune on this task."

Akira said nothing; he bowed thankfully and went out of the room. After he had reached home, Nokoru and Suoh welcomed him with gloomy faces.

"What's the matter?" Akira asked.

"What did hime-sama said?" Nokoru asked without answering Akira.

"We are allowed to attack the place now and to do anything necessary to retrieve the Queen." Akira answered with questioning look to both of them.

"Great… I have just received the report that our forces have been attacked." Suoh said.

"Wha-? But…How can they know? And… we have more than 10 people, right?!" Akira said again, startled.

"I don't know. They are under attack of two people, a boy and a woman. The first – and last - report that I've received was from the information coordinator in the group and we haven't received another word since then." Suoh answered gloomily.

"I have contacted Yuzuriha. Her dog spirit will help us if the enemy considered fleeing." Nokoru said. "The urgent matter now is we are lacking of fighting talented people. I have contact another group but it still consume too much time. I will go myself but I'm afraid it doesn't enough. Only one male and one female can annihilate our forces. Our group is skillful enough and if they can wipe them out, I don't think myself is enough…" Suoh said. They fell silent for a moment.

"No other way. We have to ask your guests for help." Nokoru said. Suoh and Akira stared at him. "This is urgent. We don't have other choices - even though I don't like to bother people at their midnight sleep." Nokoru stood and went out of the room. Suoh and Akira trailed in silence.

He knocked at Syaoran's door. Syaoran opened the door. He saw three of them stood in front of his door.

"Is there anything wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Please come in." He said. Kurogane also had awakened, he sat on the bed.

"We're very sorry to disturb your rest. This is an urgent matter and I wish for you to aid us." Nokoru said to Syaoran and Kurogane who are looking at each other.

"We're the secret agent from the Clow Kingdom. We're under the command of Sakura-hime directly. I can't explain to you the entire situation but now we need to release the Queen from some kidnappers. You must have known the procession that will be held tomorrow. King Eriol is under the threat and being forced to release his throne because of this problem. Hime-sama planned to stop the ceremony but she has no direct power to interfere in this occasion. She has already given the command to attack the enemy's hideout but the forces that we had prepared had been wiped out… The enemy is strong and it will take too much time to gather new forces. Suoh will go but I'm afraid he's not enough…"

"How can we know what you have said is true?" Kurogane asked.

Nokoru pulled out a dark blue insignia from his cloth. It has a pentagonal shape and there was a figure of a wing engraved at the center. "This is the emblem that a Mi'teshu leader should have. I have no concrete prove other than this."

"It's enough. I believe in you. I am willing to help. How about you, Kurogane-san?"

"I'm into kicking someone's ass. Lack of exercise has made my body numb." He answered casually.

"Then we just need to wake Meilin up. She will be very furious if we left her behind." Syaoran said with smile.

Nokoru smiled. "Thank you very much for your help. I am very grateful. Yuzuriha had waited downstairs; please go down after you finished preparing."

Soon, they had gathered downstairs and departed. Nokoru stayed behind because he has no fighting skill and someone need to be the information receiver while Akira will guide them to the enemy's hideout. They dashed along the way. Akira and Kurogane were at the front, Syaoran and Suoh were at the middle and the girls were at the back.

"I don't know you have different work at night, Yuzuriha-san…" Meilin said.

"Well, I don't know you guys also have another part-time work, haha…" She replied. She wore a black ninja suit and red scarf wrapped on her neck.

"Well, it's not a part-time work. It's a request from the house lord." Meilin said.

"Suoh-san, what did Nokoru-san meant when he said something about dog spirit?" Syaoran asked Suoh who looked back at him questioning.

"Just as literal as it is. Yuzuriha has a dog spirit which has the same characteristic like another living dog. The only different is it is transparent and of course, it can't eat." Suoh answered.

"Is it common for everyone to have a spirit?"

"No. How can you don't understand about this? Every citizen of Clow Kingdom must've known these. Wait… Are you… Are you not from Clow Kingdom?" Suoh asked, startled but his paces were steady.

"I thought I had mention it before that we are not from here." Syaoran said, puzzled.

"Impossible!" Suoh said loudly. All head turned to him. "Sorry. Nothing. " Understand the circumstances he was in, Suoh held his voice down. "How can you cross the barrier?"

"What barrier?" Syaoran asked. His eyebrow was knitted into one.

"… Never mind, I'll explain it later…" Suoh said hesitantly. "The citizen of Clow Kingdom has a few characteristic in power. First is the one that can't use magic at all and become a fighter or only common people. Second is the one that have spirits and can control them, the example is Yuzuriha-san. Third is the one that have a big magic power and can control it to their heart content, the example is the royal family such as Sakura hime-sama."

"Where can they get the spirits?"

"From many place. There are many kinds of spirit such as wood spirits, earth spirits, wind spirits, tree spirits, animal spirits, death person spirit, so on. Only the one that have a magic power can see them but there are some special cases where spirits willingly materialize themselves to common people. Usually the spirit is voluntarily following the magic user but for some who has a big magic power, they able to bind and control a spirit which is unwilling; of course it is illegal…"

Syaoran wanted to ask more but they have reached the forest. Akira put a finger at his lips to indicate silence. They thread quietly on the forest path. Akira halted suddenly, his eye caught something. He stepped to the left and checked the bushes. There was a body there! Suoh eyes widened. "That's one of our friends!" His voice was strangled.

Akira touched his neck. "He's alive, only unconscious." He said, relieved.

"There's another one here." Kurogane said. He was kneeling at the cross direction of the bush. "And he also alive." He added.

"I also got one here." Meilin said. She climbed a tree a few steps in front of them. "He's alive. I'm going to throw him down. Syaoran, please catch him."

Syaoran went to the tree foot and caught the man that Meilin had passed down.

"Akira, how far are we to the enemies' head quarter?" Suoh asked.

"Not far, go to the left after that big tree and walk straight, you will see a big hut at your right." Akira explained.

"We will go first; you have to find our friends and tend the injured." Suoh said. Akira nodded.

Syaoran, Meilin, Yuzuriha, Kurogane and Suoh went to the direction of what Akira had told them. Indeed, they found a big hut.

"Ahahaha… I have waited so long! At last some strong people came!"

All of them looked up to the roof. A black figure cut the shape of the full moon at the background. Beside the standing black figure, there is another black silhouette sitting. Suddenly there are about 10 people bursting out from the hut. All of them carry sword, lance or whatever kind of thing that you can call as a weapon.

"Ah, you! I found someone that looks like my age! I challenge you now! Fight with me!" The black figure jumped down. He stood in front of the men's group. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and plain dark green trousers. He carries something on his back, a big pack as long as his body. "None of you may interfere my fight understand?! Else I'll also slash you!" He said to the group behind him without even blinked to them. All of them seemed displeased but remained silent. "I'm Ryu. What's your name?" His kept his gaze on Syaoran while he unwrap the pack on his back with his left hand and held the hilt in right hand. The pack revealed a big sturdy sword with claw shape at the upper part of its hilt. He swung the sword to his side and it produced a gust of wind.

"Syaoran." Syaoran answered shortly. Well, Syaoran had been taught about good manner since he was a child; he wasn't a prince for nothing. His understand well the principle return-the-courtesy-they-had-given-you.

"I like your style! Ok, Syaoran! Here I come!" With that he charged to Syaoran and swung his sword. Syaoran jump slightly backward to evade the attack, pulled out his sword and try to lead him further from his standing place. He didn't want to let his friends involved in his fight. At the same time, Suoh charged to the group and knocked down one of them before they realized what had happened. They were too absorbed with Syaoran and Ryu's fight. Then they charge madly to Suoh but he wasn't alone. Kurogane had advanced because he also felt bored doing nothing. Kurogane knocked down two men easily and when he was about to knock down another one, he sensed something coming his way. He hit back the thing that flew to his face with his sword. The thing flew back to the woman who stood not far from him. She wore a tight Chinese gown but there is a high cut on her cloth from her ankle until her thigh. There is an earring on her left ear.

"You're not bad." She said, smiling. There is something shaped similar to a crescent moon in both of her hand. It was the thing that Kurogane had blocked before.

"Don't think I will spare you because you are a woman." Kurogane said with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't ask to be spared, did I?" Souma smiled sweetly. "Come to me with full force, else you won't be able to beat me." She said, still smiling.

"I like your confidence." He said. "Just don't regret what you have asked." He leaped toward her with full force.

Yuzuriha and Meilin helped Suoh to finish the group. Meilin send her arrow to injure the vital -but not deadly – part of the body to make them immobile and Yuzuriha did the same with her shuriken. Suoh make sure there was none can pass him to attack the girls but unfortunately there was one man managed to sneak out through the back of the hut. Meilin aware there was something coming from her back. She turned back in time, succeeded to block the sword with her bow. Yuzuriha acted fast and slit his neck with a kunai. The man fell dead.

"Thank's a lot, Yuzuriha-san." Meilin released her breath, relieved.

"You're welcome." Yuzuriha answered with smile. Then they concentrated back at helping Suoh.

A clash of sword was heard; Syaoran blocked another attack from Ryu. "You've always been blocking and evading! Why don't you attack? I feel bored!" Ryu said with annoyance then jump backward to prepare himself to charge again. Syaoran gave no answer. Instead he run forward and directed his sword straight to Ryu's heart. "Heh! Easy coming!" Ryu prepared to block but suddenly Syaoran swung his sword to his right side and targeting Ryu's left leg. Ryu startled but he managed to block the attack in time. As the swords come in contact with each other, Syaoran waste no time and he slipped hastily to Ryu's back, targeting his right leg. Ryu turned to block his attack but he wasn't fast enough. He managed to block Syaoran's sword after it had scratched his leg. He winced and jumped backward. Syaoran didn't let his prey escape. He jumped forward following Ryu and swung his sword horizontally at Ryu's head. Ryu ducked and acted the same targeting Syaoran's leg. Syaoran knew it was coming; he jumped, facing Ryu's back and swung his sword from his right side to Ryu's neck. Not surprisingly, Ryu survived the attack. Ryu block Syaoran's sword exactly before the sword decapitates his neck from his body. Syaoran didn't push his sword instead he jumped back, creating space between them. He's not the type who will insist in sword pushing battle.

"You're fast! At last you're serious!" Ryu said, smiling happily. "You're also not bad." Syaoran said. They become silent, considering the attack method that will work on the opponent. Together they charged forward and sword clashing can be heard again.

"Why do you involved in the Queen's kidnapping?" Syaoran asked when their sword has parted once again.

Ryu's eyebrow twitched. "I know nothing about that. What kidnapping?" One of his eyebrow raised. "At least I kidnapped no one. You've asked the wrong person." He charged forward. Syaoran dodged his attack. "Try to ask the ninja woman back there. I am a mercenary and I was just rented to guard the hut tonight. Souma was hired earlier than me; you may find whatever you want to know from her." Ryu said again while he rushed to Syaoran.

"So you know nothing about your opponent or the person who hired you but you just receive the work without asking?" Syaoran asked, astonished to the bravery – or stupidity – or simplicity – in Ryu's mind.

Ryu halted, lower his guard, annoyed. "I don't care that much as long as he didn't ask me to do something I considered as low. He just asked me to guard the hut and he promised me that I will fight many strong people tonight. There are about 10 people here before you came but they're not that strong. I beat them easily in no time." He said proudly but hastily added after saw the gloomy face of Syaoran. "I didn't kill a single of them though. I won't kill anybody unnecessarily." Ryu waved his hand in front of his face. "Bah! Enough talking, ok?! We're here to fight, not to gossip!" Ryu said again and he readied his sword.

"Fine. Let's finish this so I can return to my friend's place." Syaoran charged forward.

Souma block Kurogane's sword but was soon be pushed backward. She was a woman after all and brute strength of course was not her specialty. She diverted her defense and jumped to the nearest tree. She was creating space between them.

"Kheh! Now you wanna run away?" Kurogane scorned.

"I never said that!" Souma answered, put up a surprised face. "I just get some idea that clashing our weapon frequently is a disadvantage for me." She said, smiling. "Twin Crescent Moon!" She threw her weapon, Kurogane hit back both of them and at the same time Souma threw some kunai, caught her weapons back and jumped to another nearby tree. Kurogane annoyed and decided to help her stand back _firmly_ on the ground again. He leapt to the tree where Souma stood but Souma had jumped to another tree while throwing her weapon again. (This scene reminds me to a scene of a romantic couple chasing each other happily at the beach. You just need to minus the weapon, change the site into the forest and replace the serious expression that you put up as if you are chasing a burglar with smiling faces…)

Suoh, Meilin and Yuzuriha had terminated the gang. They checked the hut separately. Every room they've visited is empty until they heard Yuzuriha's shout. They ran to her side.

"Did you find something?" Suoh asked.

"A secret ladder. They have an underground room." Yuzuriha answered.

They entered the room and thread carefully for it is very dark. They end up in an empty cell. Meilin entered the cell. "Nothing here." She said.

"As what I have feared, they have removed her into another hiding place…" Suoh said anxiously. "Yuzuriha please ask your dog to track her down." Suoh turned to her. Yuzuriha closed her eyes and in a moment, grey smoke appeared from nowhere and materialized into a grey dog silhouette in front of her. Meilin astonished at the scene.

"But we don't have anything that can represent her smell." Meilin said.

"No need for that, she had been a hostage here for a week. Her smell must've remained." Yuzuriha said.

The grey dog smell the cell for a moment then ran – ok, not ran but floated - upstairs. All of them followed it. They left the hut and ran deeper to the forest. After a while, they can see another smaller hut. The hut seemed unguarded. Suoh halted the girls, bend down and took a peek inside through the window. He signaled that there are 2 people inside. All of them took position. Meilin stood at the right side of the door, her arrow is already on her bow. Yuzuriha has her kunai ready on her hand. Suoh kicked down the door. The guard inside startled but was soon lay unconscious on the floor thanks to the kunai and the arrow. The dog disappeared to the next room. They followed it. Then the dog disappeared to the ground below. Yuzuriha stepped forward and checked the ground. A moment later, she lifted up the board that was being covered neatly by earth. Another stairs lead downward appeared. They trailed down slowly. They were being welcomed by a soft purple light. There was a cell at the end of the room. The light was glowing from the ground inside the cell. At the center of it lay a woman with black kimono. Her hand was handcuffed to the wall and her eyes were wrapped by a fabric. She looked unconscious.

"Queen!" Suoh recognized her. He run to the cell's door and found it was locked. Suoh immediately can see the glow came from a magic circle that was carved on the hard ground. There is a remarkable T shape inside the circle beside all other shapes accompanying it. Yuzuriha threw him a set of key. "Found it on the body of one of the men upstairs." She said. The woman woke up and asked feebly, "What do you want again?"

Suoh opened the door and hastily removed the fabric that had closed her eyes. She blinked a few times and adjusted to the weak light while Suoh unlocking her cuff. "Please be at rest. We've come to save you." Suoh said. She nodded weakly and tried to stand but immediately fell down. Suoh caught her in time. "Pardon me for my rudeness, Queen Kaho." Suoh said. He kneeled, backing the queen and offered his back. The queen understand and she let him carried her at his back. They walked out of the small hut. The sky was already pale. "Dawn has come!" Suoh said. "We can't make it in time! Yuzuriha, you must go report to Nokoru-sama first so he can inform Sakura-hime!" Yuzuriha nodded. "I understand. Leave it to me!" She dashed with her dog spirit beside her. Meilin stayed with Suoh to anticipate if there is more opponent to come since Suoh can't move freely with the queen on his back.

The dawn was breaking. Sakura had been informed to come to the palace hall to attend the ceremony. She wore a kimono with cherry blossom's pattern and obi with the same pink colour. She walked lazily to the appointed place.

_What is the Mite'shu doing? Why they haven't sent me a word yet? The ceremony will begin soon… I was hardly sleeping waiting for them… _

Yue and Cero stayed in their room since the ceremony was closed to public. The maid escorted her to the hall and opened the door for her. The hall was huge and spacious with a few high glass windows at both side of the wall. The windows are opened now. There was a balcony at the right side of the room. It was the place where the new King will show himself to the citizen that had gathered below. There is a red carpet spread from the door to the throne seat which is now being occupied by Eriol. There is an empty seat at his side. At his right side stood the short blonde guy and at the left side stood Eriol's assistant that Sakura knew, Nakuru Akizuki. Mizuki wore a dark purple upper cloth and same colour hakama. Contrasting with him, Nakuru wore a plain bright yellow kimono. The ministers, most of them are elders, stood neatly at the right and left side of the outer line of red carpet. Sakura only recognize some of them - and she didn't care to know them more. Eriol's face seemed became paler every minute and Sakura felt sympathize for him. She had tried to help him but now she couldn't do anything besides waiting.

_What should I do to slow this procession down? But what do I buy time for if the Mite'shu failed to save Kaho-san! Aaah! This is driving me crazy!_ Sakura's brain kept racking in her each step.

_I wish Tomoyo was here… I can make a little ruckus by asking her to faint… _Sakura thought and giggled inwardly. She had walked to the throne seat and there was nothing more that she can do. She sighed inwardly and sat at the big seat that had been provided for her near Eriol.

Yuzuriha passed the site where Syaoran and Ryu had fought before. She heard a big thump sound and dodged early enough to avoid a falling tree. She kept running without glanced behind. Sending the news was the first priority for her.

Syaoran delivered a final blow to Ryu's stomach when he found an opening after Ryu's last big attack – Hama-Ryu-Oh-Jin. Ryu was knocked unconsciously after his head hit the trunk and Syaoran was left to release a relieved breath. "The dawn is breaking." Syaoran sat, leaned to a tree and gaze to eastern sky.

Yuzuriha kept sprinting and when she glanced at her side, Kurogane sat lazily at one tree's branch. He was closing his eyes and she was able to saw there are a few scratches on his cloth and face. Below the tree where he sat, lay a woman. Whether she is dead or not, she didn't know - and that was not her main concern. After running further, she passed the first hut. Akira and his comrade have already arresting and investigating the place. "Sorry, they woman killed the post pigeon." Akira told her. Yuzuriha kept running. Out of the forest, Yuzuriha dashed toward the house where Nokoru is waiting. She turned at the last corner and saw Nokoru had waited for her at the main gate.

"We've… finished… our… mission…" She panted heavily. Nokoru pulled out the dove from the cage near him, tied a small letter on it and threw it to the air.

"Okaerinasai. Thank you for your hard work." He said with a relief smile - for now he has no urgent worries. "Let's get inside. I want to hear a complete report from you."

"… and therefore the throne will be inherited by…" Eriol paused his speech. He took a deep breath. Sakura was expressionless.

_There's nothing I can do now. I'm so sorry Eriol. _She thought sadly.

Suddenly a dove flew inside the hall. Everyone's attention was diverted to the bird. Nakuru moved forward and spoke, "We're sorry for the interruption. Guards, please cast it out." A guard shifted forward and caught the bird. The dove didn't flee as if waited to be caught.

"There is a letter tied on its leg, Akizuki-sama." The guard said. Nakuru looked puzzled. The ministers whispered to one another. The room became noisy.

"It probably mine." Sakura said. She rose from her chair and walked toward the guard. She opened the letter which has been untied by the guard. After she read the letter, Sakura beamed inwardly. She put up a displeased face.

"There is an investigation that needs to be done on one of the King's Eriol assistant, Mizuki. This subject is urgent; therefore without disrespecting the procession, I thereby command this person to be arrested."

All the audience seemed shocked (Mizuki also) but Eriol acted fast. "Guards, arrest him." Mizuno flung back a little, horrified and said, "It can't be…"

When the guards advanced, he instantaneously pulled out something from his cloak and threw it to the floor. The room was filled with bright light and not long screams can be heard. Everybody snapped open their eyes panicky and there stood Mizuno with 5 unidentified creatures. The brown creature was taller than human, its face shaped like a bull but it has a body structure like a human. Now Sakura can see the scream was coming from one of the minister and guards who must have being sent flying across the room by the creatures. They were lying on the floor covered by some shred of the wall where they have been sent flying.

_Hope they were only unconscious. They must have some broken bones… _Sakura winced inwardly but reveal nothing on the surface.

Mizuno was carried by one of the creature at the shoulder and he smile triumphantly. "Ck, ck,ck… See by yourself if you can catch me now! This is my little cute magic creature. Don't worry, I will tell them to finish all of you gently." He swept the room with his blue eyes. "Gently enough to make your corpse unrecognizable! Hahaha!!!" His unpleasant laugh filled the room. Nakuru stood in front of Eriol, determined to protect her King. Sakura prepared her staff.

Thank you for my new beta who had reviewed my story. Try to guess how Sakura will fight in the next chapter, hehe...


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry, I got so many school stuff that I need to finish so I can't update quickly though I really want to… Please enjoy it now.

_Chapter 8: apointier_

_Disc: Watch out! It's Clamp's property!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, has the ceremony turned up into a monster party?" All people turned to the source of the voice. Yue and Cero stood at the window. Their wings extended gracefully behind their back.

"Who are you?!" Mizuno asked them.

Sakura cracked a little smile when she saw them. "Could you give me a hand here? I have a hard time distinguishing which are the monsters and which is their boss. All of them have the same dreadful face." She said mockingly, glancing to Mizuno.

"Whaat?! You!!!" Mizuno fumed. He clenched his fist then reopened it. A transparent box appeared. Yue and Cero landed elegantly beside Sakura. "He was going to put up a kekkai (barrier)!" Sakura whispered. She was not the only one that realized it. Some of the minister attempted to run toward the exit but the creatures knocked them back. Mizuno enlarged the box until it covered the whole hall.

"Why are you all in such a hurry?" He asked some of the ministers who had been knocked back. "That's so rude you know. The party has just started and no one can leave or enter this room without my permission." He gave up a curt smile. "Let's see… From where I should start? Hmm…"

_This is really bad. Most of the minister here only have tiny speck of magic power. They're too old for a battle, anyway. The one that can fight is only Nakuru, Eriol, me, Yue and Cero. 5 on 5… and we have to protect those ministers. _Sakura's brain run fast. _Hopefully the enemy isn't as strong as I thought. Else we're a goner… _

"Let's start from you." He pointed to Sakura. "You've ruined my plan. If I eliminate you all here, I can become the new King of Clow Kingdom. I don't need your position anymore." He glanced to Eriol.

Three of the creatures lunged to Sakura. Yue and Cero who were standing by her side were protecting her from the front. Yue swung his sword to one of the creatures but it dodged his attack. Suddenly it turned its hand into the shape of sword and swung back to Yue, clearly he was surprised but he managed to block the attack. Cero spat the fire ball to both of the creatures. They dodged it and kept advancing. One of them also changed its arm into a sword shape. Another one blew out ice icicles to Cero and he had to move aside to dodge them.

Sakura pull out the sword card. "Change!" She turned the card into pink then her staff turned into a slim sword. She stood in fighting stance. The beast that managed to run passed Cero advancing to her. She swung her sword horizontally to its neck. A gust of wind blew from the sword and formed a thin line. The beast ducked and aimed for her stomach. Sakura leapt backward. The thin line struck the wall and left a print of cut across the room.

As soon as the fight started, the ministers had gathered at the corner of the room as what Nakuru had asked them. "Now, let's leave them playing happily there." Mizuno seemed satisfied then he turned to Eriol. "My Lord, looks like you don't care for your loved one anymore, do you?"

Eriol smiled triumphantly. "You have no more threat over me." He answered fearlessly.

Mizuno looked confused but a thought suddenly dawned unto him. "Hhh… I see. So your wife has been freed. I don't know how you've done it, but well, it doesn't matter now." Mizuno shrugged his shoulder.

Mizuno who still sat at the creature's shoulder advanced to Eriol and Nakuru along with his last minion. Seeing their king was in grave danger, some brave ministers encircled the King and cooperated to make a magic barrier.

Eriol stunned. "Elders…"

"We can't stand there and do nothing while our King is in danger! Even this old people can do something to protect the King." One of the ministers said.

"Oh… what a loyal servant you have here." Mizuno shook his head. "Too bad… they're good for nothing." He jumped down from the creature and commanded them to charge to the barrier. The creatures kept hitting and in a few rounds, the barrier started to crack because of the collision.

"Elders, please stop." Eriol said.

"No, we won't hide in the corner like those cowards!" One of them said, referring to those minister who trembling at the corner.

"Yes! Although we are weak, but at least we want to be useful!" Another one said.

"We're already old and we've seen the world long enough. We can be replaced by young generation but a good king can't be replaced easily! If something happen to My Lord, we will be guilty to every citizen of Aero city." The other said.

The creature charge once again and the barrier broke. "Elders!" Nakuru and Eriol shouted together. The creatures beat the ministers. They scattered over the room with no more power left to resist.

Mizuno trailed slowly toward Eriol and Nakuru.

Eriol closed his eyes in fury. "Enough of this, Mizuno."

Mizuno halted and laughed. "Do you really think I will stop now?"

"Nakuru, tend the injured." Eriol said. "But, My Lord…" She was about to argue but after Eriol glanced at her, she canceled her intention.

"I won't let you hurt my people anymore!" Eriol said darkly and lifted up his staff high in the air. Nakuru left his side and started to cast a healing spell on each injured people.

A magic circle glowed beneath Eriol. There was a shape of sun at the center of the circle. His staff shone bright. A magic circle also glowed beneath Mizuno. A remarkable T shape was seen at the circle's center. Sakura saw the bright light and glanced to the light source while dodging in the air. Her breath was heavy.

_What does Eriol intend to do?_ Suddenly she felt a pain at her left arm. She shrieked and her body slammed the ground. Yue and Cero rushed to her side while evading the attacks.

"Are you all right?" Cero asked, he stood on guard. Yue examined her injury.

"I'm not all right!" She squealed in exasperation, trying to pipe her anger to anyone near her. _I'm a magician. Swords will never become my skill! The longer the battle, my energy will be drained away._ She winced.

"If you still have energy left to shout then you should be all right." Cero said, definitely ignore her anger. The creatures stood immobile in front of them. Then they made a circle. They groaned loudly and their body merged into one. The creature has three heads and 6 hands now.

"He really doesn't have any sense of artistic… Well, at least they make things easier now." Sakura rose.

"Not necessarily. We don't know what their combined ability now." Yue replied.

"However, it is easier since we are 3 vs 1 now." Sakura insisted.

Their conversation broke by an icicle flew into their direction. Three of them leapt back to dodge it. The creature advanced and attack with 6 hands sword. Yue halted the line of swords at left side and Sakura at right side. Cero spat more fireballs to be met with more icicles. Together, Sakura and Yue kicked the creature then Sakura slashed all of its right hand. The creature growled madly. Sakura gave a final blow, which split the creature. The corpse fell to the ground and tuned to ashes. They couldn't feel relieve now, the fight hasn't over yet. They felt a hot air behind them and turned their head. Fire emerged from Eriol's staff. He pointed it and it flowed to Mizuno's direction. But the fire couldn't reach him. He made a half circle ice barrier in front of him. The last two creatures leapt to Eriol.

"My Lord!" Nakuru's panic sound can be heard. Sakura acted fast. She turned back her sword into staff and pull out the wind card. "Windy!" she shouted. The card turned into a beautiful wind spirit and flew toward Eriol's fire. Windy blew the fire toward both of the creatures and after a loud growl, the creatures also disappeared into ashes. Following that, Windy made a new stream of fire that attacked Mizuno from his back. He was surprised and couldn't avoid the fire. He screamed and hit the ground, laid unconscious.

Sakura pulled her card and took a deep breath. She walked toward the villain and kicked him once. "You want to take my throne? Huh! Your blood is far insufficient!" She grumbled.

After the commotion died, only Eriol and Sakura were left at the messed room.

"How is my wife?"

"I don't really know her condition but she is safe now. I am sure they will escort her back to the palace soon. Please let your mind at peace, Eriol." Sakura assured him. "Your face is worse than yesterday; you should go and get a rest. Nii-san and Kaho-san won't be happy seeing you like this now." She added. Eriol smiled.

"Yes, you're probably right. Thank you. Thank you so much for your help, Sakura. I don't know what will happen if you're not here…" Eriol said, clutching her hand.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now go, get a rest before your wife come back. This is an order from the princess of Clow Kingdom." She said, pressing his hand soothingly. Eriol walked out of the room followed by Sakura. She smiled slightly. She had just helped his brother's best friend. Then she sighed, the fatigue that was forgotten in the battle's tension had weight down her body. She would also need a rest.

(-page break-)

"Thank you for your help, Syaoran-san, Meilin-san and Kurogane-san. We won't succeed if you're not here today. You've helped to save this city from chaos." Nokoru thanked them.

"It's all right. We are happy we are able to help." Syaoran replied modestly.

"You must be tired, please have a rest." Nokoru said and let them return to their room.

"Nokoru-sama, there is a thing that I want to discuss with you." Suoh whispered to Nokoru when all of them had gone stairs.

Nokoru nodded and they went to his room.

"What is it?" Nokoru asked when they were already in the room.

"Syaoran-tachi were coming from outside the barrier."

Nokoru didn't seem surprised. "How can you be so sure?"

"He told me by himself. They are coming from the country beyond the forest."

Nokoru let out a deep sigh. "My worries are true then."

Suoh looked with questioning look on his face. Nokoru explained. "It is rather suspicious for someone to know nothing about his own country if you consider he was originally from this kingdom. I have already thought over this possibility when they know nothing about magic and many else but I can't bring myself to unbelief our hime-sama's power."

"What should we do then?"

"We will report this to hime-sama herself. Everything will up to her judgment."

"When?"

Nokoru thought for a while. "Tonight. Tomorrow she will return to the capital, it will be tougher to meet her. Ask Akira to meet me when he had returned."

"Yes. I'll wait for his return then." Souh said then he left the room.

Nokoru sat behind the desk. There was nothing he could do. He had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was waiting for the report about the villain to come in. She knew Kaho had come back but she wouldn't bother the couple for now. They could share whatever they want to share and she would visit them later before her return to castle tomorrow. A soft knock was heard on her door. "Come in please."

A male maid came in with a glass of tea on the tray. Sakura gazed questioningly at him when he entered. "It's me again, hime-sama."

"Oh… I was going to make an appointment to receive the report on today's event but looks like I don't need to do it. But next time, please do make an appointment with me first."

"Yes, I'm sorry hime-sama." He put the tray on the table and pulled out a set of papers from his cloth. He submitted it to her. "This is the report, hime-sama. But… this isn't what we intend to report today."

"Is there any other quandary?"

"Yes, in this event we're asking help from outside people since we're being ambushed… and these people were coming from outside the barrier." He stopped to let Sakura absorbed his word. Sakura was indeed surprised.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked.

"They told my friend that they are coming from the country beneath the forest and their knowledge about this kingdom is absolutely scarce for people who born and live here."

Sakura thought for a while. "Are they still with you? Has they told anybody else about their originality?"

"Yes, they are guests in my house. They had been told not to spread this news to another people but looks like they have told a family in Fyr."

"Hmm… I can't investigate this matter here. When did they first arrive at this kingdom?"

"It was at the yearly ceremonial, the annual prophecy, in Fyr."

Sakura thought for a while. "… Bring them to Waeter. Tell them I want to meet them directly in my castle to privately thank them."

"When will it be, hime-sama?"

"Hmm… Tomorrow is my return. I need to check something first." Sakura pondered for a while. "The day after tomorrow. I will notify my guard for your arrival."

"Yes, hime-sama. Then I'll excuse myself."

Sakura nodded. She didn't have chance to think though. After Akira left, another knock was heard.

"Enter please."

Nakuru appeared behind the entrance. "Hime-sama, good evening."

"Ah, it's you Nakuru. How is it?"

Nakuru stepped inside and closed the door. "The King and Queen are all right, they just need more rest. About Mizuno though, he was still being questioned. We knew his plot better from his henchmen. Someone send them - in unconscious condition - to us. Some of them were hired to guard the Queen with high payment. A female ninja also hired to replace the role of private maid. Some of them still insisting that they knew nothing about this and only being hired to guard the hut." Nakuru stopped awhile. "Looks like the investigation will not run so smooth. I think we will only be able to send hime-sama the report a few days later." Nakuru sighed.

"It's all right. At least the situation had improved. I think there's nothing wrong by relaxing a little." Sakura comforted her.

"Yes, thank you for your understanding, hime-sama. All citizens looked relieved when they knew the ceremony was canceled -- although they were asking why the elders had injured. The King will announce the real incident to the public tomorrow." Nakuru smiled.

"Haha… Of course the ceremony cannot be continued if the throne bearer is a villain." Sakura smirked.

"Anyway, everything ends well. I am so relieved." Nakuru let out a sigh. Her palm touched her cheek.

"Yes, you also should get back to take a rest. Today is very tiring."

Suddenly realized that the princess must be tired because of her fight today, Nakuru felt ashamed of herself. "Ah, I'm sorry to occupy you, hime-sama. You must be very tired. I'm sorry to disturb you." She excused herself and slipped away hastily.

Sakura had wanted to say that she didn't have to feel guilty but Nakuru had gone out of her room so she only shrugged her shoulder. She went to her bed and slept well because of her tiredness.

"Sakura, thank you once again for your help." The first thing in the morning before her departure she heard the same sentence again from Eriol in his study room.

"Yes, Eriol. I've heard enough of it." Sakura groaned.

"I also felt the same. I don't know how to express my gratitude. You have saved my life, my beloved husband and our city." Kaho added.

"Yes, Kaho-san. I'm also glad that you're healthy now. I hope they didn't do anything bad to you while you're in their hostage."

"Oh, no. It's just inconvenient to have your eyes and hand being tied all day long. I also cannot exert my power because of the magic seal that he had planted. That is why my beloved husband couldn't find my presence and I couldn't contact him at all."

"I see. Then you have to rest and nourish yourself. You seemed to be skinnier..." Sakura said with empathy.

"Hahaha… Maybe that's right. I'll take your advice and I'll rest well." Kaho smiled.

"It's too bad that you can't stay with us any longer. Else I will make a nice banquet for you." Eriol said.

"Hahaha… Maybe next time Eriol. I have more pressed matter at hand now. I'll visit both of you when I have spare time, I promise." Sakura put one of her hand up.

"Ok, you've promised. Don't forget your own word, ok?" Kaho said.

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Then let us not hinder her depart any longer. Come, we will send you out of the castle." Eriol said.

All of them moved to the entrance and Sakura left with her palanquin, back to her castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The princess wants to see us?" Meilin asked startled. Kurogane just closed his eyes as usual.

"Yes. She had asked me to escort you to her castle in Waeter. Why? Are you unhappy seeing the princess?" Suoh replied and threw another question.

"May I know what matters that make her want to see us?" Syaoran asked Nokoru. His face didn't show anything in his mind now, _if _he was thinking about something.

Nokoru silent for awhile, he seemed a little hesitant to tell the truth. "You're a smart person and I believe a make-up excuse won't be valid for you… Especially you also had helped us before so… I think you deserve to know the truth." Akira and Suoh who sat at his side only closed their eyes, they believed whatever their leader thought was the best. "Princess is concerned about your originality. This kingdom was sealed from outer world by the barrier for almost 3 generations now. I won't explain anything about the barrier though - it is up to the princess whether she wanted to tell you or not. The barrier is a top secret and very few people know about its mechanism. Most of our citizen only knew that the barrier is there to protect them from magical creature, the one that lurking in the forest from where you had come. That forest is encircling our kingdom."

"Then besides questioning, what will she do to us?" Syaoran asked.

"I know nothing about it and I shall not predict anything about it." Nokoru gave the best neutral answer that he can think of. "For now, we will escort you to the capital city, Waeter. If we depart now, we will reach there in evening. Please prepare your stuff."

Syaoran and co went upstairs to pack their belonging.

"The sound-like invitation has become an order heh? I wonder what they will do if we refuse the invitation. Pack us and post it to the castle maybe." Kurogane mocked in their room.

"Kurogane-san! They will hear us! Don't say anything like that. Let's just check the situation first; we'll react according to it." Syaoran said.

"Kheh! I don't care about this princess stuff, if she wanted to capture us, my sword will be ready for the worst situation." Kurogane said again and Syaoran made no rebuke.

They left for Waeter that morning and in evening they had reached the city.

"We'll stay in Nokoru-sama house. Don't worry, you will not meet the princess today. The appointment is tomorrow." Akira said after they had reached the town. They went straight to Nokoru's house and no one really wanted to continue the conversation – beside Meilin and Akira, who still chatted happily about light stuff - for every one has something on their head. Nokoru's mansion was twice larger than Akira's house. There was a yard encircling the house and there were maids lined up at the front room, welcoming the return of their master.

"You must be tired after the trip, please rest in your rooms. The maid will show you the way." Nokoru said to them and they were lead to their room by a group of maids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R. I'll also try to revise a chapter every time I update a new one. Hopefully I can clear out my confusing English… '


	9. Chapter 9

New chapters for Christmas, hope you enjoy it!

_Chapter 9: succedere_

_Disc: Clamp and clamp only_

Sakura reached the castle that noon and was welcomed by Tomoyo.

"How was it? I heard the ceremony had been canceled." Tomoyo asked when they were walking towards the work room.

"Yes, the Mite'shu had finished their work splendidly. I'll tell you everything if you wish to hear it tonight." Sakura said satisfied.

"Of course." Tomoyo clasped her hand cheerfully. "I also want to know why you have an injury in your right arm." Tomoyo said airily, smile plastered on her face. Once again, Sakura was surprised by how meticulous she is. She was just about to rebuff but Tomoyo had seen through her.

"Don't lie and say that it's nothing. I saw you winced when you lift your right arm." Tomoyo told her. The cut was still hurt of course, but it has been a habit to say that you're okay to let someone you care stop worrying for you right?

"Yes, I understand Tomoyo-sama." Naughty tone laced in Sakura's voice.

"You better keep your word. Don't work too hard okay?" Tomoyo said after they had stood in front of the room, pointing her finger to Sakura. "See you tonight." She understood that Sakura need to finish another part of her chores and of course, Sakura will be distracted if she is around. Tomoyo walked away without waiting any response. Sakura just stared until she disappeared in the next corner.

Sakura went into her work room. Exactly after she sat on her comfy cushion, she heard a knock on her wooden door.

_What again…_ "Enter please."

A tall man with blond hair and milky white suit went in. The same smile always screened in his face. "Looks like everything went as it should be. Now, we just need to wait for the investigation from King Eriol." He walked to another cushion and laid himself down.

"Fye-san, do we have any record on when the magic creature successfully broke into our barrier?" Sakura asked him directly, ignoring his praise.

"Ah, in fact I want to report some matters related to that." He hit his fist softly to his other palm. "There were some magic creatures attacking the villager near the forest. Some people injured but nothing really serious. The city guards managed to eliminate them. No huge casualties." He waved his hand in front of his grinning face. I suppose no one could win from Fye in smiling pose, except the Chesire cat maybe (It has a really wide mouth so when it smiled, it was just sort of ripping its face from one ear to another).

"When was this happened?" Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"The day you collapsed." Fye answered, his smile became stiff but it went unnoticed by Sakura.

"Find all the reports related to similar incident. I want to know when these incidents happened and some other noticeable events that occurred before and after the incidents."

"Yes, hime-sama." Fye said. He stood, bowed, and went out of the room.

Sakura stood up. She went out of the room and walked through some corridors before she arrived at a dead end. She halted, stared hard at the wall as if her eyes can pierce through it, her body tensing. After a moment, she closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath, and relaxed her body.

_I don't know what I will get from this place. I'll just check for awhile, who knows I can get some hints…_ She thought.

She pushed her palm to the wall but it didn't meet the hard objects. Instead the wall rippled as if it was a pool of water. Sakura walked lightly crossing the wall and she arrived at a room filled with red lights. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjusted to the illumination. The room has many lines. It attached at the every side of its wall, roof, and floor. All of the lines connected to each other, emitting a blood red colour, and forming a complex line which giving the sensation of beauty but also a disheartening feeling. There was a podium at the center of the room. A pillar - about 1 meter height - implanted on the podium and at the top of it sat a crystal ball radiating the same red colour. Sakura walked to the crystal ball which was the source of the light. She stared at it.

_There's nothing different. Everything seemed as fine as it was. The first time I came here was with nii-san and okaa-san. _Sakura's face turned melancholic

_The red light at that time appeared very glum. Okaa-san said the ruler of the kingdom should pour his/her blood on the crystal and the crystal will decide whether the successor is worthy or not. _The scene in her mind materialized very clear as if it was only yesterday.

_Nii-san cut a small injury on his little finger and let some blood dropped onto the crystal. I realized okaa-san also had the same cut in her finger but the wound has dried. The lines polished more red lights. Later I knew the crystal is used to activate the kingdom's barrier and now I also understand why okaa-san can't activate the barrier. Okaa-san didn't come from the royal family so the crystal didn't accept her blood. The day when I become the ruler of this kingdom, I also came to this room. The red light shone as pale as my first visit. I always wonder what made it changed that way… After I dripped my blood onto it, the red light becomes more strong and lively. That was the last time I came here. _The train of thought in Sakura head's stopped. She waved her head.

_Standing here won't solve any problem. Maybe I should just finish another work before I return to this matter - for I can do nothing without more information… _

Sakura turned back and headed out of the room. She stayed at her work room until the sun had set and the stars showered the night sky with their twinkling lights. Sakura remembered her promise with Tomoyo and headed back to her bedroom. She cleansed herself before chatting with Tomoyo - which Sakura believed will be a lengthy talk.

She entered the bathroom and drowned herself in the tub. The warm water felt very relaxing at her skin. The injury at her right arm wasn't fully healed yet. When the warm water brushed over her arm, she winced.

_Ouch… Getting cut is not fun at all. I wonder why nii-san loved to practice sword. Well… he was very good with it since the beginning, I can't blame him. He was cool especially after he had embedded the sword with his wind magic though I'll NEVER EVER admit it to him. Yukito-san sure had helped him a lot. _

Sakura closed her eyes and recalled the picture of her brother's training. The wind spirit of his brother, Yukito, had always stayed at his brother's side and when his brother commanded, he would engulf the sword. A smile occurred to her lips.

_Yukito, a kind wind spirit. Though in ordinary he had no physical form, sometimes he will turn himself into a milky white wind and formed a male body. I loved to play with him a lot when I was still small. _

**_Sakura 10 years old, hiding from his brother who had told her to study. Touya set Yukito to search for her and he managed to do that easily. He found Sakura hiding behind the bush. _**

"_**C'mon, Sakura. Your brother is looking for you. Your private teacher had come."**_

_**Sakura waved her head. "No! I don't wanna study today! I wanna play!"**_

**_Yukito sighed. "Then you left me no choice." He turned and was ready to shout. Sakura panicked and jumped to cover Yukito's mouth. She had forgotten that he's transparent. She flew past him and fell with a thud to the ground. Yukito who was about to shout canceled his action. He crouched near her. "What are you trying to do Sakura?" He tried hard to suppress his laugh but it was futile. His grin was so wide that you can hardly call that a smile. _**

_**Sakura pouted, stood up and though all of her body ached, she walked with her (leftover) dignity to her study room, leaving Yukito behind. "Fine, I'll study today." Reluctant to admit her stupidity.**_

_Hahaha… It happened so long ago but sometimes it just felt like yesterday… He also had helped a great deal with my magic practices... _Sakura grinned widely. Then she snapped her eyes and shook her head hard.

_There you go again, Sakura. Why do you always think of the past? What a bad habit… _She lifted herself from the tub, shivered a little because of the temperature difference between the water and the air, and went out of the bathroom.

She wore a light sleeveless pink dress. _Tomoyo had known it so there no point in hiding my wound_. The wound was wrapped in white bandage. The bracelet in her right hand glowed under the white lamp light and the crystal emanating a soft blue light. She headed to Tomoyo's room. She stood outside her door and just wanted to knock when she heard sounds from inside. She hesitated. It sounded as if someone was speaking vigorously. After contemplating for a while, she recognized it was the sound of Cero. She knocked the door and opened it without waiting a response. Cero and Tomoyo smiled at her. Tomoyo was wearing a light green dress with long flaring sleeve and sat on the chair facing a small round table at the center of the room. Cero as usual, in small form, sat on the table. Sakura cracked a little smile and sat on the chair. They could see the garden and the night sky through the big window in Tomoyo's bedroom. Sakura glanced at the night sky and see a nice full moon. Tomoyo followed Sakura's sight and said, "I thought the sky is wonderful tonight so I didn't draw the curtain." Sakura nodded agreeing.

"I was just telling her about our fight in Aero castle's big hall!" Cero said, drawing their attention.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yes, he told the story so energetically and I just couldn't stand to be astonished when he showed his movement one by one." Tomoyo said. Her eyes full of amusement.

"Hey, that's mean Tomoyo! I was trying to show you my best move!" Cero said pouted. Then Tomoyo and Cero laughed together. Sakura just joined the laugh though she felt there was nothing funny.

She felt a little cast out in the talk. Inside her, loneliness and sadness started to creep in.

_Tomoyo is not my Tomoyo alone anymore. She already had a new friend that is much entertaining than me. I wonder that maybe I'm so boring in these days... _Cero told something funny again. Sakura didn't pay any attention to his word but she joined the laughter.

_I can't lift up the situation like Cero. I can't tell stories with that kind of movement. I also can't accompany her all the time... I have lots of works to be done. She must have been lonely all these times... _She joined another laugh.

_Maybe this is good for her... If she can be happy, then it's enough… Although I am not one of the people who can make her happy… _Sakura's thought kept working although she was joining some of the chat. When she had lost all her power to maintain her smile and happy expression, she decided it was the time she must withdraw.

"I think I should go back to my room. I'm sleepy." Sakura said at last.

"Oh, yes. Maybe you're still tired from today's trip. Go to sleep, you seemed a little distracted along our talk." Tomoyo responded with smile. Sakura stood up and smiled back although she was rather surprised that Tomoyo could feel her diverged attention.

_I thought I have put up a rather good play. I wonder where I failed at… _Sakura thought while leaving the room. She closed the door and the sound of chitchat heard as a trifling disruption. She laid her back to the wall and stared at the ceiling. Loneliness crept back to her heart. This time she didn't hide her sad face. No one was at that corridor though so she didn't attempt to. She flung her hand backward and her bracelet hit the wall with a cringing sound. She lifted her right arm and glanced at her mother's bracelet in silence. After a moment she decided to take a little walk at the garden. The garden was illuminated by dim lanterns. She walked through the opened corridor and stood a moment. The rooftop obstructed her sight. She walked out of the corridor toward the garden chair, the same chairs that her family sat in her seventh birthday. She stopped halfway, feeling that she wasn't alone, she turned over. Yue was sitting at the roof and laid his back to the higher side. At the roof there was a higher side that curves down so it made a nice spot to lie.

"What are you doing up there?" Sakura questioned him.

Yue glanced at her then turned back his gaze to the sky and answered, "Looking at the sky."

"Why should be up there?" She insisted, annoyed by the obvious answer.

He didn't turn his gaze. "Higher the place, fewer things can seal my sight."

Sakura nodded agreeing. "I wish I can join you up there but if someone sees me, it won't be appropriate." Sakura said with crooked smile.

"It's not the matter." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura puzzled.

"It's your choice to be up here. Another's thought shouldn't be your obstruction."

Her eyebrow raised, she felt challenged to sit there. She released her staff and used the "Jump" card. She sat beside Yue. Indeed, the view is very beautiful. No foliages or building that block her sight. A night breeze passed through her. She shivered a little since she only wore a sleeves dress. Yue saw her shivered through the edge of his eyes. He materialized his wings. One of his wings wrapped Sakura and pulled her closer to him. In normal condition, she must have rejected the kindness. She had decided not to be close to someone anymore and not to show her weakness to anyone. But only for that night, she was too mentally drained to reject or argue. No more coldness. Instead a soft warm feather draped her skin, and his body contact gave a secure feeling to her. A warm feeling crept to her heart. She laid her head to Yue's shoulder unconsciously and viewed the sky with soft smile carved on her face. Yue didn't make any movement nor expression. He was just sat there, let her inclined to him, and protecting her from freezing night wind without any speech, not trying to break the peaceful silence.

_It's so comfortable to have someone beside you, especially if he didn't keep asking or put up a sympathy expression. _Sakura thought while watching a shooting star pass.

"You're not making any wish?" Yue asked her.

"No." Sakura closed her eyes. "I've learned long enough, my wish will never be granted."

Yue didn't make any comment. Not long, Sakura fell asleep. This time she slept in tranquil. Nothing can bother her, at least for this moment. No task demand, no strange brooding, no bizarre feeling, nothing except warmth in her heart.

Morning has broken. Sakura blinked her eyes because of the sunshine which shot through her bedroom window. She turned uncomfortably to avoid the blinding sunlight.

_I must have forgotten to close the curtain last night._ She groaned. _Wait. Something didn't add up. I don't remember entered the bedroom. Last night… Tomoyo… Yue! I watched the night sky with Yue! Aaah… I must have fallen asleep then. _Sakura closed her eyes tightly._ Uuuhh… what a shame. He must've carried me to my bedroom. _She shook her head. _I should apologize later for causing trouble for him. Oh my god, how could I fallen asleep up there at the first place? Hua…. If nii-san or okaa-san sees me now, they will laugh at me…_

Sakura got up and cleansed herself. She wore a light green kimono with small foliage pattern scattered all over it. The obi was plain crimson. She remembered the prior arrangement with Mite'shu at noon and decided to extract some data from Fye first before her guests' arrival.

_He should have finished what I asked him to do. He got fast hands and feet. That is very helpful for me. However, sometimes I wonder why there's some kind of mysterious atmosphere around him. _She went to the work room. "Ask Fye to meet me. Tell him I want the report that I had asked him yesterday." She commanded one of the guards who guard her work room. Without delay, the guard nodded and ran to search for the merry sorcerer. She went inside, sat comfortably and picking up a random document. She was just about to finish reading it when a knock heard on her door.

"Enter please."

The sorcerer appeared. His face has the same smile that seldom fades away. "Yes, hime-sama? Start to work in this early morning? That is so like you. Hard-working and full of energy!" He greeted. (Was that can be called as a greeting?)

"Where is the report? I hope you finished it already." Sakura ignored the greeting.

"Ah, of course! How can I make my princess wait?" The sorcerer went inside and closed the door. He handed the papers that was on his hand. "Not much that I can find. Only 3 strikes in these twenty years and nothing particular in between them." Fye sat on the cushion across from Sakura.

Sakura read the papers. "The first strike was in my first year of birth. The second was on my 17th birthday. The last strike was on a week before, the day I collapsed." Sakura read aloud the paper.

"Yeah. As I said before, no significant event before or after the strike. Your father went long before the first strike. After that, you mother become the temporary ruler. The suspicious thing is on the second raid. It's exactly on the day when your brother went away."

"…" Sakura seemed hesitant to speak out her opinion.

Fye looked at her questioningly and smiled. "What do you think, hime-sama?"

"It is too early to conclude something…"

"Yes, I understand. But a hypothesis is also needed." Fye encouraged her.

"… Don't you think… the strike happen whenever the heir disappeared?" Sakura said, uncertain.

"Your father had gone long before the strike but we never knew when he actually disappeared so your thesis may be true. The clearest one is the disappearance of your brother; there may be a big connection. But in your mother's vanishing, there's nothing happened."

"Okaa-san… is not the legal heir of the Clow kingdom. The legal heirs are otou-san, nii-san and me."

"But you didn't disappear on the third strike. You went back safely although not in a good shape."

"Yes, that is why. The strike happened when there is something happened to the heir. When it took place, the barrier become unstable… The barrier…" Sakura paused, Fye waited with patient. A thought dawned into her head. "The barrier depends on either the heir's health or magic power!" Sakura put her palm on her forehead. Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Hime-sama, how can that happen? How can the heir have any connection with the barrier?" Fye asked with solemn smile. Sakura eyed him. She doubted that he really didn't know anything about the barrier. Although the barrier room was sealed except for royal family but there were many gossips about it, spread all over the country.

"You can't trick me with that smile, Fye-san." Sakura said shortly.

"I tricked no one hime-sama." Fye put up a puzzled expression.

"It's impossible that you are here for almost 20 years and know nothing about the barrier room." Another thought dawned into her head. _How can he stay so young after 20 years? I remember there's nothing changed with his appearance from my childhood memory. _She quivered inwardly. _Well, that's not my main concern now…_

Fye smiled -- or mask his real expression with that smile, whichever it was, he still smiled. "Of course I heard it before. Your brother ever mentioned it to me. It wasn't detailed enough so I can't just guess directly right?"

Sakura thought for a while, considering whether it is wise to tell him about the barrier room. _If nii-san really mention something to him but not clearly, it means I also shouldn't reveal more than it should be._ _Well, if I told him not everything about the room, it doesn't matter does it? He knew nothing about the location. Beside, there is a seal that protect the room so only royal family that can enter… I don't think the seal can be broken easily…_

"Then tell me what you've known about it." Sakura took a precaution.

"Well, as I've said before, not much. The barrier was created by Clow Reed himself to avoid the raid of magical creatures from the forest and to obstruct anyone who wanted to come in or come out. Later after he passed away, the barrier was maintained by every Clow Kingdom's heir. It is also one of the legal substances that will proof the validity of the successor."

"…That's all?"

"Unya… I've told you before I know not much about it." Fye put out a pouted face.

"… I'll only add a little. The barrier will ask for the inheritor's blood. If the blood is not from royal family, the barrier will not react to the blood and the barrier will grew weaker while there's no legitimate successor. That is why it's one of the valid proofs since if it rejects you, there'll be many magical creature invasion. All civilian will question the situation and automatically your capability and legitimacy as a throne inheritor."

"Hoo… Now I understand. The blood contract may relate to the health or magic power then. Your premise is acceptable."

"Too bad there is no real evident." Sakura felt disappointed.

"Yeah. But if we can find something from this case, we may also know something about your families' disappearance." Fye supported.

Sakura surprised. It was exactly the same with what she had been thinking. But she wouldn't put her hope too high. _I mean if they are still alive, why they don't come back and find me?_ The feeling of unwanted felt more frightening than being left. She shuddered but shook it off. She has more work to finish than think about uncertain things that probably would never happen.

"There's nothing more about this case than we can talk about. Is there anything else you want to report?"

"Humm…" Fye thought, he closed his eyes and arched his eyebrows. "I think none." He shook his head. "I'll inform you later if the Mite'shu had come. They are bringing the outsider guest today, aren't they?"

"He-em. Then you may leave."

Fye stood and bowed. "Then good morning, Sakura-hime." He went out of the room.

As soon as Fye went out, another knock heard on the door.

_Who is it this time?_

"Enter please."

Tomoyo entered. She wore a beige kimono. A group of swans which are ready to fly was stitched at the lowest part of her kimono. "Good morning Sakura! Are you feeling better?"

_Feeling better? …Ah, yes… I use that reason yesterday. Did she know that I slept at the roof? I don't think Yue told her… Better not touch that subject…_

"Oh, I'm fine. Is that why you came here?" Sakura felt happy since her friend –and her last family- still concerning her.

"Of course. But there is another thing." Tomoyo said while sat down at another cushion near Sakura.

"Hm? What is it?" Sakura tilted her head.

"I heard from Fye that today you will receive guests who had penetrated the barrier." Tomoyo stopped for awhile.

_Ups… I forgot to tell her that. She must have interested in this kind of thing._

"Sorry. I disremember to tell you that part yesterday." Sakura said guiltily.

Tomoyo said, "No prob. Why do you have to apologize? You have many things on your mind and you're also tired yesterday. It's not your mistake."

_Yeah… Loads of things on my mind… But stupid resentment mainly… _Sakura nodded and use that chance to camouflage the fact that she didn't want Tomoyo to look into her eyes. She shifted her gaze to her hand but she knew Tomoyo didn't move her gaze.

"May I come with you?"

"Uh?" Sakura lifted his head. This time she looked with question mark written clearly on her face.

"I want to what kind of person they are!" Tomoyo clapped her hands in front of her chest and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Ne, please Sakura!"

Sakura blinked. Well, at least the conversation didn't lead to the destination that Sakura dreaded to hear.

"C'mon. I know this is an important matter and this is a formal meeting but…" Tomoyo's word was cut by Sakura's laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura closed her mouth with her palm and tried her best to stifle her laughter. "Sakura" Tomoyo called her again. She worried that her friend had gone insane.

"Hahaha… No… Wait…" Sakura said while embracing her stomach which is suffering because of her hilarity. "You know, you speak with such a tone that make me thought that someone will die tonight if they don't see a circus. So serious! And you are only asking whether you may come with me to meet them or not! Don't use such a tone!" Sakura said with smile. "Of course you can come. This is our palace. There won't be anything happen."

_Yes… I will fulfill whatever you want as long as it doesn't endanger yourself. You are the only one that left. I will protect you and grant you happiness even though I had to sacrifice everything. _

"Why don't you just wait here? Fye-san will come back and notify us if they had come." Sakura offered.

Tomoyo nodded cheerfully. "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
For those who are waiting for Syaoran arrival, sorry to disappoint you. The gap between Sakura's return and his meeting is one day and I dunno why I can write till 8 pages just for 1 and a half day. I'll upload new chapters at the second week of January so before that, please R&R! Thank you! Merry X'mas and Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

This is the result. I edited it in the middle of my exam week and struggle to open this site because the internet connection is so suck (since the earthquake in China). Please enjoy.

_Chapter 10: procéder_

Disc: From the character designer of Code Geass Lelouch

Syaoran and Kurogane were having breakfast. Their room has the same characteristic as the one in Akira's house. A small table on the middle of the room, two bed at the right side, some cabinets full of decoration thingy and book shelf at the opposite side.

They weren't preparing much for the meeting today. (Well, there nothing to be prepared if you don't know the real meeting intention right? The highest possibility is they may be investigated and questioned like a criminal in the court. But no worries, I didn't put it like that! )

They were eating in their own room, not because they weren't permitted to go out. Just not enough moods to do it. The food was being delivered personally by the maids to their room and served on the table. Some slices of bread and a few kinds of fruit butter were positioned aesthetically in the basket. Syaoran wore a white shirt with long sleeves beneath his mousy vest and trousers. Kurogane wore a crimson knee-length button coat that has slits at both sides until his hip. His trousers have the same color. Those were not their own clothes. It was the one provided by their house lord. No, it wasn't because they didn't have any decent outfit for a formal meeting, a respectable suit was packed in each of their belonging, but… it was in the inn of the city beyond the forest. So… Since it was rather troublesome to go there and take it plus the house lord had considered those case on their behalf and supplied proper clothes, they didn't need to waste time to think about it anymore.

Syaoran put a little orange butter on his bread and took some bites. Kurogane ate them plainly. Before they finished their breakfast, someone was knocking on the door. Syaoran went to open it.

"Nokoru-sama said that we will depart for the castle this morning." The male maid said.

"Oh, okay. We're almost finished." Syaoran replied.

"Then I will escort to where Nokoru-sama had waited. Another maid also had been sent to Meilin-san."

They followed the maid, walked out of the room, went downstairs, and walked oppositely from the main gate.

_This mansion seemed normal from the outside but the inside is huge._ Syaoran thought on the way

_Nice paintings at the wall, vases on cabinet almost at each corridor, so many doors lead to unknown room. Nokoru-san sure is rich. I wonder beside the store and secret agent, what other work that he does…. _His eyes caught every detail that he had seen and his brain reeled though his expression was very relaxed.

The maid stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor. He opened the door and held it so Syaoran and Kurogane able to pass. They walked out of the corridor and stepped on brick path which surrounded by fresh grass, coated with dew. They trailed the path and went into the stable in front of them. The stable was spacious. Probably more than 20 horses were kept in there. Nokoru along with his two best friends were already waiting. They seemed to indulge in a serious talk. Three of them wore the same English tuxedo with different color. Nokoru wore white shirt under his black tuxedo along with a pair of black trousers, Suoh wore dark blue color while Akira wore khaki color. They were not the only group inside the stable; another 10 maids also accompanied them, lined neatly in their right and left side. Nokoru stopped talking and smiled while saw his guests coming.

"Good morning, Syaoran-san, Kurogane-san." Nokoru greeted.

"Good morning too, Nokoru-san, Akira-san, Suoh-san." Syaoran replied politely. Suoh and Akira nodded as civilly. Kurogane just growled. He never liked the formality.

"Has Meilin come here?" Syaoran asked Nokoru.

"Oh, yes. She is taking a tour to decide on her own horse. We'll ride to the castle. You may pick whichever you like or if you feel it's too troublesome, we'll pick one for you."

"Thank you. I'm very interested in your horse collection. I should not waste this chance to take a tour." Syaoran praised Nokoru.

"Ahaha… Thank you for your compliment. Just explore to your heart content. After you set your choice, we'll soon depart." Nokoru beamed.

Syaoran nodded and started to check out on each horse. _All of the horse has high quality. It's almost as good as the one we have on our castle's stable. The expense to buy either to care for them is not cheap…_

At last Syaoran chose a brown horse and Kurogane chose a big black horse. They also had met Meilin. She wore an emerald sleeveless cheongsam type vest and a trouser with the same color. She had chosen a white horse which was smaller than usual but the quality was not disappointing.

As soon as everything settled, they set off together to the castle. Syaoran noticed that Nokoru's mansion were at the outer skirt of the capital city. The outer region's houses were more like western style but when they entered deeper to the city, the houses change into modest Japanese style. The buildings were not very high and Syaoran predicted the highest house they have probably only three floors. The street was busy as usual. People met people and chatted, some were busy shopping, some kids were running and playing with their friends, market trader were happily trying to seduce you to buy something, everything was just as common and as lively as a city can be. The only building that catches their eyes is a high tower at the north side. The tower was white, the top was flat, and there was a small window-without-glass near the top. They were heading toward it and slowly Waeter's castle came into sight. They passed a highway that connected the castle and the city. The castle was the only building at the center of the lake. It was as if an island floating in the middle of the lake.

"Wow… The castle is like floating…" Meilin stated in awe.

"Oh yeah… I forgot you're not from here… The Waeter city was build on a lake. The royal ancestor built this castle disconnected to the city to ensure its safety." Akira explained.

The castle was covered with hedge as dungeon wall and guards were guarding on the entrance path. "Hoee… Are there any ferocious creature down there?" Meilin asked while looked down to the water surface, hearing Akira's explanation she assumed something deadly might appeared to eat her if she fell into the water.

"No. It's not like what you think." Nokoru laughed watching her reaction. "This castle has only one entrance so no one can sneak in. The bushes were also thorny enough to block anyone who wanted to enter. This castle was also protected with some magic." Nokoru explained again.

"It's the only entrance and the only way out." Syaoran uttered.

"Yes. That is the negative part. But luckily there weren't any war since hundred years ago so it doesn't really matter." Suoh replied. "…Though the situation won't always be as calm as it is." He added.

They passed the guards after Nokoru had talked with them. Syaoran noticed the castle isn't very high and he can see, although some roofs were only plain white but at some section they have a green cross line. They crossed the small yard in front of the castle and leapt down from their horses at the entrance door. Some horse keepers approached them and took the horse to another place. The castle itself has a Greek architecture. Two big pillars supporting the half-sphere roof can be seen decorating the entrance door. The door was also opened and guarded by another guards. Nokuru spoke to one of them and the guard ran inside. When Syaoran entered, the guard stopped him. Not only him but Kurogane and Meilin as well.

"Please leave your weapon here."

Kurogane was about to rebut but Nokoru was faster. "I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that weapon is not allowed inside the castle."

"It's not like we want to decapitate her or something…" Kurogane snorted.

Syaoran put out his palm and said, "It's all right. We'll leave the weapon here. It is also our way to show our respect and goodwill."

Kurogane made no other comment and although he heavily dislikes to be separated from his sword, he didn't make any other objection. Syaoran and Meilin also handed over their sword and bow.

"It's okay; hime-sama will not do anything that can hurt you. I can guarantee that." Nokoru said to comfort Kurogane. Kurogane still looked displeased but he replied nothing.

The first guard came back.

"Hime-sama had waited at the great hall. Please proceed through."

Nokoru nodded and they went inside. They gaited through dim corridor, lighted by sunshine that went through the window-without-glasses. The beauty of the garden can be seen through those windows. They halted in front of a large stone door. The large gate was carved with many pictures and words that Syaoran and his friends couldn't read. Syaoran reminded himself that he would ask about it later.

"Wah What a huge gate. I wonder if it's very heavy…" Meilin commented.

Akira and Nokoru smiled at her. Suoh didn't change his serious expression, no comment as usual.

"It's not as heavy as you think." Nokoru said. Akira touched the door and it seemed to open by itself. The door didn't make a high-pitched cracked like the normal heavy door usually produced, instead it opened slowly, quietly but steady.

Meilin gaped. "How can…"

"Hahaha… We'll tell you later about that, Meilin-san." Akira said. Kurogane and Syaoran also astonished but they just didn't show it in their face. Another question added into Syaoran's note.

The door opened to reveal a big hall. The three fellows were very astonished and none of them can hide the expression this time.

The floor was covered with white ceramic. They can see the sky trough the roof as if the roof is made from glass. The surrounding wall is also transparent. They can see the very same garden outside the room which was part of the garden they've seen. The huge stone door cricked quietly again behind them and closed itself. Then the door vanished and replaced by the view of the corridor which they've passed before.

"This is… awesome…" Meilin gawked. Syaoran only nodded in agreement. The other three male just smile understandingly.

"Welcome to Waeter's castle, our respectable guests. Please come forward." A male voice heard from the other end of the room. All head whipped to the sound's direction.

A male stood at the foot of the platform. He was wearing a milky white suit. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. A smile plastered on his handsome face. A royal chair which was seated by a woman with green kimono was placed at the platform. Another girl with beige kimono stood beside her. Farther at the end of the platform were 5 guards lined neatly. Each of them has a sword clung at their waist. They have different appearance from the outside guards which were holding a lance and wore heavy armor. They only wore usual white shirt and trousers with brown leather attached at their chest, legs, knees, arms and palms. Syaoran noticed there are another 2 corridors at the other end of the room.

When all of them had walked until the center of the hall, the girl in beige gasped and closed her mouth with her hand.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and asked worriedly, "Are you all right, Tomoyo?"

"It's… it's them!" Tomoyo stuttered. Sakura fixed her gaze to the guests who had arrived at the foot of the platform. "What 'them'?" she whispered without moving her eyes. Then a familiar face caught her attention. The only sign of her surprise was her momentary bulged eye. _It's him! The one in the festival in Fyr!_

That small reaction didn't escape Syaoran's attention. He smiled inwardly. _I bet she recognized me now._

Nokoru bowed and spoke. "We've come as what you had summoned, hime-sama." The others were bowing as well.

"This is Li Syaoran, Meilin and Kurogane." Nokoru introduced them to Sakura who already familiar with one of the guests.

"Welcome to my castle, my respectable guests." Sakura greeted politely. Then she turned to pale Tomoyo once again. "Tomoyo, do you know them?"

"Of course! They… they are the one inside the cave and able to enter the barrier you've created!" She pointed at them with fear.

Nokoru, Akira and Suoh didn't catch up with the situation.

"No, it's not like you think! Let me explain" Meilin said. She agitated and took a step forward. The swordsman behind Sakura already had their hand on the sword's hilt. They readied their stance, geared up to slash anyone who looked threatening to their princess.

"Wait." Two voices were heard in unison. It's Syaoran and Sakura's. Both of them locked their gaze but Sakura hastily broke the eye contact.

Syaoran held Meilin's arm. "Calm down. We'll explain this cool-headedly."

Sakura turned to her protectors and said, "Nothing happened, please don't be alarmed." The guard put their hand loosely at their side and returned to their post after hearing Sakura's word. Fye remained calm through the event. He didn't even move a muscle. Akira, Suoh and Nokoru also didn't move since they did know Meilin didn't mean any harm and they still didn't quite understand the real circumstances.

"We're very sorry to have scared you, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran bowed and apologized.

"My master here, Kurogane-san, didn't mean any harm. We were chased by unfamiliar creatures and searching a place for a defense point. The situation was just too terrible at that time so your sudden presence had surprised him."

Sakura nodded. "So that was what happened... I should apologize that I didn't recognize you at all since I fainted at that time."

"It was a chaotic situation so nobody could be blamed." Syaoran responded kindly.

"But I suppose you should have recognized me at the first glance…" She raised her eyebrow then added quickly. "I mean us". Sakura was referring to her meeting with Syaoran at Fyr but all of the rest though she was referring to current meeting. Of course, Syaoran understood her point.

"Well, yes… I was happy to know that hime-sama were so healthy after that incident. I don't have any other intention." He said with smile.

"So, we won't be arrested, will we?" Meilin asked anxious, oblivious to Sakura and Syaoran double-meaning conversation.

Sakura chuckled. "Of course not. I invited you here not to arrest you."

_Though it is my purpose at the first place if you're dangerous…_ Sakura thought behind her smile.

"May I ask what kind of barrier that is protecting this country?" Syaoran started to bring up his questions.

"Oh, the barrier. Its function is to protect our citizen from the kind of creatures that chased you that day. It was being designed so that no living creature can pass."

"…It also means there's no human can come in or go out right?" Syaoran concluded hesitantly.

"Well… yes. But the main purpose is to protect our people from the magical creature." Sakura replied, sternly.

"How long has that barrier stood?" Meilin asked.

"It's been hundred of years. The great-great grandfather of the Clow family, Clow Reed, was the one who set it up and the successor is just maintaining it as the way it is now." Sakura replied.

"How can all of you were in the forest at the first place?" Sakura asked Syaoran in turn.

"We're doing some sort of task. The destination should not be that forest but we're somehow dragged there." Syaoran forced a smile.

"We're planning to get out of that place when those stupid wolves came and cornered us." Kurogane added more explanation. Sakura nodded understandingly.

"I see… Seems that all of us have many questions. I've prepared a feast for all of you. Let's enjoy the food while we're talking." Sakura stood up and went down the platform stairs at her right side. One swordsman run to the door that leads to the right corridor. Tomoyo and all swordsmen followed Sakura. Fye waited and after Sakura reached the bottom ladder, he also escorting her. The swordsman opened the door. He held the door until all of them passed then gestured for Nokoru's and Syaoran's party to follow.

_So many guards are following us. She hasn't trust us completely yet…_ Syaoran analyzed.

They walked trough the corridor which was supported by pillars. They can view the beauty of the garden, unrestricted by the wall, not like the corridor before, thanks to the space created by those pillars. They turned left and entered a room with big glass windows at both side of the room. Sun shone in and its glinting light made the room bright. A long table sat at the center of the room. So many chairs encircled the table. A few maids came in and out from the door at the opposite of their door. They were bringing foods, beverages, and utensils from another room which supposed to be a kitchen.

Sakura went to the end side of the table. At her right side sat Tomoyo, Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira. At her left side sat Fye, Syaoran, Kurogane and Meilin. Female maids were standing behind each of them, ready to pour more drink to the one they serve. The swordsmen that followed them earlier lined up neatly at both side of the wall. They were standing between windows to they would not block the sunlight.

"Please, just enjoy the meal. I hope it suits you appetite." Sakura said formally to start the lunch. She started to eat. Kurogane watched her and looked at his food, suspicious as if it has any poison in it. After all of them touched their food and no one turn green or dying, he also began to eat.

The room was deadly silent. Nobody started the talk. The clearest sound is the fork and spoon which dancing harmonically with the food on the plate. Sakura hated this kind of situation and her position in it. She's the princess and of course no one would start to talk if she didn't start it. She inhaled a deep breath and put up a smile.

"Meilin-san, why a girl like you want to go in a journey?" She started with a suck, common standard, boring question.

"Well, I think I want to see the world together with my friends." Meilin answered with courtesy.

Akira chuckled. "What's funny, Akira-san?" Tomoyo asked him.

"No. It's just…" He chuckled again. Nokoru smiled and he replied for Akira, "I've asked her the exactly same question before."

"Well, is it that really rare for a woman to travel instead of locked in the house doing chores?" Meilin asked, rather annoyed that her existence is considered as 'unique'.

All people sat surrounding the table chuckled, except Kurogane of course. He was the only one who still ate in silent and there was no slightest indication that he would be interested in the conversation.

"No, it's not like that, Meilin-san." Tomoyo replied in smile.

"It's just so rare to have a woman who traveled all over the place while most of them preferred to be at home – not that I despise that kind of woman." Fye spoke. "Don't you want to be part of them someday?" He asked her.

Meilin's eye bulged in horror. "Stay in the house and only doing housework?!"

"Hm? What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"No! Don't expect me to do that kind of thing! It will kill me in an instant!" Meilin replied dreadfully. She rubbed her cheek with both of her palm, expressing her dismay.

Everybody laughed. There was still no response from Kurogane.

"I remember when she was a child, the punishment that she feared so much was doing house chore for weeks." Syaoran said, still laughing.

"So both of you are childhood friend?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin and Syaoran nodded together. Sakura suddenly felt an urge to invert her gaze and her food is looked much more entertaining than all these fluffy conversation. But well, she couldn't do that of course. She was the host, and there were many things that she still wanted to know from them. She had been locked in her kingdom for all her life, outer world was a luxury which she would never ever dare to dream of.

Sakura noticed the silence of the tall person in red, the only person who was not joining the merriment. "How about you, Kurogane-san? Are you also their childhood friends?" She asked him, baiting to engage him in. Everybody fell in silence while waiting for his reply.

Kurogane eyed her before answered, "What will you do if I'm not? Will there be any difference if I am?"

_What a nice reply…_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

Syaoran cleared his throat and answered to reduce the tense, "He is my sword master, hime-sama. It was already so since I was 7 years old."

Fye decided to stand up for his princess. "Hoo… I see. So Kuro-san can play with sword!"

"My name is Kurogane! Stop calling me as if I'm a dog!" Kurogane answered Fye. He lost his composure.

"It doesn't matter isn't? Is there any difference that I call you Kurogane-san or Kuro-san only? You know that I'm talking to you. That's the important point right?" Fye still answered in smile but his blue eyes, which most of the time only seen as a slit, stared at Kurogane intently.

Kurogane turned at him and scowled. Fye replied with a sweet irritating smile and his eyes returned to a slit. He decided that the tease was enough. He turned to Syaoran.

"Then Syaoran, why can he become your master?"

"Eh? Oh… He…" Syaoran totally surprised being questioned after the edgy debate. "He is the strongest in our country. I asked him to accept me as his student and he was willing." Syaoran answered. _Well… I'm not totally lying and I'm practically just cut the story short. Though the one who approved Kurogane as my master is definitely my father, the ruler of Li Empire, not me. But I shouldn't touch the subject about my parents yet. It will be too troublesome to explain. Better to cover this matter as long as possible. _

There was another standard question which Sakura haven't asked. It was 'where are your family?'. But Sakura decided to leave that question since she was never in the mood to answer if being asked back.

_They can find my family matter from another people. I'm not that stupid to throw a question that will hit back at myself. _Sakura thought bitterly.

"How long have you've been in this kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…It's been 10 days since the first time we arrived at Fyr." Syaoran replied after thinking.

"How was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"How was what?" Syaoran didn't catch the question.

"Our country. How was it in your opinion so far?" Tomoyo made her question clearer.

"Oh… interesting… I think." Syaoran replied, not sure.

"Why did you answer in hesitant?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because it's so hard to describe the feeling." Meilin tried to back him up.

"Yes. There's still so much that we haven't known. I feel excited as if something thrilling is waiting for us. Sometimes I'm also feels afraid. There are so many other expressions that I can't explain in words, but I felt it throbbing in my heart." Syaoran explained enthusiastically, he held his chest.

Sakura thought she almost could see sparkle in his eyes. She giggled. Syaoran flushed.

"Eeh… I think I'm too excited…" He said.

"No. It's all right. It's been a while since I see someone as eager as you." Tomoyo said while stole a few gazes at Sakura.

Sakura knew what Tomoyo meant. _That kind of me had been dead 3 years ago… _She smiled sadly for herself and tried to escape Tomoyo's stare. Fye caught her expression. He also smiled softly. Where had his little princess that was so cheerful and happy gone to?

The air around the table suddenly turned melancholy. Sakura realized this and snapped herself from her thought. _Aahhh… I can't believe I shift my attention in the middle of the conversation!_

"Looks like all of us had finished eating." Sakura said, put up a smile. "Would you like to take a tour in our castle? Of course you can enter every room but most of them are free from restriction." Sakura said.

"Can we?" Meilin asked back, enliven.

"Of course. Tomoyo will guide you." Sakura said and turned to Tomoyo. "Will you help me to escort our guests?"

"I will be more than happy to do that." Tomoyo said, beaming.

_I know you will. That is why I ask you. _Sakura grinned inwardly.

"I have more errands to run, I'm sorry that I can't accompany all of you longer." Sakura said regretfully to them.

"It's all right. We know a kingdom princess won't have many free times." Syaoran eased her.

"The castle's library is opened for you. Try to visit it, maybe you'll find answers to some of your questions."

Sakura smiled and excused herself along with Fye. She and Fye went back to her work room while Tomoyo, Mite'shu, Syaoran and friends went to tour the castle.

At the corridor, Sakura met Yue. She decided that this is the right time to thank him. She halted and waited until Yue came closer. Before Yue passed her, she said in small voice, "Thank you for last night." Yue stopped in his track and nodded acknowledging then continued his pace.

"Wha Now, now, what did our princess do with Yue last night?" Fye asked Sakura with tease.

"It's not your business." Sakura replied, she flushed again when she remembered last night.

Fye smiled watching his princess. He bent down a little to whisper in her ear, "How does it felt to sleep in Yue's hug?"

Sakura turned abruptly and blushed. "You… You see it!"

Fye laughed and said, "Hime-sama, you were on the roof! Of course I can see both of you! I don't even need a telescope!"

Sakura clasped her hand at Fye mouth to stifle his word. "Don't be so loud. Others can hear you!" She said panicked. Fye was a little surprised. "Promise me you won't tell anybody!" She demanded.

For a second, Fye felt the princess in front of her reverted into her old personality, the cheerful character before her brother disappearance. Fye nodded in smile. Sakura released her hand.

"People can never fully change though they try hard to bury their past, or transform into someone else." Fye muttered, but more to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, didn't catch his word.

"Nothing." Fye said. Sakura looked at him with suspicion.

Fye pushed her to walk forward. "Come on hime-sama. There's still another errand need to be done right? Let's not stand here and doing nothing." He said to get rid of the subject.

Why Sakura didn't tell about her meeting with Syaoran in Fyr? Well, I'll put it the next chapter so please keep reading! Hehe…

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, this is the update. Nothin' much here I guess but I need more scenes to tone up the next action, so… this is what you get. Please enjoy!

_Chapter 11: glǣm_

The night has come and Sakura was about to leave for her bedroom when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Tomoyo appeared behind the door.

"What's the matter Tomoyo? Have the guest returned?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… May they stay here for the night? We haven't finished the tour… The Mite'shu had returned though, they had work need to be done, they said." Tomoyo said cautiously.

"Yeah, the Mite'shu had bid farewell to me." Sakura said.

Sakura thought for a while. _I think there's nothing wrong with it. I haven't done with them yet. Tomoyo also looked interested in them. We have so many empty rooms in the castle anyway._

"All right. Just do as you wish." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo looked happy. "Thank you Sakura!" She hugged her then left the room. Sakura just waved her head on her friend's action. She also left and headed to her bedroom.

She changed into a lemon taffeta dress with flared sleeves. She wanted to rest but the sleep seemed to dislike her, so she decided to take a walk. She went out to the side garden, opposite of the one that she went yesterday. There was a shallow pond and the illumination, not strong enough to pierce the water mirror, made the pond glitter with soft light. She couldn't see the fish down there but stars and her figure reflected perfectly there, as if the real world was replicated with no flaw at all. The moon was hiding shyly behind the cloud, its light shone hazily, strapped in the mist hung highly in the sky.

She didn't feel another presence had moved behind her. She realized it a little too late when she had seen another figure mirrored at the water. She flipped and jerked backward. She screamed by her own surprise and lost her balance. The person tried to pull her but in the end tumbled together with her, failed to resist the gravity power. Both of them were experiencing a cold freezing night soak at the open air.

Sakura winced and sneezed. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the ground not hard as she had imagined. She didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and saw she was sitting on something. She cocked her head to her left and how surprised she was when she knew she was sitting on Syaoran's stomach!

"Ah! Sorry!" She said, clasping her mouth. Blood rushed to her face, turning her cheek into a deep red hue. Exactly at that time, the moon decided to announce its existence and let his soft light caressed the earth. Syaoran smiled in amusement.

"Ah. It's okay… Umm… Can you get up now?" Syaoran asked, despite her cuteness and his urge to hug her at this very moment, they need to get up from the chilly water first.

Sakura bolted up and blushed frantically. Syaoran also stood up and flushed a bit. They went out of the pond, both of them drenched. Some guards came after heard her scream.

"Hime-sama! Are you hurt?" One of them asked with concern and the others looked at Syaoran with suspicion.

"No… nothing. You may leave." Sakura waved her hand and dismissed them. They reluctantly left her.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you." Syaoran apologized.

"No. It's not your fault! I should have paid more attention to my surrounding." Sakura waved her head agitatedly. Her hands were clutched to her chest.

Syaoran smiled. "You are in the same state just like when you watched the tree in Fyr."

"Ahahaha… I didn't know that you are someone from another country then. I haven't thanked you properly for your help in Aero city." Sakura said, trying to twist her hair dry. She sneezed once more.

"I think we should go back to our room and change." Syaoran said, grinning though he also felt the chill.

"Wait. Could you… could you please keep our meeting in Fyr as a secret?" Sakura whispered hesitantly. She avoided his eyes.

_God, I must be insane! Why should I keep something like that as a secret?? _Sakura thought furiously but not strong enough to stop her own mouth. A temptation to keep something private between him and her was too appealing.

"Judging by your friends' reaction, you haven't told anyone, do you?" She asked him worriedly when he didn't answer directly.

_Now, why we should keep that as a secret? _Syaoran considered before answer. "No, I didn't. If that is your wish, that it shall be my honor to do it." He bowed politely. "But… may I know the reason?" He added out of his curiosity.

A cold breeze blew. Sakura and Syaoran shivered. "I think I'll postpone answering that question. I don't want to catch a cold tomorrow." Sakura said and turned to walk, relieved inwardly that she could find a reason to avoid answering his question – the question that she also need to find a logical answer for later, but stopped abruptly. Syaoran who was following also stopped.

"Is there anything wrong?" Syaoran asked in concern.

"Um… I haven't asked about your purpose." Sakura said hesitantly.

"My purpose?" Syaoran puzzled.

"Yeah. That's why you want to see me right?" Sakura explained.

"Ooohh… No. I just want to walk around to see the beauty of the castle's garden and I saw you accidentally. My room is at that corner." Syaoran smiled.

"Ah, I see. I thought you want something. Then… good night." Sakura said.

_Yeah… I DO want something. I want to talk with you… _Syaoran thought behind his smile, but he was happy enough being lucky to held her - though it was in a chilly pond.

They went back to their each room to clean up and change the clothes. Sakura decided that this was the time to sleep or at least snuggle beneath her sheet since she felt so cold.

* * *

Morning has come. Sakura opened her eyes. Her head felt so heavy. Someone was knocking at her door.

"Come in." She said sleepily.

A maid came in with a tray of breakfast. Some slice of bread with butter. "Hime-sama, this is your breakfast." She put it on the table and opened the windows curtain. Sun light shone in and lit the room.

"Hmm?" Sakura managed to sit on her bed but her head felt so dizzy. She clutched her head.

"Hime-sama, are you all right?" The maid asked with anxiety.

"Well… Not as healthy as usual, I think…" Sakura replied, still clutching her head.

"Should I call the herbalist?"

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed, throwing herself back to the bed.

The maid bowed and rushed outside of the room. After what seemed as a moment of hazy rotation in Sakura's head, another knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." She said groggily.

A girl in a black knee-length dress with big ribbon tied at her side was standing behind the door. "Are you all right, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to the door and saw Tomoyo. "Umm… Yeah, I'm okay." She tried to sit and the wooziness rushed over her again. This time followed by ache in all of her body. Sakura cringed.

Tomoyo saw her reaction and rushed to her side. She held Sakura back to the bed. "You shouldn't get up if you're still feeling dizzy." Tomoyo touched her hand and surprised. "You're very hot, Sakura!" Tomoyo looked over the room as if she was searching for something. "Wait here." She said.

Tomoyo went to the bathroom, took a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. She washed the cloth in the water and compressed Sakura's forehead. Sakura felt better.

"Why do you suddenly come here?" Sakura asked, wondered where Tomoyo knew she was sick from.

"Oh, I met Chika-san in the corridor. She seemed rushed and I asked her what had happened. That is why I know you are sick."

"Oh… I see." Silent. "You don't have to look after me here. You want to talk to our guest and take them around, don't you?" Sakura finally said.

"They can wait. Stay a little longer in this castle won't make them rot." Tomoyo replied casually. Another knock on the door.

"Yes, come in please." Tomoyo answered.

A female herbalist came in. Tomoyo went out and said that she would send a word to their guest first. The examination quickly ended and the result was Sakura having flu – Sakura had guessed that earlier. The herbalist asked her to rest fully today and took the herbs three times a day. She left to tell the maid the herbs types, dosage and the time for Sakura to take it. Tomoyo met her when she was just going back. The herbalist assured her that nothing needs to be worried. Tomoyo returned to Sakura's side.

"What did you say to the guests?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I tell them that today I want to look after our sick princess and they may take a walk in the garden or read in the castle's library."

"Oh…" _Tomoyo had made a good arrangement in a short moment_, Sakura thought.

A maid came in and brought the medication that Sakura need to take. Sakura swallowed all of them and suddenly she felt very sleepy.

Tomoyo pulled the blanket to Sakura's neck and told her to sleep. She drew back the curtain so the room was shaded. Tomoyo sat on the small chair, accompanying Sakura and soon also fell asleep with her head laid on her hands at the small circle table.

Sakura slept awhile but awakened again. She remembered to check something. She pushed herself to stand and walk toward the door. She threw a quick glance at sleeping Tomoyo then closed the door as soft as possible. Her door guards seemed surprised to see her walk out of her room but they didn't say a thing. Well, they couldn't possibly restrict their own princess, right?

_I just need to check something… I'll make it before Tomoyo know I was missing -- else she will worry and persistently want to know where I've gone. It will be troublesome if I need to tell her the entire story._

* * *

Syaoran heard the message and was guessing whether the princess had caught a cold because of last night. He decided to go to the library for today, tomorrow he would apologize to make her sick. Tomoyo had shown him the library yesterday and he remembered the way. Kurogane's room was beside his and he said he wanted to take an extra nap. Meilin 's room was beside Kurogane's and she had long gone to roam, no I mean, to see the beauty of the garden that encircle the castle. He went out of the room and turned right. He walked down the long corridor then he stopped at the crossway. He supposed to turn right again but someone on the other side of the corridor attracted his attention. The figure that wore a beige dress seemed familiar. He pursued the girl but suddenly a lance was crossed in front of his face.

"I'm sorry but from this path downward, you are not allowed to enter." The guard said with a cold face.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm searching for the library and I seemed to be lost." Syaoran replied with smile. "I thought I saw the princess so I want to ask her." He gestured to the girl that had walk further from them and didn't seem to aware there was something happened behind her. She walked unusually slow and unsteady.

"If library is the place you were searching, you just need to turn back and walk down this corridor. It is at the other end of this corridor." The guard said again with his stoic face.

"Thank you." Syaoran said and turned back after stealing another glance at Sakura which had turned right and disappeared from the corridor.

The library was huge. So many shelves and books spread all over the room. Syaoran caught a glimpse of a person wore a white suit at behind a shelf at the center of the room. He walked over.

"Good morning, Fye-san." Syaoran greeted.

Fye who wasn't startled at all greeted back with his usual smile. "Hello too, Syaoran-kun. What are you searching here?" He was holding some thick books at his left hand.

"I want to check the books about culture."

"Oh, it's on that shelf." Fye pointed at one of the shelf at the right side of the room with his free hand.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Ah, did Tomoyo tell you that you can't enter that room over there?" Fye said when suddenly remembered. He pointed to the door at the other end of the room that was being locked and guarded by two people.

"Oh, yes. She had told us. That room is the file and history room where all important documents were saved." Syaoran replied.

"Yes. Just to make sure that she had told you." Fye said with smile. "Well, you won't be able to enter even if you didn't know about it beforehand." He added, shrugged his shoulder, and gestured to the guards. Syaoran nodded seriously.

"Then let me excuse myself first. I have some errands to run." Fye said again with smile and stepped lightly – almost as if flying - across the room, waved his hand before vanished behind the entrance door.

Syaoran looked at the shelf label where Fye had taken his books. Barrier and Dimension.

_Maybe I'll check that later…_ Syaoran thought. He went to the culture shelf.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the dead end. She pushed out her hand and walked through the wall. She was back at the red lines room. Nothing changed. The red glow seemed just like before.

_Hm… Is this flu didn't really affect my health? Or this barrier doesn't depend on successor health? Only power? But no, a strong sickness also affects magic power. Well, flu is not going to do much damage I think… I guess I'll have to test 'that' tomorrow._

She walked out of the barrier room and returned to her bedroom. She opened the door and closed it as silent.

"Where did you go?"

Sakura almost jumped out of the floor. _Ups… she awakened._

"Ahahaha… I'm trying to find Fye-san. But he isn't in his work room." Sakura scratched her head and threw out a smile. Tomoyo didn't seem to believe but she decided to toss it aside.

"You should rest if you want to get better." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. Sorry." Sakura said ruefully. She went to her bed and laid obediently. She was going to close her eyes when she remembered something.

"Um.. Tomoyo, would you do me a favor?"

"Hm?" Sakura could feel Tomoyo's brow quirked.

"Please ask Fye-san to notify all cities leader to increase their security for a few days ahead, especially for the one which is near the forest." Sakura said.

"Ok." Tomoyo went to the door. When she held the doorknob, she halted and turned to Sakura. "Make sure you're still in the bed when I come back… else I'm the one who will make sure you can't move from there." Tomoyo added threateningly before she closed the door.

Sakura smiled. _Fiuh… That was close…_ Sakura thought. _Hopefully Fye-san was not in his room this morning…_

Sakura did nothing much on that day. She was just eating and sleeping until night has fallen. She forced Tomoyo to return to her room to take a proper rest. Definitely she was not going to have her friend sick while she would – probably - be healthy tomorrow. _Sooo boring… _She thought. _I'm going to take a walk. I have to remind myself to make an improvement in my room ceiling when I have spare time. _She rolled her eyes._ Probably some drawing or color will help…_

It's not that she didn't know night wind wasn't good for health especially for sick person but she just couldn't stand any longer sleeping in her room, staring at the ceiling all day. She wore a thick fur cloak upon her thin dress. The guards who were patrolling bowed when she walked pass them. She went to the garden and sat at the bench. Everything was so silent. Only some chatter of small bugs accompanied her. She crossed her ankles and sighed.

"Are you feeling better, hime-sama?" A voice came from behind.

Without turning her head, she already knew who was there. Strange. She just met him not more than 3 times but she had recognized his voice. "As usual. I didn't hear you coming." She made no effort to look back.

"Is that a praise?" The voice owner walked to her front. Syaoran was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with army green trousers. The shirt has a cut up to his waist at both of his side.

"Depends on how you think." Sakura smiled.

"Ok. I'll take it as a praise then." He sat beside her but keeping their distance. "So… You haven't answered my question." Syaoran said again and looked at her.

"Hm? Which one?" Sakura tilted her head, trying to remember. Then she recalled the postponed question. Still having no answers to that question, she panicked inwardly.

"Are you feeling better now? I heard you are sick." Syaoran repeated his question. Much to Sakura's relieve, it was another question he had referred.

"Oh… Well yeah, you may say so. I should stay in bed but I think sitting in the garden will do me better than laying all day, staring at the boring ceiling." Sakura replied. Syaoran chuckled.

"I agree with you. I remember when I was a child, I got a bad fever. My parents called a herbalist and can you guess how long they want me to stay in bed?"

"Umm… 3 days?"

"A week! Believe me! It's the happiest plus most boring time in my life! Everybody care for you and stay beside you, yes it's very touching, but I cannot go out of the room even for a half day! My sisters kept sitting at my bedside and saying, 'You need to rest more...'. Well, indeed, it's nice to be cared for and I don't blame them for their passion but… 4 sisters kept nagging at you was definitely not a fun way to pass the day…"

Sakura laughed. "Does everyone who is sick in your family get a special attention like that?"

_Well, not really… Since I'm the only male in the family and I'm the throne successor…_ "Maybe it's because I'm the only male and the youngest in the family."

"Oh really? How old is your sisters?"

"The oldest is 28, the third is 26, the second is 25 and the last is 23. I, the prince…" Syaoran rolled his eye on his own statement. "…is 21." He was making a joke but he wasn't lying about his royalty either.

"Oh, you're a year older than me. I see… With such members, your family must be very lively!" Sakura laughed heartily.

"Yeah… A soft word for sisters who bouncing all the time. Do you have any sibling? Or are you the only child?"

Sakura's laughter died slowly. She smiled as natural as she could to hide her sadness but it didn't escape Syaoran's observation.

_This is the topic that I dreaded the most…_ Sakura inhaled a deep breath. "Well… As long as I can remember, I'm not the only child." Sakura started to say with humorous tone but she was avoiding Syaoran's eyes. She fixed her gaze at the tree not far from them. Recently, she found it easier to talk without have to see your chatterer. "I have a brother. He's way taller than me and always teasing me." Sakura didn't realize she had cracked a small smile. "He's very skillful in sword technique. Especially if Yukito-san had accompany him. I think they are an unbeatable combination." Sakura smiled wider and reminiscing how her brother always made fun of her. She tilted her head and cupped her face with her left hand. Her right hand wrapped her stomach and her left hand stick on it.

_She was so happy when she spoke of her brother… Then why she seemed so sad when I asked her about her sibling? _After a pause and no indication Sakura would awaken from her thoughts, Syaoran threw out a question. "Who is Yukito-san?"

Sakura was pulled back from her memory to the reality. "Oh! Um… What did you say earlier?" She turned at Syaoran, looked surprised as if she didn't expect she was still sitting beside him.

"I asked, 'Who is Yukito-san'." A delighted smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh… He is my brother's wind spirit. He is a kind spirit. When my brother practices, he will also help by embedding his power to my brother's sword. When I was bored, he will accompany me playing. He is handsome when he materialized, too bad he only have one monotone milky white color." Sakura answered with a soft smile.

"Handsome, huh?" Syaoran repeated to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, no-nothing! Say, where is your brother? I haven't seen him. Did he go out somewhere?"

Sakura diverted her gaze again to the tree in front of her. She didn't answer directly. "Haven't you heard from another people about that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_It's already a public secret about the disappearance of my family. _Sakura threw a dark glance at him then said, "Oh… I forgot you're not from here."

Syaoran felt edgy when he saw the glance cast at him. _Whoa… What was that for? _

Sakura spoke with a cold tone. "My brother is not here anymore. He disappeared a day before my seventeenth birthday. My parents are not here anymore either. My father never came back ever since I was a child. I don't even remember his face. My mother…" Her sound trailed off.

She remembered the fake reason nii-san had made to cover their kaa-san's disappearance.

**_She ran to Touya's work room. She opened the door without knocking though she knew she would be scolded later. Touya, sat behind the desk, was in the middle of a conversation with Fye and both of them stopped when she came in._**

"**_Nii-san, why did you tell people that kaa-san had gone meditating? Why she didn't see me first before she go?" 10-years-old Sakura asked her 16-years-old brother. Fye went out of the room. Touya stood and put his hands on Sakura's shoulder then he knelt down._**

"_**Listen. Kaa-san had disappeared for half year now. If we told people the truth, everybody will speculate about things and situation can get out of hand." Touya stopped awhile to let Sakura absorb his word.**_

"**_Then why you should lie? Why you have to tell them that 'mother had gone to find more tranquility outside of the castle'?"_**

"**_Look, kaa-san is replacing our father temporarily before I succeed the throne. Everybody had known that our father – or even his guards - never came back after they set out on that journey. Can you imagine what will happen if people know that there are 2 incidents where both of the royal family disappeared one after another? Everyone will grew anxious and feel insecure. I spread this reason to counter another strange assumption. Beside, with this reason whenever we manage to find kaa-san, we can always say that our mother had come back after her meditation, right?" Touya explained, staring directly to her sister's emerald eyes._**

"_**Will kaa-san ever come back?" Little Sakura asked anxiously to Touya.**_

"_**It's all right. We will find her, no matter how long it'll take." Touya answered reassuringly to her though his eyes didn't agree with his word.**_

"_**Then what should I answer if someone asks me about kaa-san?" **_

"_**Give them the same reason. Another people that know the truth about this is Fye. You can either ask me or his help if you are in trouble answering those questions. Or… you can also say that you don't know."**_

_**Little Sakura nodded. **_

_It took me a year to realize that okaa-san won't come back anymore. She also disappeared with her maids. Everybody left…_ Sakura again absorbed in her thought. This time Syaoran didn't bother her but only examined her in silence. Feeling intent gaze from her left side, Sakura understood that she had to finish her line.

"My mother had gone traveling in search for a better place for her to meditate." She said in one breath.

_That strange… _Syaoran thought but didn't extend it to his speech. _Better not irritate her again. If she wanted me to believe in that, I'll take it as it is. Though I know there's something fishy..._

Sakura stood. She smiled sweetly to Syaoran and said, "Night is not young anymore. I want to go to rest now. If Tomoyo find me out here, she may lecture me again for all night long. Good night, Syaoran-kun."

_Hmm… Is it just me or her smile seemed so creepy? _"Oh, ok. Good night, Sakura-hime." Syaoran also stood up and smiled. Sakura went in to the castle corridor while Syaoran still stood there. He let out a deep breath that he unconsciously held. _Scary but sweet at the same time… _Syaoran chuckled at his own thought.

* * *

A/N: What Sakura means with 'that' ?? What is it that she want to try?? Stay tune for the next chapter and feel free to leave a review!  


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: For Sakura Fai, thank you for reviewing every chapter, I'm very happy to receive it. Reviews are a great fuel for a writer. grin About the coupling, I think Kurogane will be coupled with Fay, why? Well you need to read this through the end to know why, hehehe… evil grin I've put it in the summary as well. :)

Yeah, this is another update – longer than usual – so please enjoy.

Disc: You definitely know who these characters are belong to, else you have a problem with your eyes because I had stated it for 11 chapters backwards…

_Chapter 12: separare_

When Sakura opened her eyes, morning had come and Tomoyo had been sitting beside her bed. She wore a sleeveless, plain, lime dress.

"How are you today?"

Sakura got up and sat leaning at her pillows. "Better, I think."

"Do you still feel dizzy?" Tomoyo handed Sakura the tray of her breakfast.

"Nope." Sakura took it and started to eat the chicken porridge. "Have you told Fye my message?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Sakura gulped a spoonful of porridge. "You may go and continue your tour-guide task if you want." Sakura said after a momentary silence. She needed to keep Tomoyo busy if she wanted to try 'that'.

Tomoyo seemed hesitant. "Are you okay if I leave you alone?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo… I'm not a six years old child who will climb a tree despite of having a broken limb."

Tomoyo still seemed doubtful.

Sakura removed her tray and moved to the bedside facing Tomoyo. "You've wanted to accompany them, haven't you? Just go. We seldom have visitors in the castle anyway." She reassured her, embracing her soft hand.

"Then… promised me you won't work yet today." Tomoyo wanted her word.

Sakura rolled her eyes again before answering. "Yes, honey. I won't work and I'll be good today." She clasped her hand in front of her breast, trying to look angelic and cute.

_Well at least I'm not breaking my promise. I only want to test something, not part of my daily work. _Sakura thought, convincing herself, trying not to feel so dishonest behind her smile.

"Okay then. The warm water had been provided, you can take a bath." Tomoyo stood and walked to the door. "Remember! No work!" Tomoyo repeated again before closing the door.

Sakura put up both of her hand to the air and tilted her head, indicating that she had understood so no need to reiterate.

She took a bath and when she wrapped herself with a towel, she noticed her arms' injury had healed. There was only a little scratch on her pale skin, signing a wound had been there before. She decided to wear something light again today -- because she didn't work so she didn't have to wear something formal. She took out a knee-length pink dress with wide opening at the shoulder and long sleeves. She walked out of the room and headed to the barrier room. She passed a corridor and saw Fye was talking to a courier. He was from Aero city, Sakura recognized him from his uniform. Fye turned back as if he knew there was someone watching him. He waved the small scroll in his hand high in the air and smiled. "Sakura-hime, the report from Aero city had come! Do you want to read it now?" He shouted with his usual colorful tone -- not that he need to, their distance was not that far away. Fye dismissed the courier and paced toward Sakura. "How are you today, Sakura-hime?" He put both of his hand at his chin, trying to look cute. Sakura let out a sigh on his act. "I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"I know our princess is strong! She won't be beaten by a light cold!" Fye turned away from her and punched the air with his right hand, as if he had just won a bet with an invisible opponent.

"Yeah, whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'll start working tomorrow, Tomoyo had made me promised her."

Fye nodded supportively, both of his hand clenched back below his chin. "Yeah, hime-sama should be resting more so she can haul herself from the pile of paper work in her work room tomorrow." He said jokingly.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll be so fit so I can punch you until a meter away." Sakura replied, a bit annoyed on how she was reminded of her workload.

""Uwa, Sakura-hime was so mean" Fye responded, wincing animatedly, spinning on his heels.

"Go and read the report!" Sakura ordered but heard more like a complaint. "I want to hear the conclusion from you as the first thing tomorrow morning!" She said, leaving grinning Fye behind.

She back to her track. Walking through corridor and ensure that no guards or maids see or follow her, she entered the barrier room. Same red radiance.

"Release." She held her staff. "Now, let's try to convert 2 cards at the same time." She said to herself, holding the Water and Rain card in her other hand.

She concentrated and felt the magic power flow in her body. She threw the cards to the air and pointed her staff to it. "Change." The familiar reaction flowed through her body. The red light suddenly became dim, as if something was sucking up their power source. The red crystal color became pale as well as all the lines across the room. She felt exhausted when both of the cards returned to her hand. She leaned on her staff as a support. The color of the room hasn't returned. Her knees bent, refusing to bear her body weight. Sakura's sweaty grip slipped down her staff and she sat involuntarily on the floor. Her breath was heavy. She let go of the staff and created a loud tingling falling sound at the silent room. She fought to keep conscious, hand glued shakily firm on the floor, struggling to keep her position but to no avail. She surrendered to sticky darkness as she collapsed.

* * *

Yue was doing nothing, thinking and watching, sitting at the top of the roof, bathing on free sunlight. How he wished that he could be the sun, so he didn't need to be rely on his master, absorbing her strength. Suddenly a faint Clow power stained the air. He whipped his head to the west. He had been accustomed to his master who changed a card everyday at a broad daylight or a late night. But this time it was different. It was more powerful than usual but also felt as if it was restrained by something. He stood and revealed his hidden wings. He flew to the source that he predicted approximately. Cero joined him in the middle of his flight.

"Did you feel that also?" Cero asked, he was still in his super deformed. Yue grunted fuzzily as a reply.

"I felt it when I was sticking with Tomoyo, touring the castle along with those visitors." Cero explained though nobody ask him. "It was rare for Clow Card to have this kind of power flow. Normally it would feel like a powerful undaunted wave but now it was so weak and choppy, as if something was restraining its flow…" He said thoughtfully.

They arrived at the garden in front of the dead-end corridor. Cero rested at Yue shoulder. Yue moved forward to the dead end and touched the wall. A yellow magic circle with sun and moon emerged at the wall. "Clow's magic circle!" Cero unmistakably choked. Yue stroked the protected wall. "We can't enter." He said curtly then moved back to the garden. "Hey, where are you going?" Cero asked in confusion. "We'll wait outside." Yue said and sat beneath a tree, covered under its shadow from the sunlight that had started to burn his skin.

* * *

Sakura awoken abruptly. She sat on the floor. Sweat rolled from her face. She blinked a few times to adjust to the red light gleaming from every corner of the room.

_Where am I? _She thought. Her eyes swept the entire room. Then she realized she was obviously had fainted in the barrier room. She tried to stand. Her body still felt a bit numb because of her fatigue and unaccustomed habit, laying on the hard tile. She cursed on her sluggish body.

_Now I know that the barrier room's source power is from the throne successor's magic power. Maybe the blood was relating all these things. It means nii-san and oji-san was not dead yet! I'm going to conduct a new search team. For now, I have to start to think where I should start to search… _

She thought while walking out of the room, using her staff as her walking stick, repudiated the fact that her family had lost years ago – probably they was living at that time but it didn't mean they still living until now. She stepped through the wall and walked out slowly from the corridor to the garden. _It was damn hot! _She discredited the ingenuous weather for her sweat. The sun hang high in the sky, oblivious to her accuse. A shadow appeared beneath the tree. Sakura turned back to see Yue stood below a tree with Cero at his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said, couldn't hide her surprise.

"Are you all right?" Yue asked without answering her. "Are you trying to convert 2 cards again?" Cero followed up with his sharp voice.

"Well, why I shouldn't?" Sakura challenged Cero. She didn't like anyone else meddle into her business, except Tomoyo of course, but she also had limitation to her intrusion.

"Of course you shouldn't!" Cero chided. Sakura stunned. She hadn't been rebuked for years. "You will make us worry. It can weaken yourself and it shouldn't happen especially when you are sick." Cero added, his eyes were soft. Yue was nodded at his word and stared at her intently.

Sakura was at loss for a moment. "Oh… I'm sorry" was her only reply. No one spoke at that moment. The situation was very awkward. Yue broke it with his usual unmelodious tone. "Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"No! I mean no, thank you." Sakura replied sheepishly, afraid that she would have hurt him because she rejected his consideration. However Yue just kept his icy face, he nodded, and moved sideway to let Sakura walked to her room. Sakura walked through tree's shadow and back to the main corridor. She remembered something and turned her head but Yue and Cero had disappeared. She decided that they were smart enough to tell not a soul about the sealed room. She returned to her room, cleaned herself once again from her sticky sweat before continuing her much needed rest.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her hand high to the air. She felt very healthy. Someone knocked on her door. "Just enter." She said. Tomoyo entered with a tray of breakfast on her hand. "Thought you must be hungry. You've skipped the dinner yesterday." She said while closing the door. Indeed, Sakura's stomach grumbled in protest. "Oh, Tomoyo! You really know what I need!" Sakura said teasingly, hands clasped at her side, acting cute. Both of them laughed. "How do you feel today?" She asked Sakura. 

Sakura put a spoonful of rice to her mouth. "Awesome. I feel like I can kick a bear till miles away." She said while chewing. Tomoyo laughed. "Great then."

"How about your tour yesterday? Did the visitors enjoy it?"

"Seems so. I only took them to the common places. Nothing related to the restricted area in the castles." Tomoyo said, satisfied. "Then what's your plan for them today?" Sakura asked. "Well, Syaoran said that he wanted to visit the library again. Kurogane-san said that he wanted to have a friend for spar so I asked Shugo-san, one of your bodyguards, and he approved it. They will spar at the north dojo this morning. I think I will accompany Meilin today." Tomoyo gave a full report of her schedule.

Sakura nodded. "I don't think I have time for them today. Maybe I'll invite them to have a breakfast at the garden tomorrow morning." Sakura said thoughtfully. She hasn't really treated her guest with right courtesy because of her illness.

"Ok, I'll tell them later then." Tomoyo said. "Thank you." Sakura replied with smile. "You're going to work again today right? Then remember don't push yourself too much okay?" Tomoyo stood from her chair, ready to leave. "Yes, madam." Sakura bowed to her. Both of them chuckled. Tomoyo left the room and Sakura took a shower. She wore a plain white kimono. Her obi had a pattern of grassland beneath the tranquil blue sky. She walked to her working room and asked her door guard to call Fye. She leaned comfortably on one of the cushion and taking a paper from the pile. When she was just going to approve the request from Fyr city about medical issue, a knock heard on her door. "Come in." She replied while stamping the document with her seal. Fye entered the room and sat near Sakura without invitation. His face seemed rather gloomy.

"Probably today's going to be raining." Sakura commented when she saw her minister face.

"Huh?" Fye didn't catch her joke.

"Nothing. How about the yesterday's report?" Sakura dismissed it.

"There are 2 news. One related to the Aero, another one is fresh from the cities' outskirt. Which one do you want to hear first?" Fye answered with another question.

"The later one."

"As what you've predicted, there are beasts raid. No one injured because we have made preparation but people start asking what is happening, why there are beast raid in such a short interval, and such things."

"Another one?"

"Aero city is still investigating. Half of the mercenary that Mizuki had paid know nothing about his plot so they will be released after being given a light punishment. For those who know about his plot and still helping him, they will be given a hard punishment or a lifetime jail. They still can't find out anything about Mizuki."

Sakura stared at her most valuable helper. "That's all? I don't find the news as gloom as your face."

Fye blinked. He scratched his head and smiled. "Huh? I never said it was related with the news…" He murmured, inaudible to Sakura. "Maybe I was just tired…" He replied.

"Go and take a break. You deserve it after so much work that you've done." Sakura said. "I've heard Tomoyo said that one of our guests will have a spar at the north dojo. Why don't you go there and watch it as a refreshment?"

"Oh… Ok. Maybe I'll drop by." Fye said and stood up. He moved toward the door.

"Just take your time." Sakura said reassuringly before he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

The air was rather warm, as warm as the body temperature of 2 males sparring in the dojo. Sweat had started to tick at Shugo's face while Kurogane still looked as if he was warming up. They are using a white shirt with hakama and wooden stick to replace real sword. The door was rustling, indicating someone had slid it open, but their concentration didn't break. They didn't shift their gaze and still standing in ready position. 

"Hyuu… It's a bit hot here…" A soft high-tone was heard. He was fanning himself with his hand. He didn't close the sliding door in attempt to decrease the heat.

"Fye-san! You've also come to see?" Tomoyo saw him in amusement. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress.

"Hu-uh. Sakura-hime wanted me to take a break and suggested to come here." He sat beside Tomoyo. "So… What did I miss?"

"Kurogane-san had hit Shugo-san once." Tomoyo explained.

"And he can't return that attack even once. I'm sure Kurogane will win!" Meilin, who sat at the other side of Tomoyo, added. Her opinion drew an unpleasant glance from the other group who sat across them. They apparently were Shugo's subordinates.

Kurogane paced forward and swung the stick from his right to his left side. Shugo block his attack with his left stick and he tried to land a hit with his right stick. Shugo was a twin-blade handler. Kurogane jumped to the right, gripped the stick with his left and stroke back a wide blow with full strength and high speed. He aimed for Shugo's head side. Suddenly Fye shouted so loud that Tomoyo and Meilin felt they had just covered inside a huge bell and someone hit it powerfully in attempt to ring it from the outside. Other people also covered their ears from that piercing voice. Kurogane's concentration broke a little and Shugo used the chance. He hit Kurogane's stick high to the air and struck his stomach – not too hard. Shugo smiled slightly.

"What happened, Fye-san?" Tomoyo asked, concerned despite the fact that her ear was still protesting on sudden harassment.

Fye grinned. "Nothing. Just worried that Shugo-san will be hit. I didn't think I had screamed loudly." His prattling was far from true, evident from his expression which seemed to restrain a laugh.

"He did it on purpose" Kurogane groused, out from anyone's earshot. "Go away if you're just trying to bother us!" Kurogane said, a small vein popping in his forehead.

"Ah You shouldn't blame other people for your carelessness, Kuro-pon." Fye said, closing his eyes while waving his index finger back and forth as if he was advising a naughty kindergarten. Tomoyo -- along with others, included Meilin -- chuckled softly.

"You!" A major vein manifested, replacing the older one. Kurogane had intended to walk to Fye, curl him into a football, and send him flying out of the room but then he canceled. He tried to be more patient. He wouldn't be fooled for the second time. No worry, he would just beat the guy in front of him to a pulp to vent out his frustration.

Kurogane and Shugo back to their stance. Kurogane closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Shugo ran forward and swung his stick like a scissor when he was a few steps away from Kurogane. Kurogane hasn't move. When Shugo sticks were almost hit its target, suddenly Kurogane disappeared. He reappeared at Shugo's back. Shugo was surprised. Kurogane hit vertically with his sword exactly to Shugo's head when another familiar scream heard -- though not as loud as before. He smirked. "I won't be fooled twice!" He shouted while swinging his sword.

"Kuro-tan! I can see your panties!"

Kurogane froze a second for that embarrassing comment. Shugo took this chance to deflect his attack, sending Kurogane's stick flying and hit softly on Kurogane's head. Shugo grinned while all other people laugh hysterically, including Meilin. A vein popped on Kurogane's head, followed by the second… the third... He took his falling stick. His face was very VERY dark. He trolled slowly to grinning Fye. (If this was pictured on the manga, you may see an inferno at Kurogane's background. He was ready to slash everything -- including the writer of this story :), but too bad, the writer had hidden safely behind her computer so Kurogane didn't see her, hehe…)

"Looks like you have so much fun there heh?" Kurogane said while treading, deathly aura trailing behind him.

"Ah not really." Fye still grinned.

"I don't see the funny point." Kurogane kept decreasing their distance.

"Too bad It's very entertaining to see your reaction, you know." Fye waved his hand in front of his own face.

"Then let me see it by splitting your brain!" Kurogane stroke with fury the very place where Fye had sat a minute ago -- but Fye had stood up and evaded. Nobody came to aid Fye because they were sure Fye could handle this by himself, at least Tomoyo and others thought so, Meilin was noticeably amused. Fye even seemed to enjoy it.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kuro-bun is so hot-blooded. It's not good for health you know." He waved his index finger to left and right.

Kurogane's face became darker (ifit was possible). He stroke madly to the grinning magician who evaded his attack with strange pose (such as ballerina dance, a smoking old man crouching, a rolling ball, anything that you can imagine in your own mind) and sound effects. After a moment of cat-and-dog fighting, a guard appeared at the door. He seemed to be in a hurry but stunned viewing the circumstance laid in front of his eyes. Shugo approached him and asked for his necessity. The guard whispered a few words and Shugo nodded. He moved forward put himself between Kurogane and Fye. He blocked Kurogane's stick. He could feel the aggravation was directed at him for a split second.

"So sorry to hamper your excitement but our prime minister is needed to run an urgent matter." He gestured to the guard standing at the entrance.

Fye leaving the battle ground, approached the guard and after hearing the whisper, he nodded. He turned to them and beamed. "Sorry I can't play with you anymore! Let's have fun again sometimes!"

"Don't you dare to come back anymore if you want to live longer!" You can see smoke came out from Kurogane's ear as if he was a locomotive and he was punching the stick in his hand. Fye just waved with a big grin before he disappeared with the guard.

Following the guard, Fye met with Aero courier. Reading the report, Fye eyes widened. He dismissed both of them and paced to Sakura's workroom. He knocked before being permitted to enter.

"What?" Sakura looked inquiringly.

"Got a bad news, hime-sama." Fye submitted the scroll in his hand. Sakura took and opened it. She also looked surprised.

"How can this happen?" Sakura muttered.

"No idea. So what should we do? Should we spread this to all cities?" Fye replied.

Sakura thought for a while. "Yes. Inform all cities about the break out of Mizuno, a dangerous criminal, and announce that we will reward whoever that can catch him, dead or alive."

Fye nodded and went out of the room to appraise her order. Sakura watched the scroll in her hand once again and sighed.

_Mizuno broke out from the prison, destroyed the magic sealer and killed the sentinels. I wonder how he can break through the magic sealer… Did someone help him? But he had escaped alone -- at least the report say so… Nobody was seen visiting or infiltrating the castle… Ah, I don't care about that now! Just catch him back and this time we have to make sure he can't move a single step again without our permission._ Sakura felt her temper arise. "Dammit!" She cursed unconsciously.

* * *

The next day arrived. Sakura had invited the Syaoran and his friends to have breakfast together at the garden. She wore a sleeveless pink dress while Tomoyo wore blue dress with long sleeves. Syaoran wore sleeveless brown shirt with beige trousers, Kurogane back with his black suit, Meilin with tight green shirt under her vest and trousers with the same color. 

All of them gathered at the round garden table under a bright sky with warm sunshine. When the maid had served up all the food, Sakura called one of her private swordsman. She whispered something and the swordsman left. "Let's enjoy our breakfast." She said to them.

"So how was your stay?" Sakura asked her visitors.

"Not bad." Kurogane answered shortly. "I'll take that as compliment." Sakura replied, understand that he was not the type that can speak frankly.

"The garden is beautiful and the palace is gorgeous. I love this place." Meilin commented.

"Thank you. Have you seen our accessories? I'll ask the best artist from this city to come tomorrow. You can choose whatever accessories you want." Sakura replied with smile.

"Ah, no need to trouble yourself!"

"But I insist." Sakura smiled.

Her eyes now shifted to the handsome young boy. "How about you? Do you enjoy your stay?" She asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Yes. The library is awesome. I learned so much about this kingdom culture but I still feel not enough."

"So you're drowning in information but you still thirst for more?"

"Yeah. I always value any kind of knowledge."

"I suppose I can let you have some books which are not restricted."

Syaoran haven't said his appreciation, the swordsman had come back. He brought another 3 male maids behind him. Each of them held the weapon of Syaoran's group on a tray. "I decided to return your weapon. You have shown your clean intention and I think it's unfair of me to not believe in you." Sakura explained. The maids offered the weapons which were taken back contentedly by their owners.

"Thank you for believing in us and even giving us presents." Syaoran said appreciatively.

"I…" A loud bang cut Sakura's word. "What was that?" Sakura asked her guard. Her questioned was answered by a familiar unpleasant laugh. She realized whose laugh was that.

"Mizuno!" Sakura was awfully shocked.

Mizuno appeared with his strange creature again but his appearance was worse than what Sakura had remembered. It was as if he was getting years older in a few days, a deep black curve indicating accumulation of fatigue was below his bloodshot eyes, his blonde hair has white streak at some places, and his purple clothes was ragged.

"How --? The gate --?" Sakura was almost speechless. Never occurred in her mind that in a place that she had believed to be the most secure, an utter menace could break through.

The guards charged straight to him but they were soon knocked back by the creatures.

"I'll make you pay for all that you've done to me." He said with deep, cranky voice. Sakura released her staff in no time. She stood in front of Tomoyo, determined to protect her. Shugo, Sakura's private swordsman, was struggling, fighting with one of the creatures who blocked his way to his princess.

An arrow suddenly flew past Sakura, straight to the surprised villain but just hit the creature's arm with a cling, who had raised and altered its hand into a shield to protect its master.

Sakura was sweating though she hasn't moved a muscle. A hand rested on her shoulder, almost made her heart fall to her stomach out of her surprise.

"Don't worry." A reassuring voice heard behind her. "We'll also protect you." Sakura turned to see smiling Syaoran. She felt much comforted.

"Sakura!" Cero with his fully transformed body landed with Yue beside him. "What's up?" he asked while Yue kept his silence but attentively scanning the situation.

"Cero!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo to his side. "Please look after Tomoyo!" She said anxiously. Tomoyo was about to protest but she was smart enough to not block anyone's way in the middle of the battle so she stood behind Cero, unsatisfied of her own incapacity.

"5 ogre with one master." Yue said, walked unhurriedly to Sakura's side, joining Syaoran and Kurogane.

Mizuno's eyebrow twitched spitefully, he threw out his hand, and all the creatures charged forward. Sakura used 'The Sword' and her staff turned into a thin sword. Syaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, and Yue were defending but they were soon pushed back because of the number.

"Just hold a little more." Sakura said through her gritted teeth. "Fye should have come with more guards." Exactly after her words, Fye showed up behind the corridor with a cold hard expression, which is rare, in his face.

"You do have guts to attack her highness in her own palace!" Ire was distinctly clear in his icy tone and commanded the guards to eliminate the creatures.

Mizuno knew his time was up. He pulled up a small red crystal from his clothes while all creatures retreat, protecting him from the guards, covering him from others' sight.

_What else behind his sleeves?_ Sakura thought warily.

"I'll take my revenge though it'll end my life!" Mizuno's piercing shout stunned everyone. A red light shone like a pillar from Mizuno. In less than second, the same pillar of light emerged below Sakura. Syaoran was trying to pull Sakura out of the pillar but he also disappeared along with her under the diminishing light.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted in panic. "Sakura-hime!" Fye was horror-stricken.

Yue valiantly flew into the light which is kept diminishing and disappear with the last bit of it.

Mizuno cracked into laughter, knowing his mischief had succeeded. But the crystal ball in his hand reacted displeasingly as if spiting his laugh and triumph. Slowly but firmly it cracked, but Mizuno kept laughing out of his mind, pay no heed about the crumbling crystal. The crystal broke to pieces, falling gracefully from his hand to the green grass below, mixing with the dust of the earth. Red pillar of lights appeared randomly. Those who were covered by the lights disappeared in an instant. Some guards gone and following them were Meilin who pulled Kurogane along and Tomoyo who embraced Cero tightly. Everything was a mess. The creatures turned to dust without any admonition and Mizuno fell indifferently to the hard ground. Fye ran to him and checked, Mizuno was unconscious but still breathing. With the same hostile expression, he commanded the guard to bring him to underground prison.

"Treat him. Don't let him die. Put a powerful magic sealer ranged 5 meters from him. Hang him upside down, torture him, whip him, slice him, do whatever it takes to make him speak. But remember, keep him alive." Fye said with aloof, vengeful tone. He watched the guard dragged him out of sight and whispered bitterly. "I'll grant my best to keep my promise to you… Touya." His face was discernibly troubled.

* * *

A/N: I'm having a busy week with my assignment so probably I can't update till the end of next month – or May at the worst case. I'll try my best to update it sooner but I'm not promising. Please use this opportunity to review (especially for those who always read but never review before). For those who is routinely reviewing please don't stop. grin 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for waiting! I had been dragged down by my assignment and I feel so happy to be able to update again! And sakura-fai, you want to know what the promise? It's still far chapters away, but I think you will have a better comprehension to the real condition in this chapter.

And for all who reading, please enjoy the story!

_Chapter 13: __triallum_

Disc: Clamp-sama has all the character inside this fic, except the bad guy, Mizuno. )

* * *

Sakura awakened. Twigs, branches, and foliages covered the sky – wait, this was true only _if _there was a sky above her head.

_Now w__here am I?_ She pressed her forehead slightly with her palm. A flashback of the red pillar reminded her of the reason why she was here. She woke up with a shock (and I say a 'shock', it REALLY means a 'shock'). Her forehead hit a branch that hung lowly right above her head. She rubbed her stinging forehead. A chuckle was heard from behind.

"So you've awaken." Syaoran said, restrained his chuckle into a smile. _I was wondering what that cracking sound was about… _He thought.

"If you've awaken, why don't you move me to somewhere else? – at least I won't knock my head." She blamed him for her red stinging forehead.

"Hey, I was just awoken myself." He defended himself but amused expression was evident in his face.

"Great. Then where are we?" Sakura scanned all her surroundings, ignoring the throbbing pain on her temple. He shrugged.

All you can see is huge trees which diameter was at least – please note it down, AT LEAST - 1 meter, forming a small but high dome. Sunshine can't break through the branches and foliages which had intertwined tightly into some kind of green and brown roof. The only source of light was coming from green moss which draped the ground. Pale chartreuse light glowed from it, giving a sensation of relax and familiarity, neutralize the feeling of obscure uneasiness caused by the huge trees and caged inside an unknown confine. The trees lined up and shaped a tunnel which end was unclear and murky, couldn't be inspected only by the weak illumination.

"If you can speak to trees, it's better to ask them than me." Syaoran was meant to joke but it was a good idea for Sakura.

"Great idea!" She clasped her hand, smiling.

"Huh?" was the only word Syaoran could say.

Sakura closed her eyes, one of her hand was put on the tree and other on the ground. She tried to feel the life of her surrounding. Syaoran approached her and waited patiently. After a few moment, Sakura frowned.

_Usually it__'s easy and fast… But now… How can I feel nothing but a pitch of darkness? _Sakura opened her eyes to be met with a pair of brown concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry. I can't help." She said. Syaoran tilted his head. "I don't even know what you are doing."

Sakura blinked a few times then hit her knuckle to her other palm. "Oh, I keep forgetting you are not from Clow." She tried to explain. "As you have said, I was trying to communicate with the trees or anything alive in this surrounding. Every living thing must have a soul and when I linked mine with them, we can understand each other without words. But…" She hesitated. "Just now… I feel nothing in this surrounding. My hand was just groping in the darkness. Even though this forest is so lust, there's nothing. It was as if my soul was falling into a big void without base."

_Yeah… Nothing.. Absolutely nothing. Not even the sign of deceased. It was as if…_"It was as if… everything here is lifeless." Sakura shivered. Syaoran touched her shoulder. "Don't think about it anymore. We'll use other way." He assured her.

"Wait here". Syaoran climbed one of the trees. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to see if I can find something up there to enlighten our situation." He answered without stopping.

Sakura stood up and intended to check the trees at the edge of this 'dome'. She got nothing. The trees' branches were so rigid, knitting themselves with others. She went back to the trees where Syaoran had climbed. Syaoran had reached the top and slashing down the curled branches. A glint of sunshine broke into the dome and reached the forest floor. The moss which we're shone by the sunlight instantly withered and turned to black as if it was burned heartlessly. Syaoran poked his head to the hole he had created. A huge gargoyle had waited for him at his side. It opened its mouth, proudly display his nice line of sharp teeth before tried to bite him. Syaoran immediately pulled back inside the dome but slipped. He fell down rapidly but his hand was grabbed by someone at the air. Sakura had used the 'Fly' card. They descended slowly and stood back at the moss ground.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Syaoran thanked her gratefully. For if she hadn't caught him, he would have turned into smashed human-potatoes draping the green ground. Yuck…

"Nope. We're even now." She replied, referring to his help at releasing Kaho-san.

They landed safely back at the earth. "What the hell was that?" Syaoran awed - in negative meaning of course, staring back to the fierce eyes which was trying to see through the hole.

"Gargoyle. They are magical creatures protecting something under the order of their master. They won't attack unless they are attacked or we are to disturb things that they guard." Sakura explained. She kept her gaze toward the roof; her expression was between worried and disturbed.

Syaoran gazed at her and he hated himself for that. _I should have been concentrating in getting out of this place instead of staring dumbly at her! Besides, I have done that when she did that 'soul' thing!_ He scolded himself and it resulted in a wince on his face. Sakura noticed and asked worriedly. "Do you have any injuries?"

Syaoran waved his head powerfully. "No! I'm perfectly healthy!"

As they spoke, the hole that was made by Syaoran had been closed by new twigs and branches, mended by the gargoyle. The sunlight pillar diminished.

"So, guess we have no other choice than to tread down that path, huh?" He pointed to the murky trees-corridor, also eager to change subject.

"Yeah… I guess so." Sakura said unenthusiastically. Meanwhile, Syaoran whipped his head to every direction, searching for something. He found it a few steps behind Sakura. He went to pick it up. As if considering something, his face looked troubled.

"What are you going to do with those branches?" Sakura asked.

"Ah! Oh… I was thinking that we should have something to torch our way ahead but I can't find any way to create a fire…" He explained.

"Don't worry. You have a magician here not for nothing." Sakura walked to his side and hit the Fire card. The fire elf puffed a small combustion, a trivial task for him to do. Syaoran's face grew brighter.

"That's very convenient!" He exclaimed in amusement.

"Thank you." Sakura said coyly, returning the smile of the young handsome boy.

"Can every magician do that?" He asked.

"No. Every magician has his or her own talent." Syaoran nodded hearing her explanation.

They walked down the dim corridor; aware of things which could probably lunge at them at any second without warning. Not far, Sakura bumped into something at her side. She yelped. Syaoran drew his sword and get ready in his stance. He pushed the torch to light the thing that Sakura had collided with. The torch gave an illumination of an expressionless pale male dressed in white. His silver lock was laid across his chest.

"Yue! You startled me!" Sakura said with relieve. Syaoran also relaxed his grip on his sword hilt.

Yue made no reply. Instead, he looked straightly to Sakura, his palm on her cheek. "Are you hurt?" His expression is stoic but his voice was warm and full of concern.

"No. I'm fine." She was rather surprised to believe that Yue was also here and he acted so kind. Not that he never be kind before but she was just… well, not accustomed… It was also unmatched with his cold face anyway…

"How can you also arrive here, Yue-san?" Syaoran asked him, a suspicion grew in him, knowing things in here can happen beyond his understanding.

He cast a short glance toward Syaoran but answered his query. "I follow Sakura here before the red light pillar diminished."

"What for?" Sakura astonished but then she regretted her question.

Yue looked at her with a cold glance. "To accomplish my duty of course. Hopefully you're not forgetting that you are supposed to be protected by me and Ceroberos until you changed all of your cards." His glance softened after seeing his uneasy Mistress. "If you are ok then there's nothing need to be worried." Trying to change the subject, Yue spoke. "I was awakened in a dome illuminated by green moss there." He pointed the path branch where he had emerged.

"It's the same with us! It seems a gargoyle is guarding the dome." Sakura said, felt relieve after unpinned from Yue's glance.

Yue nodded. "I don't try to break apart the dome. I know it's just a means of transportation." His answer made Sakura and Syaoran felt stupid for doing those things.

Syaoran scratched his head. "Well, we didn't know… But lucky we took this path and bumped into you. So… should we go on?" He inclined his head to the gloomy direction forward. Sakura and Yue nodded with agreement.

They walked in silence, back to the feeling of awareness.

* * *

Meilin and Kurogane awakened in the very same green dome. The made fire from the fire stone they had brought everywhere, one of their traveling utilities. They strode down the dark path till they found a glimpse of yellow light in the far away distance. Kurogane didn't say a word but his hand was ready on his sword hilt. Meilin also pulled out her arrow from her quiver, ready to shoot if she sensed any threat. They walked forward, approaching the yellow light. In a moderate distance, a female sound was heard.

"Umm… Kurogane-san? Meilin-san?" The voice seemed unsure. Meilin recognized it, her grip relaxed.

"Tomoyo-san!" She ran ahead and the dim yellow torch revealed Tomoyo walk side by side with big Cero.

"It's good to see you safe and sound." Tomoyo said with smile. "Same goes here." Meilin replied with grin.

"How can you know it's us?" Kurogane said after he arrived.

"No. I don't know. It was Cero who told me." Tomoyo pointed to Cero who stared at Kurogane then exhaled with pride.

"A cat's eye, huh?" Kurogane whispered. Cero growled dangerously. "Don't you try to insult me, human boy. I'm far older than you." Kurogane kept his mouth shut, not of fright but of perseverance. No benefit from fighting their own men at this kind of time.

"You shouldn't walk down this path. It's a dead end where I came from. A dome with green moss." Tomoyo pointed backward.

"Really? Then you also can't move to that point." Meilin pointed to the direction where they had come. "It also the dead end, that strange dome." Both of them seemed troubled by no direction to where they can rally.

Kurogane broke the silence. "Shall we try this path?" He put his torch to a narrow path a little behind them. Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged glance. "Guess we don't have other choice." They answered in unison then laughed at their perfect timing. Kurogane walked with irritation clear in his face. "Women." He whispered with annoyance.

After a few moments groping and toddling in badly lit corridor, they saw a light coming from the corridor mouth. "That should be an exit." Meilin said happily. "Yeah. Or another problem." Kurogane added.

They walked out of the corridor and blinked a few times to adjust to the abundant light. They were standing near the cliff edge. The sun was hung high in the sky. Behind them was the woody tunnel with huge dome at each end, where each of them had come from. Beyond them was a vast forest which bordered with a desert. A black fortress was seen at the middle of the desert.

"Do you think there's someone living there?" Meilin asked. "We have to try, maybe we can get a help." Tomoyo answered. "Probably, Sakura and Syaoran already arrived there…" She added with hope.

"The problem is how we can go down there." Kurogane stated. Cero was standing at one side of the cliff. He pointed with his foreleg. "There's a steep path here." Kurogane went to his side and analyzed it. The path was enough for one foot, so the person should walk side stepped, hands held to the rocky cliff as handle. "This will do." He started to thread carefully without waiting for the girls. Meilin followed him while Tomoyo seemed hesitant. "What's the matter Tomoyo?" Meilin inquired.

"I can fly you down. You don't have to climb through that." Cero offered Tomoyo. She waved her head.

"I definitely can't leisurely fly down while Tomoyo-san and Kurogane-san were walking." She gathered her courage and started to walk side stepped. Cero flew close to her side, carefully eyeing her, ready to catch her anytime if she lost her grip. Fortunately, there was no need for his worry. They arrived at the forest floor harmless.

They walked straight to approximately the direction of the castle. The sun had started to set. They collected small dried branch along the way to make a fire, gathered some edible fruits in the forest, and decided to camp near a water source.

Kurogane tidied the branches and intended to light up a fire when Cero advanced to him. "Let me do it." Without waiting any approval, he exhaled a breath of fire which burns the branches perfectly. Then they sat encircling the fire while eating those fruits.

"This forest is eerie…" Tomoyo said with gloomy face.

"Yeah, there's something unnatural about this place." Meilin agreed.

"Everything in here is unnatural. Not even an animal want to live here." Kurogane said while chewing.

"I can't feel any life force beside us." Cero said, picking and gnawing on his fruits.

"I'll do the first watch." Kurogane offered. "Then I'll do the second." Meilin appended. "Cero will do the third watch, is it ok with you Cero-san?" Meilin asked. Cero nodded in consent. "Eh… I wanna help to…" Tomoyo whispered. "You can watch with me." Cero assured her. He gained a smile from her.

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura and Yue arrived at the outer side of the tunnel when the sky had draped with dark curtain full of glittering stars. They were encircled by an immense forest.

"Guess we have to stop here for today… Walking in darkness is a peril." Syaoran said with a sigh. "I'll gather some dried wood to make a fire." Then he felt his gurgling stomach, protesting the lord who hadn't given it any provision since breakfast. "And food if I can find any." He added. Sakura was about to accompany him when Syaoran turned to her. "You'll stay here. Yue will accompany you." It sounded like a command but Sakura paid no heed to that. Indeed she was feeling tired. Never had she covered such a distance in a day. She had lost count somewhere in the tunnel. She nodded and let the tunnel wall support her back. She sat and preserved her strength. Yue watched her then cast a quick glance at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her before his shadow disappeared, devoured by the obscurity of the forest. Yue stood in front of the tunnel mouth -- though his eyes were closed but he was -- full of awareness, steadily guarding his precious mistress.

* * *

A middle aged man wearing a long black robe sat on a high back chair, observing the mirror glass in front of him. His face was hidden in the darkness but his eyes shone, reflecting the images flashing in the mirror. Another male stood at his side. Young guy with black hair as soft as silk, wearing a blue robe draping the floor, a sword clenched in his fist, his brown eyes expressionless, as same as his own pale face. The middle aged man waved his hand to him. His voice was deep and full of mock. "I don't want to be a shameful lord of the house. Go and greet your sister. Bring some of your 'servant' with you."

The young guy turned his back and walked out of the room. He dragged his sword, as if has no more willingness to wield it, creating a screeching sound, result of metal fighting with ceramic floor. He, too, vanished into the darkness of the place, executing the command from who has authorized over him.

* * *

Yue whipped his head to his right. A feeling of uneasiness as if being watched by an enemy crept to this chest. A rustle was heard in his left. He whipped his head hastily to the opposite direction. Syaoran had come back with a handful of dried branches and some fruits. He looked at Yue. "What?" He asked him, seeing the glint in Yue's eyes which he couldn't decipher. Yue diverted his gaze to his foot, unwilling to explain. Syaoran went to the tunnel mouth with a bit of annoyance.

He lit the fire with what is left from the dying torch. It was not their initial torch anymore, it had died good long hours ago, and this was the fourth. He was about to offer Sakura some edible fruit but she has vast asleep. He had no heart to awaken her so he waited for her to wake up by herself. Reminding himself that they were not the only one in this place, he took a fruit which shape like an apple but as sour as grapes, he proffered Yue to eat. Yue stared at it. "I don't eat." Came his curt response. Syaoran shrugged and ate it by himself. "Will you do the first watch? Or shall I do the first?" He asked Yue again. Yue didn't even spare a glance to him. "No need. Go and have a rest. I don't need sleep."

Syaoran turned back and laid down at the hard tunnel floor.

_I don't like him. But since he was Sakura's protector, I'll deal him with perseverance._ He thought with wince in his face, the last thought before he fell into the slumber, a temple to relive his strength and shrink his exhaustion.

* * *

Night passed as the sun risen and clear up the darkness, scaring the stars to hide behind the bright clouds. Kurogane kicked some earth to bury the red ashes. They departed at the first light and set unwavering to their destination, the unfamiliar black fortress. They cross the forest silently while suddenly a deafening roar came from their right side. 3 monsters with the similar appearance as Mizuno's monster galloped furiously toward them. Kurogane pull out his sword and charged forward. Meilin backed him up by her arrows. Cero also fly forward and spitting fireball. Tomoyo stayed at Meilin's back, confused of what to do. She picked up a rock, didn't really sure it could help her if the creature attack her, but it was still better that nothing. Kurogane slain one easily and Cero burning one other. The only one remained had many arrows stabbed in his body but he kept marching forward. Meilin grope for another arrow but found none in her quiver. "Tomoyo! Meilin!" Cero shouted and flied back with worry but Kurogane had not made any movement.

Meilin pull out the strand on her bow and unwrapped the green clothes. The clothes exposed white slender steel near each end. The sword was not straight but crooked and elastic. Meilin stretched the middle of her bow and a chain connecting the green hilt of the swords disclose itself. "Back off a little, Tomoyo." Meilin said while readied her stance. Both of her hands clasped her sword with steady grip. The monster had advanced very near. Meilin threw one of her twin sword. It bound the monster in its neck and buried itself deep in its collar bone, succeeding in halting its proceeding. They heard another raucous roar, expressing the pain. The monster pulled out the blade and threw it back to Meilin. She snapped the other sword, flicked the chain and the sword returned with grace to Meilin's hand. She jumped to the back of the monster with plausible flexibility and speed, evading its groping hands, stabbed on of its spine with his left sword, attaching the right sword to monster's neck, pulling the tip of that right blade with her free left hand. The sword bent with fantastic elasticity and made its way to sliver the monster neck, blood oozes with no limit as if water poured out of a mountain's rock. The monster faded to the ground with a hard thump, immobilized, lifeless, while Meilin stood triumphantly on its back, soaked by blood.

Cero and Tomoyo just blinked on the whole scene, unsure whether they were shocked or amused. "I thought you said there wasn't any life force beside us here?" Kurogane approached Cero. "Well, I'm not the one who is erroneous. I didn't sense them coming. Nevertheless, they are definitely without life force now." Cero answered glum. "Let's move forward."

* * *

Books were piled carelessly on the desk, paper with non-deciphered scribble were cluttered on the floor, a cup was tattered near the desk, left untouched and as messy as it was. The sun sent its light through a big glass window, bathing the room in dazzle, creating a looming shadow when it failed to pierce through solid object. The window was at the opposite direction of the door. The desk was set facing the door so no one can pass through the door unrealized by the one who sat behind the desk. Big shelves were placed at each opposite wall.

The warm sunshine had awakened a figure sat behind the desk with his head laid on desk, pillowed by his own pair of arms. A pale hand reached to blonde locks. It scratched head's skin and the tresses followed the motion, bathing, dancing in the morning rays. The head swung upward lazily, eyes blinked blurrily, the hand left the locks and shifted to rub the eyes, struggling to clear the vision, wiping the remainder of the hazy uncomfortable yet rejuvenating sleep. He stretched his body and yawned, tracing mentally things he need to do today. Some letter need to be written, some schedule need to be canceled, some document need to be signed, some issues need more investigation, but before all that…

He stood, leaving his cozy chair, though he missed its warmth but he had more urgent things to attend. He skipped the broken cup, walking to the left shelves, trampling scattered paper along with each step, opening one of the lower drawers, and excavating things in it until he found a crystal ball with blue lightning shape at its middle. He clasped the ball in his hand. His face seemed to consider something but then he decided to put it into his white coat hung near the shelves. He put on the coat, wrapping the white and blue suit he had wore since yesterday then went out of the room. He turned to one of the guard and have him to call a maid to clean up his chaotic work room. He himself went down to the dungeon below, visiting a hated but much needed prisoner.

The dungeon was damp; the air was humid due to lack of sunlight. Mosses were growing at some part of the block stones, proving that the environment could sustain a life but at minimum support. He passed on of the healer who was on her to outside and questioned her. "Has he awakened?"

"Yes, Fye-sama. He had passed critical condition last night." The healer answered him politely. Fye smiled at her and thanked her for her hard work then continued his pace. He went to the deepest site of the dungeon, descending numerous ladders, acquiring a bow from every guard point he had passed. The last guard opened the cell door for him and left him. He was accompanied by a man hanged upside down, hands tied to his back. Fye leaned to the cell bars, careless of the probability it would spoil his white coat. The cell has magic circle carved at each side of the wall. All of them illuminated a soft blue light.

"Why do you heal me?" Hoarse voice, as the result of tiredness and lack of vigor, erupted from the man.

"To make you speak." Fye sultry voice seemed unfit with his surroundings. "How can you get into the castle Mizuno? You weren't coming from the front gate, I knew that. There were no guards sighted you nor any sign of wreckage from the front barrier door." Fye radiated a cold smile.

Mizuno chuckled. "You want to know?" He laughed louder this time.

"Where is Sakura-hime? Where did you send her?" Fye tried again but his effort was futile.

"Over my dead body." He dared Fye.

"Aww That's too bad. It's the only luxury that I can't give you." Fye seemed disappointed. "I didn't intend to use violence but… you left me no choice." He shrugged. He pulled out the crystal ball and placed it under Mizuno. The ball shone dimly despite of the soft light from the magic circle then Mizuno felt a shrill sent down his spine. Suddenly he shrieked, a new cut was in his face, the blood dripped onto the ball. His eyes seemed unfocused.

"That is a rare rune. You should be grateful I present it for you. It'll iterate every painful memory that you had as if it was yesterday. You know and realize it's just a hallucination but… the injure it resulted is real." Fye grinned evilly. "Don't worry! You won't die. I shall not let you die. I've even fetch you a healer! You will repeat this suffer until you ready to tell me everything." Fye smiled darkly and left the cell but he halted at the door. "Ah, I forgot to add this info: the blood will amplify the effect." Then he turned his back and left him shouting and screeching as he please, reminding the guard to lock back the door and notify him when the prisoner was ready to speak.

For now, he had to be content to wait though his desire to stab Mizuno was boiling through his every bone. He couldn't rush things. He had cancelled some of Sakura's meetings and visitation, concealing the event in the castle tidily and spreading news about their Princess who had caught a cold. He could only delay and hope at the same time, his princess would return before chaotic situation occurred. He had been reading and inspecting books about dimension and transfer process but he couldn't figure out where the hell the gate connecting Mizuno's dimension with this castle. There should be some hole left; else Mizuno wouldn't enter the castle THAT easily! He sighed. He had to preserve his emotion well unless if he wanted to break down on other people.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. The tunnel had kept her away from glinting sunlight. Her feet was sore from yesterday's walk, she wasn't accustomed to walk that far yet. She stood up and saw there was a remnant of hearth. She walked outside and found Syaoran was checking on his sword. Yue was nowhere to be seen. "Good morning!" Syaoran smiled at her. "Good morning. Where's Yue?"

He pointed to the sky. "Checking up the direction we should take." Sakura's stomach suddenly grumbled, protesting to be feed. She blushed, Syaoran grinned. "There are some foods inside. It was supposed to be dinner but yesterday you sleep so well, I have no heart to wake you up." He explained while entering the tunnel; reappear with some fruits in his hand. Some has familiar figure, some has strange figure and color. She took one and chewed it.

She frowned. "Sour." Is her curt response.

Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah, it is. But it's not poisonous." Sakura shrugged. Well, yes, she should be happy at least they have something to eat despite the taste and appearance. She ate those fruits hungrily until Yue got back.

"How was it?" Syaoran asked him.

"There's a river with strong current at our west lead to the north. Behind us is nothing but a rocky mountain. A dome shape similar to our initial place was seen northeast from here. I can only see a vast forest entangle our surrounding." He gave a full report.

"Guess we have no other choice than to follow the river…" Syaoran said hesitantly. "… at least we have our water provision guaranteed…"

"We don't have to walk you know…" Sakura sound out her opinion. "Huh?" Syaoran puzzled.

Sakura pulled out her necklace and turned it into her silver staff. She used the Fly card and the staff floated horizontally. "Magician had better means for transportation in open air." She smiled triumphantly. Syaoran grinned sheepishly. "I keep forgetting you can do such things… Then, we'll fly?" He confirmed. Sakura nodded, sat sidesaddle on her staff, and gesturing him to sit beside her. They ascended and flew beyond the river. After half day of flying, the sky turned dark as if a gray curtain was being draped over it. The rumble of lighting was threatening them.

"We need to find a shelter." Sakura said worriedly. "I don't want to be stroke down by the lightning. Bad weather is worst enemy for flying…" She added.

Syaoran pointed at a cave at the top of the small hill, covered by the trees. The edge of the hill descended steeply forming a cliff beside the river. "We can stop there." He said. They descended slowly and entered the rocky cave. It was cold but enough as a temporary shelter. The cave was about 5 meters long before they met its dead end and 3 meters wide. No matter how stubborn Sakura was, she had to admit flying half day was pretty tiring. This was also a good chance to replenish her energy. The rain started to pour down. They rested silently near the cave entrance, ready to depart as soon as the rain stopped.

Footsteps suddenly heard from the end side of the cave. All of them whipped their head to the direction of the sound. Four black ninja with long claws marched robotically toward them.

"How can-? It's a dead end! I've checked it!" Syaoran drew out his sword unbelievingly.

Yue stood in front of Sakura, protecting her. Silver sword was in his right hand. "They were coming from that black hole." He gestured to the black swirl at the wall which didn't exist before.

The ninja's advanced with extraordinary stealth. Sakura managed to turn her staff into sword precisely to block the claw of the ninja. Syaoran and Yue struggling with another three but they seemed to be forced back. More ninjas came out from the black hole. Sakura, Yue and Syaoran were pushed outside the cave. "We're outnumbered!" Syaoran said bitterly, soaked under the rain.

Though the male tried their best to defend as well as protecting the only female, their union was forcibly separated. Suddenly a blue flash stroke Sakura down with powerful hit, she yelped and thrown to the edge of the cliff.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted in panic. Yue saw the real appearance of blue flash, a black haired man dressed in blue robe pulling a sword, tearing the ground he had passed. A flash of recognition flickered in Yue's eyes. He frowned, expressing unusual shock in his usual stoic face. The man still advanced in slow step to Sakura. Yue and Syaoran furiously tried to make their way to Sakura, hoping they would reach her before the man did.

Sakura's head spun but she forced herself to stand, supported by her sword. Her vision was blurred. She squint her eyes, compelling the blur blue images in front of her to shape a better picture. When the vision had returned to her, the expressionless man had stood right before her. Sakura was going to slice him but what she saw had rendered her immobilize. Her eyes bulged, her pale face showing clear shock and horror. Tears started to well dangerously at her eyes corner.

_No! It can't be! It's a lie! _Sakura waved her head unconsciously.

The man swung his sword. Sakura startled and stepped backward. She lost her balance and fell down the cliff. She stared unbelievingly to the empty eyes of the man who just stood passively on the cliff edge. Her hands reached to him, her heart throbbed as if it was going to jump out of her breast, hoping that she would be able to touch him even just for once. Time seemed to move dreadfully slow. The man turned his glance to his back, tearing the only eye contact they have, paid no heed to her plunge. "No…" Sakura whispered painfully, an invisible dagger seemed to stab at her heart, brought out an unbearable pain in her chest. Her fingers were desperately trying to grip his figure, undeniably not wanting him to depart, though they were separated by impregnable distance. "Nii-san…" She breathed out her chocked word under her sob with her last conscience before descended lethally in the darkness of her mind, to the wild stream below.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so how was it? A bit surprising update. grin Her brother is still alive! So how will this event advanced? Stay tuned! I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review. :D 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yeah, I know this is a bit late than the usual, but holiday activities are too tempting to be resisted. " So, to atone for my sin, I put up a longer chapter. Please enjoy it!

Disc: Not in the slightest intention I try to snatch the credit from Clamp-sensei tachi. I will be rotting in the deepest hell if I even dare to think about it.

* * *

_Chapter 14: promissum_

Syaoran shielded Touya's attack and took no notice of others. He jumped powerfully to the stream below, descending rapidly. His heart pounded hard in his chest, dreading for the danger the princess would face. He caught up to Sakura, held her in his arms and plunge harshly to the river.

Yue flew to aid them, denoting to pull them out of the river, but then a hand caught his leg. He was pulled down with a powerful yank from Touya. Then Touya spanked Yue's chest with his palm, pushing him down following the trail of his mistress. Against his will, his beautiful wings scattered into thousands of feathers along with his swift drop. Yue also plunged into the feral stream, enforced to follow the flowing current to unknown direction and danger, facing the same fate as his mistress and Syaoran.

Syaoran had given up trying to swim to the river side. The current was just too strong. He focused on keeping himself and faint Sakura on the surface. When his feet was started to get numb, the current was weakening. They had arrived in a shallow part of the river. He dragged himself and Sakura with his remained strength to waterside then collapse out of exhaustion, still hugging her tight. Yue arrived not long after them, also drenched and, if he did tired, he concealed it flawlessly. He walked staggering toward his mistress and the boy. He checked their breath and released his worry after knowing that both of them were still breathing. The water trickled down from Yue's clothes to Syaoran face. Syaoran stirred over the contact. He opened his eyes, his hand ready on his sword hilt, prepared to strike any enemy, but it was unneeded. When his vision had functioned fully, he saw Yue towering on them. He released Sakura then tried to sit. All of his body ached, he had some bruises and injure from the fall. He was thankful for not having any broken bones after falling from that height.

"I'll go collecting some woods." Yue said after watching him still able to move.

Syaoran picked Sakura up, bridle style, and laid her head on his lap. He bent down, tapping her cheek gently while calling her name, trying to rouse her from her deep sleep.

Sakura's eye opened sluggishly upon hearing her name and feeling the motion. The first thing she caught was a blue light, reminded her of her childhood.

_I saw something similar while I was very small… But I can't remember…__ It was so long ago…_ Sakura's brain was slowly working.

The blue light moved upon brown background as if it was tangled on a waving branch. She coerced her heavy eyelids to flutter, trying to shape a sensible image from the blurry figure. She saw the brown background was a shirt, the blue light was a necklace, then Syaoran face on top of hers.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked with worry. Sakura tried to sit; Syaoran gave her more space and helped her. She pressed her temple, trying to remember what had happened. Then the figure of her brother struck her mind, the pain in her chest was back. Her tears dripped down like a rain. Syaoran surprised and move to her side.

"Is there anything hurt?" He stared at her.

Sakura was seldom crying in front of people and she felt ashamed now she had done it. She looked down and waved her head, indicating a 'no', not trusting her voice to sound out. Syaoran anxious and didn't know what to do besides staring in concern. This was absolutely not his department.

Sakura felt his gaze. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulder and hid her face in his chest. "Don't… look…" She said under her sob. Syaoran moved instinctively. He hugged Sakura and caressed her wet hair. Yue had arrived for some time already but he was wise. He stayed behind the shadows, watching silently the interaction between his mistress and the young boy.

After a moment, her sob decreased into a sniff. She softly pushed Syaoran though she knew she would really miss his warmth and touch. Syaoran released her reluctantly and Sakura sat embracing her knees.

"The man sending me down the cliff…" She said almost inaudibly with her hoarse voice. "… is my brother…"

Syaoran was surprised but he said nothing. He knew there were other things Sakura would want to tell him.

"He had gone, no… disappeared 3 years ago… exactly a day before my 17th birthday. He is my only family… the last after the disappearance of my mother… and father…

Now… he appeared exactly before me… I'm very happy… tremendously happy… He is alive…" Tears started to drip down her cheek again. Her face turned pale, she tightened her embrace until her nail turned white. She continued with muffled voice. "But… I can't believe it… He sought to kill me!" She hid her head between her knees, trying to conceal her seeping tears; the pain in her chest was very disturbing. Suddenly she felt a pair of hand embracing her shoulder from the back. "Syaoran…" She said unsure, but she didn't turn her head. His embrace was soothing her.

Syaoran was surprised by his own movement but he couldn't back off now. He kept his hand, kneeling in his place and let Sakura relaxed her head on his chest. He was unsure of what to say but he needed to say something.

"Probably… probably your brother is being controlled… Probably the situation is not as bad as you think…" Sakura nodded hearing his word. Having her head in his chest made blood rushed to his face, not to mention it was he who had moved first. _Lucky she is backing me…_

"I don't know what should I say… nor I can guess what will happen in the future… But I can ensure you one thing… I… I can share your pain. So… You are not alone. I will always be with you. I'll never leave you." He said with solemn voice. Even he himself didn't understand where his confident came from.

Sakura nodded again slowly, unconsciously smile. The pain in her chest had been replaced by warmth, seeping through her every bone, affectionate her whole being. The rain had stopped, unnoticed by those two who dwelled in their own world.

* * *

Tomoyo was doing the first watch with Cero. They decided to camp another night before covered another distance. She tucked the fire with dried branch, keeping her hand busy so she wouldn't fell asleep. No need though… Her mind was spooling. Every second gone made her felt more uneasy, as if a premonition, an instinct, telling her to turn back, flee as far as she could from the black fortress which was already in sight. But where could she flee? In this unfamiliar land, this fortress was their last hope. A dim hope to meet their friends and somehow return to home. 

Home… Since when the Clow castle had been her home? She shook her head, dropping strange question in her mind.

"I hope Sakura is all right…" She said in whisper.

"Don't worry. Yue is with them. Everything will turn up ok." A small sound from her lap responded.

Tomoyo stared down at small Cero. He decided to return to his chibi form, saving more energy, he said.

"Yeah… I hope so…" She tried to ensure herself. A long silence.

"Had you always been in the castle?" Cero asked her, out of bore.

"No. I was brought to the castle by Touya-sama." She said reminiscingly. "A day before Sakura's 17th birthday." She added later.

"Where are your families?"

"Died." Tomoyo responded flatly. "Being killed by bandits." She added in order not to sound harsh. "It's all thanks to Touya-sama that I was alive. As well as I'm grateful to Sakura who had been a family, good friend… and a home for me to return." She suddenly realized, returning to Waeter castle without Sakura would only give her a feeling of strangeness. Sakura was her place to return. Where ever Sakura was, that would always been her home.

"You regard so highly of Sakura. She must have regarded you the same." Cero assured her.

Tomoyo smiled. "She is that kind of person. Nice, warm, and kind. Courageous but dull when it comes to the one she loved."

"Uuum… but she don't really looked like that now, huh?…" Cero puzzled. Her smile faded.

"She was so eager when her 17th birthday came. She waited all day for her brother to come home but he never return. Her happiness turned into sadness, then anger, afterward anxiousness, and later concern." Her eyes grew dim, expressing the sadness. "She waited for months. Every day hoping and searching for her dear brother arrival, her last and most precious family. Daily hope plunged her into deeper desperation… After nearly half year, she gave up the idea of 'her brother is still alive'…" Tomoyo closed her eyes as if she was the one who was in pain. "Since then, she cast off a barrier around her, a space to ward off any close relation. She seldom smiles sincerely from her heart. Her anguish had turned her into a cold being." Sorrow was evident in her face. "She seeks not to hurt another people… but also not to be hurt anymore. Her old self isn't dead. It's just buried deep down her agony. I believe someday… someday… she will return to her old cheerful self. Though I'm definitely sure, that person who will change her… is not me." Her last word was whispered in bitter.

Cero frowned and sympathize. "Why are you so sure?"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "A girl instinct." She laughed silently. "The one who will mend her heart is not me. I only can keep her, protect her not to break more than she is now. But the one who will open her heart… will never be me…" She shook her head slowly. She was desperate for Sakura happiness but at the same time distressed because she couldn't help her. She was being egoistic, she knew, and she hated herself for that.

"Tomoyo has given more happiness to Sakura than Tomoyo ever think. I believe she had regarded you as important as her family." Cero assured her. "She radiated different air every time she was with you. So, you shouldn't underestimate yourself, Tomoyo." Cero grinned and made Tomoyo chuckled. "She can hold out till now, that's all should thanks to you, Tomoyo. Be cheerful! She won't like her good friend – and only family – to be sad." Cero's word fended off Tomoyo's lump in her chest. They watched the sky -- the gloomy night sky without moon or stars -- silently, continuing their task till Meilin took turn with them.

* * *

"Why don't you fly, Yue? How can you also drowned?" Sakura asked Yue, puzzled. She had lit the fire with magic and extracted the water from their clothes with magic, leaving them warm and dry.

Yue opened his top cloth's button. A mark, a cirle with pentagram in it, tattooed on his left chest.

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

"A sealer. It suppressed all my magic power." He answered curtly.

"Is it permanent?" Sakura asked anxiously. Yue waved his head. "No. It will be nullified in the morning. It will depends on your power however."

Sakura exhaled with relieve. She yawned and stretched. Her body ached all over. She really needed a proper rest, the extravagance that would hardy gained from this place.

"Rest, both of you. I'll keep watch."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Laid on hard earth, blanketed by huge leaves, they fell into a weary stagnation.

* * *

Kuro cs advanced swiftly to the fortress, Cero was not sighted anywhere. Crossing frying sand for a morning before halted at fortress gateway. "Now, we'll see… whether beyond this door is friend or foe." Meilin said before she knocked at the steel door. The door opened with a loud criecked, revealing a dark room, so contrast with the bright sunlight at the outside. They stepped inside with wary. "Excuse me. We're just passing by and wish to ask for help." Tomoyo alleged loudly. Her voice echoed in the dark hall. Suddenly Meilin dropped to the floor, unconscious. Tomoyo ran to her side and called her but to no avail. Kurogane was going to pull out when mass amount of ninja blocked the only exit. He was fighting valiantly but badly outnumbered. Tomoyo was long immobilized by a dagger positioned treacherously at her neck. She sat at the floor, unable to do anything, watching Kurogane strangely staggered along minutes passed and at last fell down involuntarily, laying unconscious on the floor. Cero hid at somewhere near the dark, concealing himself perfectly, feeling spineless but he couldn't give away his position and let them captured him. He would help his friends later. There wouldn't be any use if all of them were captured. A man with a dark blue robe appeared from the shadow accompanied by the screech of the ceramic floor. Cero narrowed his eyes and saw the male dragged his sword instead of carry it. Tomoyo gasped, a shock was evident in her face. "Master!" She whispered chokingly before the ninja hit her head. She also fell unconscious on the floor. The ninja followed the man, dragging Kurogane, Tomoyo and Meilin passing the hall, and vanished behind the dark corridor. Cero frowned deeply reviewing Tomoyo's reaction. What does she mean by 'Master'?

* * *

Fye had awoken this morning in his workroom again. The guards had notified him that the prisoner was shouting and screeching all day but showing no sign of giving up. He had sent him a healer again this morning and asked the guard to remove the rune beforehand. He would need to use something else. He knew he didn't have much time. A day has passed and his princess probably facing a great danger somewhere out there. He blinked impassionate to his useless books piled on his desk. He had been searching for information, something or some reaction similar to Mizuno's dimension transportation, but to no avail. He had been digging in those books since his princess told him about the barrier room. He was suspicious that all royal family had been thrown into another dimension, a sealed dimension guarded by powerful sorcerer, and Mizuno's event had proven his suspicion further. He stood up and stomp in frustration. His suspicion would have no use if he couldn't help his princess out! Something… He needed something more powerful, wickeder, more sadistic to make Mizuno speak. He didn't bend on him for that illusion and torture rune. He needed something more effective. Mizuno have to speak and it has to be soon!

Fye decided to take a cold bath to force his mind to think. He went to his bedroom at the small corner of the castle. The sunlight had penetrated the blue curtain draped over a small window across the room. He drew up the curtain to let it shone through, revealing a trunk of a big tree at the garden. The dim room soon lighted. Shadow of the tree loomed at the floor, dancing along the tree every time the wind tickling at its leaves, impressing a vigorous life existed in the nature, sending its exuberant spirit to the cold room and bring out its inner warmth. His bed placed horizontally at the right wall was very neat, a result of not being slept over for the last 2 nights. Another window beside his bead has its curtain covered. A wood rocking chair was sitting lonely at the right upper corner of the room, together with an end table carved with beautiful picture depicting a peaceful village in the middle of a mountain, facing another door lead to his bathroom. In front of the window, a few layer of ledge, full with books of various subjects, molded at the wall at the left side of the door. A wardrobe was positioned at the right lower corner.

Fye went straight to his bathroom, left his clothes on a wooden basket, and showered his head by a bucket of cold water. He shivered and his goose bumps rose. That was enough impact to make him fully awake. He cleansed himself fast and wrapped the towel loosely at his waist. He moved toward the wardrobe and put out a green robe with slits at each side up until his waist and a white trouser. He tied up a black leather waistband lopsidedly on top of his robe. Now what? He thought and sighed. He decided to go to the treasury; hopefully he could find something there.

The guards at the treasure room let him pass without a second glance. The treasure room was like a small exhibition hall. Bright lamps were hung highly at the ceiling, making sure all the room received its radiance. This was the place to save valuable or rare things received from another city. Item were lined up neatly at each layer of the shelves. Descriptions were written on the paper and put in front of each particular item. Fye paid no heed toward the attractive glint of gold vases, well-made weapon, lovely sculpture and others. He went straight to the door at the other end. The door has neither doorknob nor anything to indicate that it could be opened. He touched the door and it glowed red. In less than a second, the red color turned into green and the door vanished, revealing a darker room. Fye stepped inside and the door was back in its place. There should be something that I could use here, Fye considered.

Human loves to invent. They made great things which were useful as well as grievous items which bring nothing aside from disaster. This room was the warehouse for failure or 'too creative' item confiscated from criminal or inventors. The access to this room was granted for royal family and prime ministers only, which explained why the door let Fye got through. The articles inside this room should not be taken out without any consent from the Kingdom's ruler and the rule breaker shall receive a heavy punishment. This law was to protect these items since some of them could not be destroyed - due to its protection magic – and it would be too dangerous to let it roamed free. Since no royal family left in charge, Fye held the highest command at present. He definitely knew and understood about the rule but this was special case and period. He needed to utilize it to bring his princess back. Each item encased in glass box has a name and a report consist of the known ability of the item along with the calamity it had caused before – a duplicate of the original report in restricted section in the castle's library. Fye scanned the items' name and read the report of some name which had attracted his attention. He passed things such as 'Human Mutilator', 'Heart Pincher', 'Bone Crusher', and things alike that sound would kill its victim in one attack. He didn't want Mizuno to die – yet.

He found an interesting name. An eyeball sitting at the cushion, the paper said 'Hollow Eye'. He took the report and scanned it. This item was created 20 years ago. The victims died because loss of blood or chock of pain. The ability of the item was to defecate both of the eye balls and left it hollow. Fye put back the report distastefully. That was not what he had wanted. He moved forward and found some others but they were also disappointing. Then he felt a weak vibrant from his left side. He tried to sense the source of the magic pulse and ended up standing in front of a choker. 'Vengeful Spirit' was its name. The choker looked normal, made from leather with various color of stones knitted along it. Fye picked up the report. The choker was retrieved from a noble family. Apparently the victim was every person wearing the choker. The prediction of its ability was something close to illusion, power amplified with each victim it took. Every victim was seen to be shock and scared over invisible things which slowly drew them to do suicide. Originality unknown, real ability unknown. Unable to be destroyed because of the victim's spirit trapped inside the choker. Fye pondered. He had given Mizuno the rune. Would this item with the same torment pattern work on him? Or if it was combined, would it give a more effective result? Fye mulled over the item. This was a powerful artifact. He could feel it. He sighed and decided to take this item if he didn't manage to find other useful item. He searched till the end of the room and found nothing as powerful or as taunting. He took out a piece of white cloth from his trousers' pocket and opened the lock on the glass door. He wrapped the choker carefully and clutched it tightly in his fist. He walked out of the treasure room and headed to the dungeon.

At the last guard point, Shugo was talking with the guards. He seemed to be furious over something. Fye approached them and they stopped talking.

"Is there anything wrong?" Fye asked. His gaze swept over the guards and Shugo, expecting anyone to answer his query.

"Why don't you give him any physical torture? We can make him speak faster!" Shugo said impatiently to Fye.

"You see the scars. He was already familiar with beating and torment. Using similar method won't work. Besides, you have done that the first time he had awakened."

"But you provide him with a healer! What for?! It's useless for scoundrel like him!" Shugo fumed.

"I know exactly what am I doing here, Shugo-san." Fye stopped to let his word sipped into Shugo's head. "Physical torment won't work on him, that's why I'm adding a mental torture. But he is stubborn; I don't expect he could face it for all day." Fye shot a quick glance toward the wooden door leading to the corridor of Mizuno's cell. "As for the healer, I need to keep him alive so he can speak. He's more useless to us if he die. You DO know that he is the only one who knows where hime-sama is." Fye said with a tone which indicated it was an obvious fact – as obvious as the sun shines from east and sets at west. "Besides, I'm only giving him water. I don't even feed him. Just maintain the minimal substance for living."

Shugo seemed dissatisfied. "How long to make him speak?! He would probably stand through all our torment!"

"Then do you have any better idea?" Fye stared coldly at Shugo. "Will you propose to initiate a search for hime-sama without any clue even at where to begin the search?" Fye said slowly with spine-chilling tone. Shugo didn't answer. He shifted uneasily. "I will continue on my way. You may do anything you like but the guy is mine. No one can do anything to him without my consent." Fye said finally. He gestured toward the door and a guard opened the lock for him. He left Shugo and walk into the damp cell.

Mizuno still hanged upside down like yesterday. New bruises and scratch scattered all over his naked body, layering over his old scar. His trouser was wet and smell of blood. Unlike yesterday, his face showed an exhausted expression but as soon as he saw Fye, he pulled out a smirk. The rune was removed to the corner. Fye had commanded the guard to do so to ease the healer's work. Appearantly Shugo was coming when the healer left so the guards haven't put the bloody rune back to its place.

"You're wasting effort. I'd rather die than tell you." Mizuno's voice was coarse due to too much shouting. Fye said nothing. He stared coldly to him.

"You are tough. But this will end today." Fye unpacked the choker then leaned forward to fasten it at Mizuno's neck.

"Kheh! Another mini game of yours?" He said mockingly. Fye smiled. He was grabbing the rune ball using the white cloth.

"You'll see." He put back the rune to its place and it glowed red. The choker seemed to be reacting. The stones embedded at it started to glow with its own sparkling color. The pulse from both artifacts seemed to be resonating. Fye sighed inwardly, releasing the worry he had held inside. He had been considering using back the rune if they were not compatible. Lucky it was well-matched though he still doubting the result. Mizuno slowly closed his eyes as if being forced to sleep. Then he really fell into a deep sleep. Fye decided to stay awhile to evaluate its effect. He would postpone all of his other work to assess this.

* * *

Sakura woke up and scanned her surrounding. Her muscles still ached but it was better than yesterday. Syaoran was sitting leaning to a tree and chewing some fruit. He seemed to think about something, his gaze was thrown in a faraway distant. Yue was nowhere to be seen. She lifted her eyes to the sky. The sun was already high.

Her mind was clearer today. She was very ashamed of her breakdown yesterday. Her shock had taken better of her. She should have thought the possibility that the person may not be his brother at all. Probably it was just someone similar to him, or some magic tricks. She groaned inwardly on how she had lost herself yesterday. She decided to push that matter away, didn't have any mood to reconsider it.

"Good afternoon, Syaoran-kun…" She sat up.

"Ah! You've awakened! You can sleep more if you wish." Syaoran said with smile, understanding yesterday adventure must have made her exhausted.

"Um… Thank you for your help yesterday." Sakura said sheepishly, realizing she had forgotten to give her gratitude for his aid; without him probably she would have been a cold floating corpse in the river by now.

"Don't worry about it. I have promised in the castle before, 'I will protect hime-sama' and that won't change even now." He smiled soothingly. "Though I'm afraid what I can help is very limited." He scratched his head timidly, laughing nervously.

Sakura didn't hear his last sentence, she felt uneasy when Syaoran said 'hime-sama'. Was he helping her because she was a princess? Would he save her if she wasn't a princess? Her formal title seemed to create an invisible wall between them. She punched herself mentally. _This wasn't the time to consider things like this! Poor brain! I must have hit myself at a log or somewhere when I was drowned yesterday. _Sakura sneered inwardly. She cut off her thought – which she had considered as abnormal – but decided she had to do something to lessen her uneasiness.

"…Sakura…"

"What?" Syaoran didn't catch her mutter.

"Call me Sakura." She said louder but locked her gaze on her knees. "Formality is useless in here. We won't know till when we will be stuck here so no need to use that formal title." She added up, also trying to convince herself that it was the only reason for her discomfort.

Syaoran didn't answer directly but then he smiled. "Then Sakura have to call me Syaoran, not Syaoran-kun."

Sakura looked at him, Syaoran thought whether he had crossed the line. "Ok, Syaoran." She said with smile. Syaoran also smiled. Then the blue necklace caught her attention again.

"Syaoran, where did you get that necklace?" She pointed to his chest.

"Ah, this. It's from Meilin. Some sort of good luck charm, I think…" He held the necklace and pulled it out through his head. He walked to Sakura and gave it to her. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura scrutinize the blue necklace on her hand. "No… I thought I've seen this somewhere when I was small… but probably I was mistaken." She shrugged her head. "Maybe it was just my imagination." She gave the necklace back to Syaoran.

"You have the same stone on your bracelet." He took the necklace and gestured toward her wrist. Sakura nodded and held it gently.

"Yeah. It was a momento from my mother."

_Ah, the disappeared mother who was rumored to had gone meditating… _ Syaoran thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Syaoran said apologetically. Sakura waved her head.

"No need. It has been 9 or even 10 years ago." She said. Her gaze turned soft.

_She still feels sad…_ Syaoran analyzed her. He changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" He took another fruit from the pile near the ashes.

Sakura rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, a bit…" She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. She took the fruit gratefully from Syaoran.

"Yue collected it for us. He was flying up there, analyzing our direction." Syaoran stared to the sky.

"I see… That's why I didn't see him." Sakura nodded. She bit her fruit and chewed it slowly.

"Is Meilin your girlfriend?"

Syaoran seemed surprised over her question. Sakura was also surprised on her own remark. She tried to keep her expression as natural as possible as if she was asking the weather. Her heart thumped wildly inside, not sure whether it was because of her sudden courage or the answer that she would hear. Her body tense.

"She is my childhood friend." Syaoran answered. A wave of relief swept through her and she could feel her body relaxing. "She was an adopted daughter of my master – yes, I have another master, he was teaching martial arts." He said when he was Sakura looked questioningly at the word 'master', Kurogane's image was absolutely not suited as a parent type. "Wei-san adopted Meilin when she was a baby and this necklace is the only thing that she has at that time." He rubbed the necklace unconsciously. "We learned together and soon become good friends."

"Meilin-san gave you the only thing she has to become your good luck charm because you are her good friend?" Sakura couldn't keep an accusing tone in her voice. She disbelieved someone could be that generous without any other feeling. _Meilin must have loved him… _She speculated.

"Well…" _She was concerned of me being the target of assassination since I was a baby… _He thought this was not a fit time to tell Sakura. He would just add another matter while they already have enough to deal with at present.

"She is just concerned of me. She is a good friend." He answered at last. Sakura felt there was something he covered up but she didn't press her luck. Her conscience nudged her feeling, awakened her from her emotion dominance. She ate in silence.

Yue landed gracefully in front of them. "The seal has completely been dissolved?" Sakura asked him. Yue nodded. "I believes your power is far stronger than this mere seal." He answered, Sakura flattered.

"What's the connection of Sakura's power with your seal?" Syaoran seemed confused. Both of them looked at him.

"Sakura is my mistress. My power also comes from her." Yue answered shortly. Syaoran received a little enlightenment though he was curious how Sakura could be his mistress. As if knowing what Syaoran was thinking about, Sakura explained.

"Yue and Cero is Clow card's guardian. The cards, the one I use to perform magic, were originally Clow's, not mine. Now they were awakened to protect me while I'm transforming these cards in Sakura card." She pulled out the untransformed card with the transformed one from her dress to let Syaoran see the difference. "These cards need my power to keep exist. I couldn't let them vanish." Sakura said. Syaoran could see her loving gaze on those cards but the idea of her power being sucked all the time by her protector and cards made him displeased.

"Is it all right that your power being sucked all the time…?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

"It's OK. They only took a little. I don't even feel it." Sakura answered, smiling reassuringly. "So, what do you get Yue?" Sakura turned her attention to the white angel towering in front of her. Sakura and Syaoran's outfit has small torn and dirt stuck at several places, even yesterday's 'bath' couldn't wash them away, but Yue looked as gorgeous as always. Not even a stain marred his white clothes or his porcelain skin.

"Not far from our place, there's a desert at the north. I saw a black castle at the middle of it. At our east there are also similar dome with our arriving place. I can't find out anything more." Yue gave his short concise report. Sakura thought for a while. Then suddenly the sky turned into a swirl. They were alarmed.

"What again?" Sakura groaned.

"I wish I know." Syaoran said in a huff. The swirl slowly turned misty then it reflected a dark cell. Syaoran startled. Kurogane and Meilin were in the cell, lying unconscious at the brick floor. Then the reflection moved to the next cell. This time Sakura stood up and gasped. Tomoyo was lying unconscious in the cell.

"What is this?!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Come to the desert castle, Sakura-hime. You'll have your friends unharmed at present but I won't guarantee anything if hime-sama doesn't arrives by tomorrow." A male voice echoed from nowhere. The swirl disappeared and the blue sky returned, the clouds hung high as before, not even slightly disturbed.

Sakura frowned. "I had been suspecting we're at someone's dimension, especially that damn Mizuno was the one who sent us!" She fumed. "It must be an illusion trick! Tomoyo and others shouldn't be here!" She vawed her head hard, refused to believe. Syaoran couldn't say anything. It was his first time seeing the sky could turn into a scrying mirror.

"… I think it was real." Yue said slowly.

"No it's not!" Sakura snapped at him but then realize she had been rude. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you…" She apologized. Yue waved his head, understood she was worrying her friends.

"They are real hostages." Yue clarified again. "How can you be so sure?" Syaoran asked.

"I felt Cero's presence since we arrived. But I thought it must be something with similar aura though the probability is very small…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.

"…Because his presence is faint and I'm not very sure myself. But after seeing Tomoyo, I am sure he was here. He had been assigned to protect Tomoyo so he wouldn't leave her side anyhow."

"… So they are also here now?" Sakura felt her power drained from her soul. _Tomoyo is in danger…_

"Whose voice is that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura waved her head, Yue gave no reaction.

"I wonder why I didn't see Cero…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Was he entrapped in another place?" Syaoran suggested.

"He would've shown it to us if it is really so." Yue replied. "Hopefully it means they haven't got him. He is a fool but he is a wise fool." Sakura and Syaoran crunched his word and nodded.

"Well then… we have to go to that castle…" Sakura said silently. Their friends' life would depend on them.

"It is definitely a trap…" Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"I know! But we can't risk their life!" Sakura retorted edgily; her body tensed, fail to restrain her emotion. Surprised hearing her own voice, she slumped back and softened her tone. "I'll go nonetheless. Besides, we can't do anything here. Probably we even can find a way out from that castle." _And the person similar to nii-san.._. She thought tiredly.

Sakura had used her 'Fly' card. Both of the human sat sidesaddle at her staff. Yue flied in front of them. He led the way.

"I don't know the reason but he seemed to wish for me. Maybe I can ask him to release others…" Sakura muttered.

"How can you know he will release others? Even so, what will you do after that?" Syaoran unsatisfied with her words. Sakura shrugged her shoulder. Chilling wind blew past her and made her shivered.

"I can think about it later." She said at last after shielding herself long enough from Syaoran's hard stare.

"Promise me. Whatever it is, you won't endanger yourself."

Sakura stared back but she lost to him and averted her gaze. "I'll try." She didn't want to promise anything that she couldn't keep.

"No. You have to." Syaoran said flatly. He didn't want to compromise either. He knew precisely she would sacrifice herself for her friends though she desperately trying to act cold to everyone.

"I can't… I can't promise Syaoran…" Sakura closed her eyes and waved her head. "I need to save Tomoyo – and others – no matter what…" The thought of losing another one dear to her was too terrifying. _No! This time I won't let anyone take Tomoyo nor my friends! _She was afraid entering the enemy's lair without any preparation or even slightest information, but she was far more scared of what would happen to Tomoyo if she didn't come. No, she wouldn't risk her friend's life! Fate had been cruel enough to tear her apart from all of her family. She wouldn't let also it to devour her friend. She would fight fiercely denying the fate if she need to. _No more!_ She couldn't take more loss! She gritted her teeth in determination. _If – If I couldn't save Tomoyo, I prefer to die. I must be an ill-fated girl, having my dear family and friends to die_. She winced.

Before she could curse herself more, Syaoran broke her train of thoughts. "Do you think they will be happy if they knew you were in danger because of them?" He asked seriously.

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore." She stared firm at him, she was whispering softly but pain was evident in her eyes. Syaoran soften his gaze.

"I understand. But I don't think Tomoyo-san want to lose you." He said. "So do I." He added.

Sakura's cheek turned slight pink.

"Promise me. Promise me, you'll keep yourself safe then we can return together." He pleaded her with a softer tone this time. Sakura couldn't resist him after all of his affection. She nodded weakly. "Fine… I promise." _Now I have made a promise that would be very hard to keep._ She sighed inwardly.

"But you also have to promise, you'll take care of yourself." She added.

"I promise." Syaoran smiled. They stared at each other, savoring the emotion link that they had created in this pressing moment, before returning their gaze to the vast land laid ahead, revealing a wide golden carpet of sand beyond the lush eerie green forest. Flying straight toward the foe's den, composing their own fright and anxiety to face the worst.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone know 'Hollow Eye' is related to Fye's eyes in the real story? I mean his eye was gouged out by the clone, right? I was writing the artifact with that concept. XDDD  
I hate the clone because he made Sakura, Syaoran, and the he himself suffer. I definitely won't put a clone in my story! (So you don't need to worry, Sakura-fai) Anyway, that's all for the author note, please read and review.  
Vengeful Spirit was taken from Warcraft, DoTA. I played the game and though not very adept with it, I still enjoy it. So, I took the name as a momento. :DDD 


	15. Chapter 15

Disc: All characters are belong to Clamp.

_Chapter 15: testimonium_

Kurogane woke up in a dark cell. He tried to sit and heard a clinking sound of steel. Looking down, his hands and feet were cuffed. He pulled the chain, forcing to break it with brute strength. For a few moments the chain was tensing but there was no sign of cracking or breaking. It seemed to laugh at his useless struggle – if it was possible for it to be able to laugh. His sword belt was hanging loosely on his waist, apparently lonely without the sword it usually carries. He scanned his gaze and found another body at the other end of the cell. He stood and woke her up. She stirred weakly, causing a wave of rattling sound from her chain.

"Kurogane…san?" She asked confusedly, trying to assemble her pieces of memory.

"Looks like your body haven't devoured all the poison." Kurogane said.

"…Poison…?" Meilin frowned. "Yeah… They must have used a sleeping gas or something similar…" She reached to her neck and touched a small needle. "I remember feeling a prick at my collar then suddenly I grew very sleepy." She pulled out the needle and winced. Taking a sitting position, she stared vengefully at the needle before releasing it to fall tingling on the cold brick floor. She rubbed her neck. Her sense had fully returned.

"They must've used the same thing at their weapon." Kurogane repulsed.

"So… Tomoyo?" Meilin suddenly realized that they lost one of their comrades. Kurogane shrugged. Meilin stared at her chain, pulling them considerately.

"Don't try. I've tried it before." Kurogane said. If even Kurogane couldn't possibly break it, how she could has any chance at all?

Meilin pulled out her small hairpin. Kurogane stared blankly at her. "At time like this, you need to be grateful that I'm a woman." She said before working on her chain lock with her hairpin.

Kurogane made a grumbling sound. "Make it quick." He said while watching their surrounding, ready to warn her if there was someone coming.

* * *

"Inflicting other's pain won't work on me." The man said coldly to him. He seemed to awaken now. Blood was dripping from his new injury, taunting the black choker on his neck, flowing down to the rune crystal below him.

Fye made no answer. He was considering replacing the choker with some other thing -- _but with what?_ He stared blankly at the filthy man. Fye had examining the effect of combining the choker with the rune until this afternoon but he found the man only muttered insensible sentence before receiving another scar/slash in his sleep. Mizuno was being pulled into a deep sleep again while Fye struggling to find an answer to his own question. When he meant to leave the cell, Mizuno suddenly shouted. Fye was sure he had heard a loud crack. He turned to see Mizuno stared through him with his bloodshot eyes, his mouth was foaming. Fye stared at Mizuno, uncertain about what he should do. He approached him and touched his leg. Mizuno's leg had crooked into a strange angle – obviously broken. Fye was pondering whether he should remove the choker now - before it inflicted another deadly injury - when Mizuno's feet were moved with another crack. The villain roared with pain. His leg was back to straight shape. Fye pulled down Mizuno's bloody trousers and saw an almost invisible pinkish line in his skin, the part where his bone must have stuck out before. _Is the power of the choker damaging and healing?_ He thought. Mizuno was snapped out of his hallucination. He was awake again. Fye studied him carefully.

"That was a pretty interesting item you had here." Mizuno loathed to Fye. "But I think you need more than this to kill me." He said conceitedly before fell into another deep sleep.

Not long a crack was heard form his chest. He growled and spluttered blood. This time, his ribs were broken. Mizuno had a hard time to breathe - his broken ribs were pressing his lungs. Then again, another crack was accompanied by another howl. Mizuno's breath became normal and he awoken from his stagnation. This time he didn't made any remark to Fye. He stared nastily at Fye - who just smirked with satisfaction - before he was pulled into another hallucination.

Fye left the cell. He was sure it wouldn't take long before Mizuno surrender.

* * *

Cero squinted in the darkness. He moved cautiously slow beneath the shadow; his yellow fur and little small wings didn't help much in his covering. Hundred times he had been turning his neck with alert, couldn't shrug off the feeling of being observed by something or someone. Just a few moments ago, the eerie sensation was gone. What was left was the creepiness of dark corridor; resembling death in each corner as fouls air taunting the air. Cero cursed when he had taken another dead end. He had been swearing about how 'arty' the master of this castle was; gloomy corridor with similar somber locked door, no decoration nor anything alike at plain wall – well, not that you could enjoy it in thick dimness like this anyway. He lost track on how long he had been inside the castle, not even a tiny glint of sunlight shone in, as if the castle was being buried under the sand instead of upon it. He sighed, frustrated. The worst possibility was he had entered enemy's magic maze and circling in the same place, but he didn't manage to sense any magic power at all – as well as the existence of another living being. Unexpectedly, he felt a strong pulse of magic flowing. He flew swiftly toward the direction, hopeful to find something – friend or foe, whichever was great for him, the former would make his work easier (though he highly doubt the possibility) and the latter would help him channel his frustration. He had been restless all this time and he needed to find something to avoid this maddening silence. A light was coming from a room at the left wall; the door was left opened. He stayed in the shade and peeked at the opened room. The room was freezing white, light emerged from those snowy walls. The room was spaciously vacant and suspiciously uninhabited but leaking out a strong wave of magic power. Cero shifted in his cover, unsure whether he had to enter the room.

"It's an honor to have a Clow card Guardian visiting my fortress." A faint subtle sound was heard from his back. Cero shocked and flew out from the shadow, retreating to the light, being bathed by chilly radiance.

The man emerged slowly from the shadow and the light gave Cero a good view of the human in front of him. He wore a black cape with white strange pattern spread all over it. The pattern shaped like a traditional Chinese character, creating a beautiful harmony like vines tangling each other in a thin connection, so fragile as if it may break in each of its joining. His face displayed a man in middle age who wore a small spectacle; his expression was soft and genial but Cero could feel malicious intent hid deep beneath his eyes and smile. His hair was short and inky black. Cero stared at him with chary, disbelieving how he could not sense this man if he was only inches from his back.

"Who are you? Why do you know me?" Cero's voice was impossibly calm and authoritative.

"Ah… Pardon my rudeness. I should have introduced myself first as the host. My name is Fei Wong Reed." He bowed politely. Cero's eyes widened. A relative of Clow standing in front of him!

"If I'm allowed, may I offer a collation to please you?" He gestured to the room. Cero glanced with his eye's corner. Sedan chairs without their poles were place oppositely in front of a flat wood board serving as a table. Cakes, clay teapot, and cups were placed neatly on it. Small furniture was oddly placed in the spacious large room. The man walked into the room and realizing Cero didn't follow him, he stopped and turned. Cero was still considering whether it was wise to follow him into the room when he threw out a questioning but welcoming gaze. Fei Wong waited patiently. Cero flew apprehensively and landed softly on the chair – normal size sedan chair but it was huge to his untransformed self. Fei Wong set down at the opposite chair. He poured out the tea to the cup and took a full sip from his own. Nobody was speaking for a moment. Cero was arranging all his thought and suspicion while he sipped the tea. Fei Wong was relative of Clow, no wonder he knew about Ceroberos and Clow Cards, but what did he seek?

"What do you intend to do with my friends?" Cero inquired. He gave a piercing gaze through his small eyes.

"Ah. They were your friends? I thought they were merely a nuisance." Fei said with surprise but sneer were evident in his word. Cero suppressed his anger, his face barely show a slight frown.

"I think you misunderstood. They are my friends and I hope you can release them." He replied solemnly.

"Of course. It can be arranged soon." He said and smiled. "I even had invited the princess to come by tomorrow." He added before took another sip. If Cero was shocked, he didn't show it at all but simply stared at his empty glass. Cero put back his glass and Fei poured another glass for him.

"What do you intend to achieve, Fei Wong Reed?" He asked cautiously and analyzed his opponent expression. Fei Wong made no change.

"Nothing. I purely only want to offer a shelter to her and her friends." He replied.

"Is this dimension an oeuvre of yours?"

"Yes. No other living beings beside me… and my servants."

"Can you return us to Clow Kingdom then?"

Fei smiled mischievously before answered. "Of course. If it is the princess' wish."

A vile thought suddenly dawned on Cero's head. He was using them as hostages! "What do you want from Sakura?" He asked, angst-ridden.

Fei Wong's smile grew wider. "Nothing much. A simple help for maintaining my dimension. It should be easy for a Card Master specially like her."

A strange sensation twirled in Cero's stomach. "You're going to use her power as dimension's pillar." He concluded silently.

"A fast comprehension, as expected from a noble Guardian." He smiled again. Cero held out an urge to pluck his eyes and rib apart his mouth. "I propose a bid, I will keep your friends safe, even return them to your world, if you and another Guardian willing to leave your mistress and consign your loyalty as well as Clow Cards to me." The soft smile still tugged in his lips but his eyes revealed a voracious ambition. His intention was getting clearer to Cero.

Cero sipped his tea before grinned widely. "It is not my place to decide on these things." Fei Wong stared questioningly at him. Cero added more explanation. "The Cards choose to whom they will put their faith and allegiance to. We as the Guardians merely follow the verdict of the Cards. In short, the Cards choose the master by themselves and it can't be altered in any way. You can't draw out their power with force." Cero grinned triumphantly.

Cero swore he saw Fei Wong's face darkened for a split second. But currently he displayed his composed self. "I see. So even the Guardian can't convince the Cards to help their mistress." He smiled dully, staring his empty cup. Cero multiplied his attentiveness; he had a bad premonition.

"Yes. The Cards will not serve other than the master it had chosen." He said gravely.

"Then it was useless to let you roam free." He muttered softly and stood. Cero sensed danger and transformed himself into the golden lion. Fei Wong had walked toward the exit.

Muscles began to tense and Cero flipped his wings, ready to thrust forward to smash the opponent. With a shrieking sound, slimy green, thorny disgusting tentacles surfaced from the white wall and strapped itself to Cero's feet and wings. Cero growled furiously, trying to shrug and burn the tentacles away but torn or burned tentacles soon were replaced by new one. There was no end to it. It had made a barbed barricade at the exit door and Cero was left struggling with green mass of tentacle - stained crimson by his blood in the white snowy stage. A piteous golden Guardian soaked with wine color liquid trapped in the middle of the spiky nauseating forest. It was the end of the ferocious Guardian after his futile writhing and powerlessness to retaliate. He was confined in his own fatigue, collapsed in indelicate wound, sagged in his own pool of blood.

* * *

Night had fall. Sakura, Yue and Syaoran rested at the edge of the forest, bordering the desert. Yue was rather – please note, _rather _– tired after half day flight non-stop while Sakura was exhausted. They had taken a bowl of water from the river nearest to their current camping place. Yue collected some fruits for them while Syaoran kept watch with Sakura near the fire.

"I'll sneak into the castle." Syaoran said suddenly.

"You – what?" Sakura didn't catch his word. She was thinking about other matter.

"I'll sneak into the castle, I'll try to do something." Syaoran said vaguely, for he also didn't know what he could do. When Sakura didn't reply, he added. "What he had wanted is you and he didn't mention about me or Yue." Showing the flaw which Fei Wong had implied on his command.

"You're going alone?" She said worriedly but realized that her question was stupid. Who else would - no, could - come with him? Except Yue of course…

"I prefer to go alone. And I favor Yue to come with you, at least you have a protector." He replied.

"What will you do?" She asked silently.

"Releasing our friends." He said seriously. "And saving you if you get caught, Sakura." He said jokingly. "Then we can find a way out together." He added lightly with grin.

Sakura couldn't help thinking how he had simplify the problem too much but nevertheless, she also smiled. She couldn't resist his gentle smile. "Ok, come and help me if I'm in a pinch later." She replied amusingly, earning herself another wide grin from the handsome teenager in front of her.

* * *

Kurogane and Meilin had been freed from their steel chains. They discard the heavy brace to the corner of the room and the metal fell with a loud clank. They rubbed their wrist and ankle. Meilin worked her hairpin on the cell's door. Peculiarly, nobody was guarding them or even came after that loud noise. The host must be over confident or underestimate them. Whichever it was, it still had helped them tremendously on their break-out. The cell door opened with a sluggish creak.

"Now, we need to find our weapon." Kurogane smirked. "And that girl of course." He added after earning a hard glance from Meilin for he mention the weapon first before Tomoyo. They walked stealthily, alerts on every second someone or something would come out. They followed the corridor and saw Tomoyo lying on the brick floor in similar cell.

Meilin ran to the cell and clutched its bar tightly. "Tomoyo!" She whispered with a strained voice.

"Open the door first." Kurogane gestured to the door calmly. "She was probably being drugged as well."

Meilin worked delicately on the door's lock with a professional skill. She ran to Tomoyo's side as soon as the door was opened. She nudged Tomoyo gently and called her. Tomoyo stirred weakly and open her bleak eyes.

"Uuh…?"

"Tomoyo!"

"Meilin?" Tomoyo tried to sit, her head was spinning. "Where are we…?"

"Dungeon in the castle." Kurogane replied. "Probably." He added and shrugged his shoulder, not so sure himself.

"Can you walk?" Meilin asked worriedly.

Tomoyo nodded. The room was looked more normal now. "Good. Now we gotta get the hell out of here." Kurogane was ready to skid off when Meiln asked him to wait. "What now?" He said, annoyed. Meilin gestured to Tomoyo's chain.

"I need to get her out of this first if you expect her to walk silently instead of dragging the metal all around and announcing to all enemies 'Hey, come here and grab us!'." She replied in one breath. Kurogane groaned. "Do it fast then!" He said, frustrated.

"You know how long I undid ours, so be patient." Meilin replied calmly while her fingers had worked diligently on Tomoyo's chain lock.

* * *

As what they have agreed on, Syaoran flew with Sakura until halfway and they separated. Syaoran move stealthily in the open desert – as stealthy as he can do in the flat desert – while Sakura and Yue fly openly in the sky. They reached the front gate of the castle which was opened as if welcoming their arrival. Sakura stepped into the dark hall cagily, Yue followed close behind her. The door closed completely when they had entered, assuring that they have no way to return, enveloping them in absolute darkness. Sakura's heart was thumping fast until she could feel it would leap from her body anytime. The darkness suddenly retreating, pushed by the dim light from lamps hung high at the wall surrounding them. The light revealed enough view. They were standing in the middle of the very hall where Kurogane and friends were being ambushed before. There are 2 lairs of stair at each side of the room, connecting to the same veranda bordered with steel rail. Corridor resided at each side of the stairs, placed below the veranda. Tangling vines were carved at the inky wall accompanied by strange but eerie symbols which spread randomly. The floor has raven tiles wrapped neatly upon the sand.

"Welcome to my castle, Sakura- hime, as well as the Guardian of The Cards."

Sakura and Yue whipped her head to the source of the courteous voice. A silhouette walked out from the shaded space behind the veranda. They only could see a back robe with white Chinese pattern knitted across it. When the figure had moved further to the rails, they could see his spectacle face exposed by the weak illumination. Sakura's grip tightened on her staff.

"Where are my friends?" She couldn't wipe out the uncanny impression on him but her voice remained calm and confident despite the fact that her heart was thumping wildly.

"They are all safe and sound." He answered with a smile.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sakura demanded another answer from him.

"I am Fei Wong Reed, a far relative of Clow Reed." He answered again with an affable attitude. Sakura couldn't hide her surprise. Yue was barely twitched.

"While we have so much we need to say, why don't we try to make ourselves comfortable?" He offered, deliberately not answering Sakura's second question. "Please follow me." He gestured toward the murky corridor beyond the veranda where he had come from. Sakura was hesitant. Fei didn't wait for her and withdrew to the shadow – which left no choice for her. Sakura gritted her teeth and trying to calm her heart beat. Her grip was very tight on her staff until she could feel her muscles were starting to protest. She walked up the stairs accompanied by her shoes' echo and at last stood in front of the corridor. Yue followed silently behind her. Unexpectedly, the corridor was suddenly lighted as if it knew there was someone going to pass. The light was sourcing from the similar lamps which were dangled and spread out at each side of the wall. She could see Fei at the middle of the corridor, strolling carefree, not even afraid of being attacked from behind. This thought had passed her mind several times, "attack him and make him speak!" nonetheless, she could feel it was a futile attempt. A wizard who can even maintain his own dimension was obviously not a match for her. She would probably lose vainly at the first attempt. Her nimble mind made a swift decision for her. She would follow his pace first and see the situation later.

Fei turned on a corner and after Sakura had caught up, Fei had already waiting for her in front of a black door.

"I see that your cloth was tattered. I had prepared a new change for you. Please refresh yourself." He gestured toward the door.

"I'm fine in this outfit." Sakura objected firmly.

"Oh, but I'm not. Please don't take my chance to act as good host. I don't want my guest to be in dilapidated condition." Fei said slyly, giving no room for Sakura to object, implanting an impression of impoliteness to refuse his offer. She bit her bottom lips and nodded warily.

"The maids would escort you if you had finished. Please, just take your time." Fei said again then he turned his attention to Yue. "Will the Guardian wait for his Mistress or will you proceed first to the dining room?"

"I'll wait. Here." Yue answered curtly. Sakura was thankful. Of course she couldn't hold him if he had wanted to go first but even though she dreadfully didn't want to admit it, she was scared to be left alone.

"Then I'll wait at the dining room." Fei was about to turn and walk away when suddenly remember something. "I'm sorry to disturb you a bit. But, where is your other companion?" He asked sociably.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes before answering. "We split up. He didn't want come here."

"Ah… I see… well then, let me excuse myself." He turned and walked further. Sakura stared at him until he disappeared into the darkness then she opened the door. It revealed a bright room, the very familiar room which she saw everyday, the room where she slept on every day, the room which was her own room in the castle – minus the windows. She blinked a few times to adjust to abundant light and the vision in front of her, contrast to the dark milieu at the tunnel behind her. She was surprised, awed, and disgusted at the same time. How can he know how her room was like? Some maids lined at both side of the door bowed at her. Their appearance was also similar with those maids in her castle.

"Welcome, hime-sama. The bath water had been prepared." One of the maids said and gestured toward the bathroom door. Sakura eyed them and see a similar bat wings tattoo on their forehead.

_Shikigami. All of them are shikigami.__ Just paper dolls._

"Get out all of you." She barked to them. They nodded obediently and stepped outside the room, stood still with those synthetic smiles on their pale face. Yue swept his gaze toward them once and decided they were not worth as a threat. Sakura turned to Yue and smiled softly. "Please just wait a moment. I'll be fast." She received a curt nod as an answer and she closed the door. She opened the cabinet to see only a pink dress hung in there.

_So I still don't have any choice in the end huh?_ She thought sarcastically. Anyhow, she was a bit glad to feel warm water on her skin. It's been days she hasn't taken a bath. But she didn't want to indulge herself in insignificant comfort while her friends' fate was undecided and their own safety was still questioned. She cleansed herself in a record time and put up the pink dress. The dress was similar to hers but more open on the shoulder side.

* * *

Fei Wong stepped into the dark room. "Find that brat. You may kill him but bring the corpse back." He spoke to the still figure stood beside the door. The figure turned to walk out under his command. "Search around this castle. I can't scry him nor the princess but he should have nowhere to go." Fei added before the figure disappeared under the thick shadow. Yes, he had been scrying the princess and the boy through the Guardian. "They must have some kind of amulet to prevent the scrying." Fei murmured to himself. He ticked his fingers lazily and dim lights illuminated from the lamps hanging neatly at the high ceiling. There was a long stone table at the center of the room accompanied by lines of chairs. Food was served aesthetically at the table. He took the furthest seat and waited with smile – a smile of a fiend ready to devour its prey.

Sakura arrived with Yue. Fei gestured her to sit down. Glancing at the food served on the table, Sakura couldn't help to feel famished. She had eat nothing but a little during these 2 days.

"Please enjoy the food." Fei offered him while taking his own share on his plate.

Sakura was trying her best to resist but giving up in seconds when her appetite took the better of her. Yue was standing idle behind her, his eyes never once leaving Fei Wong Reed.

A few moment later, Sakura finished her meal. After being feed with proper nutrition, her mind was working back in fresh energy.

"What do you want from me? Why you have someone similar to my brother?"

Fei Wong wiped his mouth with while linen before answering. "It's not 'someone similar', it's really your brother. His presence in here was a result from Mizuno's break out."

Sakura was feeling very anxious to this fact but she remained calm on the surface, decided to leave the subject first. "What is your relationship with him?"

"No relation." He responded in boredom. "I was staying at his mansion when he burned and killed everyone with his magic."

Sakura was evidently surprised with the turn of events. "He… killed them? Including his parents?"

Fei nodded. "I took him in his piteous state to my newly created dimension. No special intention. Purely just curious to see what he can grow into."

"Why did he… kill them?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "That's beyond my comprehension. Probably because his father tortured him daily."

Sakura's expression hardened. "I don't believe it. Mizuno's family was famous for their kind and generous heart."

"You may believe what you believe. But you should know, fact is often not the one seen at the surface." He gave her a sidelong glance. Sakura shut her mouth, unable to rebuff.

"His first mistake was nibbling with my dimension energy core. I suspected he was being sucked into a different time space and without knowing the detail on the real accident, he was pulled back to my dimension along with your father and his follower."

Sakura's eyes bulged on his light statement. "Then why don't you just return my father to his dimension?! Where is he now?!" She could feel her anger gushed out.

"Stay calm, Sakura-hime." He warned her, her anger didn't affect him a bit. "I will if I could. However the transportation distortion had exhausted the energy core. This dimension was in danger, so deliberately without his consent, I put him into a deep sleep, draining his magical energy to keep this place in shape. He was still alive if that is what you mean."

A new rush of fury surged up. "You use him as if he is a milky cow…" Her statement bordered dangerously in her calm deep voice. Fei frowned slightly.

"I wouldn't call him that. He had saved this dimension from destruction…"

"And why you want to defend this dimension so badly?" Sakura cut his word. An impolite way to ask, yes, but she could careless for her manner in this moment.

"For the sake of my wish."

"What wish?"

"It's not the proper time yet for you to know."

Sakura gave him a hard gaze. _Kidnapping my otou-san for the sake of his stupid wish and not even letting me know what it is?_ She was about to speak when he continued to speak.

"A few years later, a woman came to my dimension by force. She declared to be the wife of the Clow King which I had kept in here."

Sakura's furious expression turned into pale. _Okaa-san is also here?_

"She was kindly asking me to return his husband but no matter how she plead, I couldn't fulfil her wish."

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't kill her. However, she tried to rip off the connection between your father and the core, so to prevent any further damage, I also put her into a deep sleep."

"Another feed for your dimension core…" She squinted.

"I have no other choice."

_NO! You have absolutely numerous choices and one of them is destroying your dim-witted dimension! _Sakura held her tongue and decided to revenge later. "Why do you know all my family member?"

"I didn't know at first. Until I coincidentally read your brother's memory." He leaned back on his seat, twining his fingers to each other. "Mizuno, feels living secluded in this dimension is unsatisfactory, so he had resolved to escape from this place by creating once again a time distortion. I had banned him from the core area and placing a gate seal. However, he was smarter than he had looked -- he always since he was child, I should've known it. He broke the seal and exploiting the strongest bond of your parents – means finding the strongest feeling and memory of the one they loved – he warped to your brother's place. It was an unfortunate moment because your brother was far from the castle, where protecting magic was weaker on the throne heir."

_I remember… Onii-san was going out on a trip to Eorpe, the west city… __A trip which should be brief but he never came home… _Sakura thought bitterly.

"Mizuno seemed to cast a trading magic between him and your brother's troops, so your brother's and his soldiers were the one who warped back through the distortion."

"Big confusion and chaos was happened at the core room when they saw the King and the Queen of Clow. So to prevent more damage, I transport all of them, except your brother, outside the castle."

"Where are they now?"

"Let me continue my story first, Sakura-hime. Your brother was quite calm when facing me, a plausible attitude of a young king. However, I refuse his desire to be transported back with his family and friends to your dimension. The warp was draining a large amount of energy because your brother's followers are more compared to your father's. So even though the energy drain didn't cause big damage but the core was unstable. It needed more energy to recuperate, not only from your mother, father and me. I asked your brother's willingness to donate his power to the core and I promised to find a way to return him to your dimension. He refused because he wants all of his family and soldier back while it is not possible because the core won't have that much power. So I decided to control his mind and physic, not putting him in a deep sleep, because he was not often needed in the core."

Sakura nearly cried on the fact all of her family was being a food for Fei's dimension energy core. _So my whole family was separated because of him?!_ Sakura was very resolved to destroy this dimension now.

"Why do you command my brother to attack me? And where is Yukito?"

"I just want to know your magical ability. While for Yukito… I've heard that name somewhere but I don't remember… Ah, I remember! The wind spirit of your brother?" He received a slight cold nod from Sakura. "Your brother sealed him before I conquer his mind. Probably he was afraid that I would use him for no good. It's an unnecessary worry because it's impossible to do anything alone in my dimension anyway." He smiled mockingly. Sakura wished so much to slap him.

"So, basically I'm going to offer you a condition." He continued. "If you agree, not only your friends and guardians, but your family will also be able return to your castle safe and sound."

"And what is that?" Sakura asked, not a slight interested for she had decided.

"Replace your father and mother as the power support on the energy core. By that way, you will have all your loved ones return to Clow Kingdom."

"How can I believe in your word?" Sakura said in pure disbelief.

"You have no other choice." He said plainly. "Believe in my word or you will end up like your families." He smiled.

"So basically I have no choice?" Sakura arched her eyebrow, feeling not at all disappointed.

"You have. But it's up for you to see whether it's a choice or not." He smirked. "I believe you need time to make your decision. You may return to your room and give me the reply tomorrow. The maids will escort you." He dismissed her. Sakura was definitely didn't like his high attitude but she knew better she would need time to plan her action, so she retreat speechlessly.

Yue made neither argument nor approval during all the conversation. He followed his mistress silently out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I suppose another 2 chapters and this story will end, so please read and review. I'll put up another chapter in 2 weeks period. I've finished it, just need more editing. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disc: All characters belong to Clamp.

_Chapter 16: __hent_

Syaoran hid in the shadows of the castle. Carefully climbing the crude wall at the left side of the castle, he reached the open top. Three doors - located at his left, front and right - confused him on which way to go.

He took the center after considering a while - not much could be considered anyway - since he was totally clueless about this dungeon. Walking down the narrow passage, from the sparkling sunshine to the inky darkness, he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. The passage led into 2 new passages.

_Great, this place is a maze… I wonder if I could reach somewhere in __current pace… and I need to put a sign on the wall, in case I was lost…_

Syaoran's train of thought was cut when he heard a familiar screeching of metal dragged on the rough stone. He listened carefully and took another passage where the sound didn't come from.

_I can't fight him in this place. I can't let him catch me yet! _He moved in a fast pace silently, fleeing Sakura's brother.

He took a long winding stairs to the lower ground. Unsure where it's end, he kept descending the spiral stairway. After a moment, a door was visible at his side. The stair was still going down but he decided he would take his leave. He advanced through similar passage, taking each turn using his intuition. A few times he returned on the same place but with perseverance, he managed to take another path which lead to new direction. He had seen few door and scrutinized them. Some of them were locked, some of them were nothing but empty rooms, and some of them were vanished after being opened.

_I feel like in a wonderland… Wonder how someone can stay in an eerie place like this… _He thought impartially. He halted when he arrived at a big door. This door was different from others, not only its size, but also the shape. Instead of single door or double door with knob or grabbing place for sliding type, this door has nothing indicating that it could be opened. Suspicious, he tried to knock it with his sword hilt. The echo was evidently showing that this was a heavy thick stone door. He tried to seek beside the door something which could be pressed but to no avail. Exactly when he was about to give up, he pushed a hidden switch accidentally.

The door cracked open in odd silent – too silent for a heavy stone door. Syaoran was on his stance, ready to intercept any emerging enemy but evidently wary if he would meet some magical enemies. However, the room revealed a loose strip of thorny roots, blocking whatever inside except small cracks of light. He had tried to see what was behind it, peeking through the gap but the slit was too small. Weighing his options, he decided to cut through. The roots were slashed without resistance. Syaoran surprised on the sight before him. In the center of the white room, Ceroberos was being tied fiercely by the root coming from the opposite room wall and his blood was oozing from the wound. Advancing cautiously, he approached Cero.

"Oi, yellow lion." He tried to call him but receive no response. He cut the binding roots and pulled him free from it. Tapping him gently, he called him again. "Oi, Ceroberos!"

Cero opened one of his eyes tiredly. Seeing what in front of him wasn't enemy, he shrunk back to his small form. Syaoran lifted him in his arm, the other still holding the sword warily.

"I need… to rest." Cero murmured before falling into deep sleep once again, but this time under the care of a friend. Examining Cero's body which was clean from his previous wound, Syaoran closed the door back and sheathed his sword, returning to the journey of finding the correct direction to his friends.

* * *

"Hey, do you really know where we are heading?" Meilin asked in irritation.

"Of course not. But do you prefer staying behind the cell?" Kurogane answered, also irritated. They had walking in circle a few times already and both of them seemed frustrated. Only one particular girl was as calm as before.

"We've taken some stairs heading up, but I can hardly believe we made any progress. This place is the same anywhere." Meilin whined for the hundredth time.

"Shut up you moron! Don't complaining all the way! Nobody told you to come with us!" Kurogane spat.

"The King had allowed me to…" Meilin's voice trailed off when Kurogane glared at her. She was slipping. She glanced nervously to Tomoyo, but the girl wasn't paying attention to their verbal spar. She was looking at somewhere else.

"Umm… Tomoyo…" Meilin called uncertainly.

"Let's head here. I think I saw a door." Tomoyo walked off the right passage without waiting for them. They followed her and indeed, they end up in front of a single door. Tomoyo opened it casually before Kurogane able to restrict her and it revealed a dim room with strange things. He shook his head for the girl's carelessness. They were lucky for no one was in this room but he warned her to be more careful in the future which were answered by her smile.

The room has 3 big tables. The right one has various sizes of flask and container. Some of them were filled with transparent liquid, some with bright colored liquid and some with pitch-black liquid. The center one has many kinds of flask holder, messy piles of used paper, and a pile of clean white paper. The leftmost table has nothing except a sword and a double curved sword. Book shelves were lined up at the opposite wall.

"There it is." Kurogane walked straightly in, retrieving his sword, handing the other to Meilin.

"It's so stupid of them to leave these weapons unguarded, but it's fortunate for us." Kurogane smirked.

Tomoyo was analyzing the scraped paper. She saw many calculations, drawing of various magic circles, and probably spells of some sort. Meilin was rummaging through the book shelf. She didn't know what to find, she didn't even familiar with Clow's writing, and she was beginning to feel hopeless. Tomoyo sight was caught by a simple book. She took it out and opened it. Meilin peeked from her back.

"What is that?" She frowned over the churning character written in the book.

"Some sort of journal." Tomoyo said hesitantly. "It was written in ancient words. I'll try to read it, but probably not all. Sakura is better in this kind of language…"

She started to read out loud. "'The Transportation spell:

Unstable

The dimension core pulls the object back after some time

The destination was off 18 years to the past

Able to be used for mass people

Need a huge amount of energy

Note: New experiment will be conducted to those people who were transported along in my return. 3 male, 1 female. One male with moderate amount of magic power has been taken by master, used as energy core feeder.'"

"… what is the 'core'?" Tomoyo mumbled.

Meilin shrugged her shoulder. "Beat me."

She read again. "'The Modifier spell:

Result uncontrolled

Brain cell damaged severely

Strong vitality, power and defense

Various weapon transformation

No need to be fed

Note: The beast died after a week. A revised experiment will be conducted for the other 2 subjects.'" Tomoyo halted.

"This guy is sick!" Meilin said distasteful. Kurogane was silent.

Tomoyo continued. "Revised Transportation spell:

Need equal exchange

Attachment can be altered

Utilize the bond from the core feeder

Note: 9 years after the feeder arrived with me in this dimension, another female declared to be this feeder's wife transported forcefully into here. Master sealed her along with her husband. A feeder with strong bond will provide stronger power as well as scrying over those who has strongest blood relation with them. Therefore the transportation spell will exploit this bond and transport to their dimension. Transportation point was identified as Clow King, Touya Kinomoto.'" Tomoyo was shocked.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Meilin asked anxiously over her pale friend.

"So this 'core' feeder is Sakura's father and the female is her mother…" Tomoyo muttered unbelievingly.

"Really?! But what is this 'core' the writer talking about anyway?" Meilin confused. Tomoyo waved her head.

"Let's try if we can find something out from the continuation… He wrote about Completion spell which can build up a beast from body parts… Revised Completion spell… Revised Modifier spell… Sealer spell… and… Nothing more." Tomoyo stopped. The rest of the pages were torn out.

"Should we look into another documents…?" Meilin swept her glance over the book shelves full of various books. Kurogane sneered audibly.

"Hah! You'll take ages to finish that. And there's not even a single assurance that we may find something useful! Do you want to be a scholar in here or return back to the castle?"

"But we may find some information about the enemies!" Meilin reasoned.

"No… I think Kurogane is right… The writer is very careful. He didn't even write a significant explanation about his…" Tomoyo considered her word for a moment. "…experiment."

"Hmm… The other pages have already torn... Fine. Let's go." Meilin said and left the room with Kurogane. Tomoyo put the report back, following them out.

* * *

Sakura stared at the cards in her hands. 19 cards had turned into Sakura Card so far. She would need to choose another card to be changed today. She already have Sword, Freeze, Fly, Firey, Windy, Bubbles, Arrow, Mist, Illusion, Jump, Sleep, Fight, Float, Erase, Wood, Shield, Loop, Song, and Voice. What card would she probably need for tomorrow? She sighed, ignoring the glance shot by Yue sitting before her.

_Choices… Damn __Fei Wong Reed! What choices did he give me? That was hardly a choice at all!_

**But it's up for you to see whether it's ****a choice or not**

_Wait.. why did it ring something on my head? Choice… choice… _Sakura repeated the word in her head.

**You have to choose one of them; your mind or your heart. **

_The prophecy! _Sakura's eyes widen in shock. For all which had happened so far, she didn't even recall the witch's words!

_My mind or my heart? What does it mean?_ Sakura frowned, closing her eyes.

**There will be someone to aid you but the decision is whether you ready to risk your life on the line**

_And who will aid me in this cursed dimension? I__'m willing to risk myself on the line for my family and friends… but what will this decision affect? Sacrificing myself to Fei Wong is hardly useful. _Sakura frowned deeper. She shrugged her head.

_I__t's useless… I can't figure it out. I'll fight him for sure. I won't succumb. _She held the pile of Clow Cards. _How is Syaoran fairing? Hopefully he was not caught yet…_ She spread the overturn cards on the circle table. _Let's hope that fate will help me choose a card._ She closed her eyes again and traced all the cards. Pulling one of the cards by instinct, she opened her eyes.

"The Shadow." She paused. "Unforeseen future?" She stared at the card for a moment and tossed it to the air. "Change." The Clow Card turned into Sakura Card and returned elegantly to her hand.

"What do you think, Yue?" She asked the very silent Guardian before her.

Yue shrugged his head. "The Shadow… some things are still hidden." Sakura waited but he said no more. She sighed. "I'll rest for a while." He nodded.

* * *

"I wonder what time is this." Meilin said out of bore. Kurogane evidently ignored her unimportant question.

"Probably almost night or midnight. I'm not sure." Tomoyo kindly answered.

"So… we've wandered around for a whole day?" Now after she thought about it, she did feel tired.

"I think we better rest for awhile." Tomoyo said. Kurogane was about to rebut but he canceled it. He threw himself near a corner, hugging his sword. Tomoyo and Meilin sat side by side and fell asleep in a moment, head leaned to each other.

* * *

Fye was nearly fell asleep in his comfy chair when someone knocking at his work room door.

"Enter please." He said while rubbing off his sleep. He had returned long from the dungeon after satisfied with the effect of both artifacts.

"Sir, the prisoner is blabbering something about barrier room under the effect of the rune." Apparently the dungeon keeper had run hastily to his office. His voice was rather shaking due too uneven breath. That piece of information was enough to clear off whatever left of his sleep. He stormed to the dungeon below, ignoring the salutation of the soldiers.

Fye caught a small murmur in his ear. But when he was closer to the source, the murmur was strengthen into an angry tone.

"I've given you sacrifice and new feeder! Let me out from this place, you old wizard!" Mizuno said to no one in particular, his eyes were out of focus.

"He has been shouting like this since a moment ago…" The guard reported to Fye but Fye waved him out, he was focusing to what Mizuno's was jabbering on.

"Fine, fine. I admit I was mistaken for experimenting on your energy core. But you didn't lose a thing! You had that male as your core feeder! I promise ok? I promise I won't touch that cursed red crystal core again! So I'm begging you, let me out from this place! Release me you old wizard!" He begged and cursed for a few more moment and suddenly his eyes was snapped shut involuntarily.

_Core Feeder? Red Crystal Core?__ Old wizard? Who was he talking about? _Fye head reeled fast. Each moment producing a question which more confusing and couldn't be answered less asked straightly to the villain himself. "When did he mention the barrier room?" Fye asked to any of the guards.

"He said something like 'How should I know it was connected? It won't affect the barrier room in Clow Kingdom that much!'." One of the guards answered. Fye sunk it in his head.

"Apparently it won't be clear if we don't ask Mizuno himself, will it?" Fye turned to Mizuno. "Good night, Mizuno." He smiled sweetly to just awaken Mizuno.

"Ooh, a party greeting?" He eyed the crowd and said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're welcoming you after the imprisonment memory by the dimension wizard." Fye replied, determined to plaster his smile. Mizuno's face turned wary.

"I see. It looks like I have given out something unimportant in my rant." He tried to smile but it turned into grimace in his pain.

Fye nodded cheerfully. Waving his hand again, he dismissed the guards. He approached Mizuno. "I knew that it is connected to this castle's barrier room." Fye whispered in his ear, removing the choker and rune ball achingly gentle.

Mizuno couldn't hide his surprise but knew something was amiss. "Then why you didn't make your move yet?"

"I am. But first I wish to know who is this male that you were talking about. The core feeder." Fye stood straight and stared to his eyes.

Mizuno smirked. "And why the hell I want to tell you?"

"Because we'll know it sooner or later. So if you tell us know, at least I can lighten your punishment later."

Mizuno seemed to consider his choice. "Fine. You've figured out the barrier room connection. It won't hurt to tell you. Your princess was probably a goner already." He sneered before continuing. "Would you mind put me down first because I feel hard to think upside down."

Fai was hesitant for a second before he cut the rope down. Mizuno hit the floor with a yelp.

"Get going." Fay shot him an icy glare, daring him to ask anything else.

Mizuno sat on the black cold wet brick floor – floor soaked wet by his own blood. "Don't you know the whole Clow families are in my master's dimension?"

Fye was shocked inside his icy face. "What do you mean?"

"I was experimenting teleportation spell -- without permission -- with my master's dimension core and guess what I took home." He snickered. "A precious souvenir in the shape of Clow's ruler. A person who I knew later to be Clow de Fujitaka Kinomoto." He glanced to see whether Fye made any face but to his disappointment, Fye's face was more solid than the hardest stone.

"He punished me for meddling with his dimension core. Well, I have my reason using the core as a support. My transportation magic needs a strong power and my own power is far than enough. Too bad I did not succeed on my first attempt and the core grew unstable due to sudden absorption of power. That tricky old wizard found a way to maintain its stability which by sacrificing that man as a magic source."

"So your transportation magic transported you randomly to Clow Kingdom because the core is connected to Clow Kingdom's barrier room." Fye tried to clarify his hypothesis carefully.

"Yeah. I was very off on the direction though." Mizuno answered lamely, without suspicion.

Fye was less surprised to know that the dimension door was so close to him. _That explained why Mizuno was able to enter not through the main gate._

"Is the old king alive?" Fye asked solemnly.

"I believe yes. He and her wife, but I'm not sure about the young king." Mizuno felt Fye's pinning gaze. "Wow, easy, easy. I'm not the one who pulled the woman into all these. She was the one who found a way into our dimension. My master kindly froze her with her husband without much speech." He paused.

"I used Clow's Touya Kinomoto as my direction by utilizing the bond the feeders have. I won't be off too much if I use him." His tone and way of speaking indicated that he had treated Touya no more as a mere compass.

"I bid you to speak with more respect on the young king." Fye said solemnly though a threatening intent was well evident under his tone. Mizuno eyed him but made no response.

"I bind them with a spell so they would be the one who was being pulled back to that cursed dimension. Even though I've tried to perfect my spell but it still didn't work. It will pull the spell caster back to original position after a few moments." He sighed. "I don't know his outcome after that."

"Why did you so desperately want to leave?"

"Who won't! Try to live with that insane magician in his empty dimension. My luck had turned much sour after he picked me from my parent's house." He shouted in frustration. "I don't even care if he was a relative of Clow or not. He is really insane."

"What did you say? Relative of Clow?" Fye frowned.

"Yeah. Fei Wong Reed, a far relative of the famous Clow Reed." He spat each word with disgust. Fye arched his eyebrow.

"So you both live in his dimension with no one else around?" Fye received a nod from Mizuno. "What for?"

"For the sake of his wish." He answered curtly.

"What wish?"

"He _never_ said and _never _answered even if I asked." He shrugged his shoulder. "He said he needs to maintain the dimension to get his wish. The dimension should not be broken."

"How we can open the gate?"

Mizuno shrugged with a leer. "I used to have a connection replica of the core, but it was destroyed the last time I over-used it." He faced Fye with a winning grin. "It's your own problem now. I've told you what I know."

Fye asked the guards to chain him to the wall before he left him. _The problem now was to locate the hidden barrier room and open the dimension connection._ Fye decided to focus on the locating the room first. He assembled the entire castle magicians and commanded them to concentrate, finding the place which has a wave of Clow magic similar to the stone gate.

"You are allowed to wander around the castle except the restricted areas. That will be my own privilege to check. Send me a signal if you've found something, even though it only has a weak pulse." He said before dismissing them.

Half of the night was passed. The castle was far from silent, with magicians wandering around; everyone was questioning what was happening. Fye had asked everyone to stay calm and warned them that this was just a simple sweeping operation. He was also tired, not few magicians had called him just to check over old artifacts which was probably had been brushed accidentally by Clow's magic. It was hard because Sakura was also using Clow's power until recently. Her magic was still lingering around the castle.

Fye was wandering off to one of the restricted castle's corridor when he found a weak pulse of Clow's magic. He hoped this time was not another fake. He exhaled unenthusiastically, walking to the corner and found out a dead end.

"Strange. I did feel it from here." He swept his glance all over the place. He extended his palm, touching the wall before him. Surprisingly, a Clow magic symbol blinked once on the plain wall. He tried to hit it with his staff and his staff was being sent backward with the same force. He grinned widely like a Chesire cat. "At last, a _real_ seal."

He sent the guard to dismiss other magicians and decided to keep the barrier location as a secret – as what it should be. He worked on his spell to weaken or destroy – whichever was good – the seal.

* * *

Syaoran halted before a steel door. The double door which forming a half circle was chained by big and heavy shackles. Syaoran raised his hand, carefully touched it. He pulled the chain with all his might but it didn't even budge.

"Lemme try to melt it down."

Syaoran startled at the voice near his ear. "You've awaken. How's your condition?"

Ceroberos flew down from his shoulder and turned into his full lion form. "Not too good, but I have enough rest without my energy being sapped by those _lovely_ thorns." He blew continuous fire on the door.

The steel slowly turned red under the blazing heat it was exposed upon, the chain fell clinking to side when the connection was broken. After a moment, the metal melted away, leaving an ugly hole in the once strong door. Syaoran drew his sword, bracing himself for anything which may lunge forward from the opening, but it was unneeded.

"Syaoran-kun?" A girl's voice which he recognized since he was a child made his grip relaxed.

"Meilin?" He asked hesitantly. A face – followed by a body – plopped out of the opening and smiled in relieve. Kurogane followed after her but instead of greeting, he pointed his sword.

"How should we know you are the real one?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Because you are my master, Kurogane-san. Aside from Wei-san who was Meilin's stepfather." He answered solemnly. Kurogane put down his sword.

"Cero-san! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tomoyo said, she advanced and hugged Cero's neck.

"Don't worry about me. They managed to hold me down though, sorry for not coming sooner." Cero snuggled his head to Tomoyo's.

"Everyone's safe?" Syaoran asked. They nodded.

"Strangely they didn't put any guards at all. I don't understand what the host was thinking." Meilin wondered aloud.

"Let's not hope so from now on. Because I'm pretty sure he can sense that I have gone from his little cage." Cero said.

* * *

"Pretty smart. Too bad a little miss on the sensing part, I can _see_ you all." Fei said with evil grin. He sat in a bright dome shaped room. His eyes fixed on the huge mirror floating in front of him. Taking a sip of red wine from the glass, he put back the glass to the decorated table beside his king-sized chair. A pale shinigami girl with blonde hair standing at his side poured another glass for him. He was on a higher platform of the room and small set of stairs expanded at both side of the platform to the floor level below.

This room was nothing like other room existed in the castle. The light was brilliant and nearly no place covered under shadow. The wall was made by glass-like material which not transparent but has a bluish tint.

A big void circle was at the center of the room's floor but thin bridge connecting sides at its diameter. At the center of the bridge length, distinct white pillar stretched from nothingness below to half height of the room. Red blood crystal perched comfortably at its peak. Its red light was drowned by the white light from the roof.

Slim red lines extended from the crystal, down to both side the pillar, across 2 sides of the bridge and disappeared beneath transparent ice coffin which bear a human in each of it. At one side facing the bridge and pillar, a kind-face man with brown cloak was sleeping vertically in silence. At the opposite, a beautiful woman with white dress was in a peaceful slumber.

He waved his hands and the image in the mirror dissipated, leaving a lonely reflection of himself. He walked to the edge of the platform and looked at the red crystal. "I will have my wish. Despite the time and method." He murmured silently.

A black shape resembling a door suddenly emerged at the left side of the smooth wall below. A shinigami maid entered and bowed. "Master, the princess asked for a meeting. She said that she already has her answer."

"Lead her here." Fei dismissed the shinigami and she retreated through the same black door. The wall returned to its smooth marless state.

"Touya." Upon his name, Touya who had stood motionless below the platform was moving to the space where Fei could see him. "After so long, you will have your family reunion. How does it feel?" Fei expected no answer - for he had made him as a marionette - but he knew the teenager still could hear his voice clearly under his conscience. "Don't worry. You family will stay together in this dimension. None of you will separate anymore." Fei said as if his words would soothe Touya. "Since her struggle was a futile attempt." Fei grinned slyly.

* * *

Fye stepped lightly into the red lighted room. Bloody lines were spread mechanically all over the room. _So many lines… but the arrangement was pretty neat_. Despite his tiredness, Fye still have mood to comment on the room's appearance. He leaved the stone rubble behind him - which obviously was the remains of the door wall – and approached the red crystal.

"Now to find the connection." He bent down to the crystal and smile wryly. "Let's work together and bring our princess back." He said to the idle crystal as if it can understand his word. He straightened himself and inhaled deeply. Pointing his index and middle finger vertically to the air in front of his chest, he started chanting. Small circle of milky white weird character floated near his finger. Hitting his staff on the ground once, the circle enlarged and circled horizontally, caging himself as well as the crystal pillar. He put his staff on the floor. He clasped his hand, interlaced his fingers, and then united the tip of his right index finger with left as well as the thumb. Chanting silently in his mind, another circle of silver characters appeared upon his index finger. He thrust it toward the crystal and it suddenly wrapped with 2 set of characters circles, circling diagonally opposite each other.

Fye pulled his hands back to his chest, letting a trace of grim expression flashed in his face before closing his eyes and continued to chant silently.

* * *

A/N: I've kept my promise, next chapter will be the last. Everybody has stood in their correct place, how will the last fight turn out? Please read and review! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I got my monitor under service for exactly half month (and it still didn't recover it's full health in the end – grrrrr ) so after that I need to catch up with my late 2 weeks study and work. Thank you to sakura-fai and WildfireDreams for reviewing and anyone who had silently following this story. Please enjoy it.

Disc: All of these characters belong to Clamp-sensei, only the story is belong to me.

_Chapter 17: __departeure_

"How do you know which way to go?" Meilin asked.

"Confirming the source of Yue's presence. In short, I can feel him in his full form and so do him." Cero shifted his position in Tomoyo's brace, finding more comfortable spot.

"Why you didn't you do so earlier?" Meilin asked again.

"Because they were not inside the castle at that time." Cero frowned, displeased of being accused. "I sensed his close presence after I had awoken later." Kurogane halted abruptly.

"What's the matter Kurogane-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"Looks like they won't let us pass easily." Syaoran said, drawing his sword.

"Stay back, Tomoyo." Meilin stepped forward, held up her twin sword. "Eh?" Tomoyo was clearly confused. Cero morphed.

Small knives flew from their front. Kurogane knocked some of them down while Syaoran cleaned up the rest. "Don't just hide there, small flies. Come here and face me." Kurogane mocked.

Black ninja with flashing blade fastened at their hands scattered beyond them.

"So many!" Syaoran startled.

"Yeah, this gotta be troublesome." Kurogane grimaced.

As if receiving a single command, they rushed forward and attacked the group. Lucky the corridor was small, so no more than 3 person can lined up horizontally in it. The one who passed over Syaoran and Kurogane was being cleaned up by Meilin and Ceroberos. They moved forward achingly slow, leaving ragged white paper with mantra on it.

"Shikigami." Cero said.

"What is it?" Meilin asked.

"A paper doll created by magician to serve a purpose." Tomoyo answered.

"Did all magicians can do that?" Syaoran asked.

"The power of the master will affect the doll. Weak magician probably can control small amount of shinigami but powerful magician…." Tomoyo trailed off, grimaced.

"Powerful magician what?" Meilin continued. Cero's face darkened.

"Not only that he can control a large amount of shinigami, but he was able to create troops of them again and again without much tiredness." Tomoyo explained.

"Then this swamps will never ended?" Kurogane questioned.

"Most likely." Cero answered. "I suggest we head to Yue's place as soon as possible."

"Then the only way is to…" Syaoran voice trailed off.

"Tomoyo, ride on." Cero said.

"Strike through!" Kurogane threw one of them towards the enemies, knocking some of the off balance and open the way. They run while slashing and terminating anything blocking their way. Cero led the way.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the white bluish room, Yue followed silently on her back. A red crystal sitting at the middle of the room attracted her glance, reminding her of a similar crystal in the far away barrier room at her castle. Oh, how she had missed home. She halted halfway and saw her parents sleep opposite each other, distanced by the thin bridge and high pillar secured each other sight.

_Okaa-san… Otou-san… _Sakura suppressed her urge to run to her mother/father side and cried. She turned her glance back and saw her brother standing at the lowest level of the far stair end. _Nii-san…_ Her gaze didn't leave him until she halted in front of the platform.

Fei was aware of every single feeling the princess was experiencing. He smiled smugly over her suffering. When the princess attention was on him, he started to speak. "How about it, Sakura-hime?" Fei asked the princess standing below him, even knowing her answer before she answered.

Sakura looked straight to his eyes, disliking her position which made him more intimidating, disliking the fact that she need to crane her head to look at him, disliking every single aura that the man radiated from his body. "I have no faith in you, therefore the answer is no."

Fei made no gesture of disappointment. "I knew it. Your mind was so easy to read. Your brother was far better." Fei said lazily.

"You can read my mind?" Discomfort was evident in her face.

"As clear as crystal. The first time I try to look to your brother's head, there was nothing but blank inside it. He has a good control. Even after I conquered his mind, he managed to seal most of his memory and I nearly got nothing from him." He said, half amused.

"You… How dare you…" Sakura's rage was unbearable, imagining how the man in front of him had meddled with his brother's – and _her_ - mind. She gritted her teeth and held her staff high in the air. Throwing a card she shouted. "Firey!"

A blue blur stroked to her position. She was startled but Yue reacted fast and blocked Touya's blade in his. "Nii-san!" Sakura shouted painfully. Yue glanced at her and Sakura knew he would take care of her brother. "Wait a while, nii-san. I'll set you free." She whispered and turned her head to grinning Fei. "I'll bring all of us back to home." She said with resolution. The fire shot toward Fei - who just flicked his hand - and was blown to his right.

"Small. So small." He said then laughed evilly. Echoing all over the room, his voice was amplified eerily.

"Windy!" The wind and the fire merged together shaping a fire spear which rained down on Fei. He smiled lazily upon Sakura's attack, barely doing anything. The spear hit transparent shield all around him. Not even managed to burn a hole over the shield and graze him.

Dismissing the 2 cards, Sakura tried another. "Wood!" Roots emerged from every side of the platform, enveloping Fei and crushing him. In a flash moment Sakura was that the fight would end - everything would end then they could go home. But her smallest hope was shattered when the roots were cut violently all over the part, leaving nothing but a scratch on his arm's robe.

"Was that all you got?" Fei asked. His face showed an expression close to boredom.

Sakura bit her bottom lips and swallowed her pride. She was going to attack when Fei's expression changes to show his disbelief. Sakura followed his gaze and a bit of surprise flashed on her face.

There, enveloping the red crystals was 2 circles of weird interwoven characters. Both circled diagonally in opposite direction, slow enough as if it was softly embracing the crystals rather than circling it.

_That magic… _Sakura recognized it and a small hope rose in her chest. _But no, how if it was another person? Indeed I never see magic such as Fai-san's but…_

Even Yue's and Touya halted in their fight. All of them were trying to chew the inundate event in front of them and as if that was not enough shock for them, the black door burst open, revealing the long-separated and much needed accompanies in this moment.

"Sakura!" Syaoran relieved - despite of the horde of shinigami's ninja biting at his heels.

"Tomoyo… All of you…" Sakura couldn't help but smile in respite. She had been worrying about them all these time. Tomoyo jumped down from Cero, ran to her side and hugged her tight - which made Sakura gasped because it was pressing all her breath out of her lungs.

"I'm so worried." Tomoyo said after releasing her hug. Sakura smiled. "So do I." She gently pressed Tomoyo's arms.

The room was starting to get crowdie but all was nearly silent. No one made any movement, be it friend or foe. Ninja's were pouring from the dark hall toward blinding light through the black door. Syaoran and his friends stood between the ninja's group and Sakura. Yue and Touya stood at the opposite end, taking about a man length between them. Fei appeared untroubled by the chaos which about to happen below him, his gaze still fixed on the crystal.

In a split second, the room was lively with clashing and shouting sound. Protecting Tomoyo behind her, Sakura attacked the shinigami's troops with her Erase card. The troops soon reduced into smaller groups which still spread to their left and right.

"Freeze!" Sakura pulled out her Freeze card, freezing those who managed to maneuver to their side and pointed the sharp ice toward Fei.

Fei didn't avert his gaze but merely waved his hand impatiently to crush and liquefy the ice into pouring rain. He floated and headed to the crystal, unstoppable by none of them. However, a sound Sakura knew so well managed to freeze Fei on the air. The others were startled but it was not refraining them from their fight.

"Sakura-hime, can you hear me?" Fye's voice was echoing in the room. They tried to make out where was the sound coming from.

"Sakura-hime, if you can hear me, please answer." Again the voice repeated, radiated from the crystal. Sakura tried to shout but her voice was muffled by the fight around her. She rushed forward to approach the red crystal but Fei slammed her to the platform foot. He floated between them and the crystal, his expression was colder than the ice but his eyes contain a raging fire; he was resolved not to let any of them approached his important artifact.

Tomoyo helped Sakura up anxiously, pinning her gaze on the hovering man who made no move. Sakura gritted her teeth. The attack was surprising and she was not prepared. Her upper body was aching badly, not adjusted to be thrashed across the wet room. The voice called her again. Sakura counted her limited option and pulled out a card.

"Voice!" The beautiful ghost flew fast past Fei without him being able to react and perched beside the crystal. Sakura's voice emanated from her, clear and firm, heard through the room. "I can hear you Fye. Please help us."

Fei lifted his hand and direct his palm at the ghost. Sakura attacked him in vain using Freeze card but Fei direct his other palm and a transparent shield protected him from the deadly ice. He balled his palmed and the ghost wavered with a contorted face, expressing silent pain before dissipated completely without a trace.

"I'll open the dimension door but I'm going to need your help from there." Fye's voice was emanating again. "You will need to disturb the balance of the crystal in your dimension. I will catch the wave and tore a link toward your place. I should be able to keep the link for a moment for all of you to cross." He explained.

Sakura was unsure how to 'disturb the balance', but she decided to try to attack it softly.

"You will not do that." Fei said after reading her mind.

"And why not?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, perplexed of Fei's confidence.

"When you disturb its balance, your kindom's barrier would also fall." Fei answered.

Then everything clicked into her mind. _The barrier crystal! No wonder it's so familiar! No doubt Mizuno could enter the castle easily!_ Surprise was evident in her face.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called unto her friend anxiously.

"Sakura, if we don't take this chance, we'll be finished in any minute!" Syaoran shouted to her, waking her musing.

"You've known clearly that it will use up the power of the crystal to teleport horde of you. It won't stand. It'll break. And your kingdom will have no more barriers to protect itself from magical creatures. So what will you choose? Your people? Or your family?" Fei stretched his arms wide.

"Sakura…." Tomoyo called her again, worried on her shocked silent state. But her voice seemed far from her. She thought in desperation.

_What should be it? Okaa-san, nii-san had protected the __citizen so badly. When I was throned into a princess, their life became my responsibility. It became my duty to protect them. But… onii-chan, okaa-san, otou-san… They are all here! In front of my eyes! I can save them! I _**have**_ a chance to save them! But will they forgive me if I chose them instead of the kingdom? Can I sacrifice the welfare of the whole kingdom for my own family?? Can I? CAN I?_

In her undecided condition, Touya squirmed from Yue's attack and instead headed straight to Syaoran. Sakura who was barely seeing his flash had reacted too late. Her Shield card managed to cover Syaoran from a fatal blow but still sent him flying to platform wall with a deep gash in his right upper arm.

Syaoran was trashed mercilessly to the hard surface and he could hear a crack in his right shoulder. He was seeing the ambush a second too late to parry and the next moment he knew, he was already sprawled under the floor. He could hear many voices calling his name but it felt so far away. His pain was excruciating, he must had broken his shoulder arm. He cursed inwardly for lacking vigilance.

Sakura shocked and pale horribly. Tomoyo froze. Yue was blocking and preventing Touya to advance to the boy. Meilin and Kurogane had their hands full, unable to move from their spot. Fei stared vacantly over the scene.

Sakura's staff dropped from her hand. She held her cheek, shaking in panic. _No… No…_ She flicked her gaze between her brother and Syaoran. Tomoyo ran to his side to see how much he was injured and since she couldn't do anything, she just crouched there on the wet floor calling him urgently for the sake of not letting his conscious waver away.

_Nii-san… Nii-san will never do that! He would never attack someone __from the back! And not her friend! Moreover not in the interest of killing! _Hundreds of memory flashes through Sakura's head. Her annoying brother, her smiling brother, her stubborn brother… Nothing could represent the vacant expression brother she saw now in front of her. She never saw his brother kill something alive, not even animal! And the scene happened just now had expressed an unmistakably strong killing desire. Tears verged dangerously in her eyes. She didn't want to imagine what Fei had put her brother through. Had he made him kill someone? Had he stained his brother hands with innocent bloods which he unwillingly taken? A painful pang stung in her chest, tears flowed involuntarily to her whitish face.

_What should I do? What should I do? If I open the dimension gate, probably there will be more victims in kingdom. What should I do? _Her thought was in a big mess. A sound calling her name waked her from her musing. She ran over the slippery floor to Tomoyo and crouched beside Syaoran. Lying there on the damp floor, his clothes couldn't get wetter. She called his name desperately, shaking, watching his blood pour out mercilessly from his big wound at his arm.

Syaoran opened his eyes in pain. His eyes were less focused than what he wished. He had lost too much blood. Tomoyo tore out her gown to patch his wound but it didn't make much difference. The fabric was stained red by the oozing blood in seconds. Even though he only could see a blur image in front of him, he could make out the figure very well. Tears ticked unto his face. "Don't cry, Sakura. I'm fine." He said reassuringly though everyone heard it knew that it was a palpable lie. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably. "What should I do? What should I do, Syaoran?" She said silently, confused and hating herself for not be able to decide yet even though her friends had been hurt.

Syaoran lifted his fine arm with difficulty - every movement was demanding more strength folds time than usual - to touch her cheek. "Follow your heart." He said then paused, taking more breath to his lungs before continuing. "You have the answer in you. Just follow what your heart says." His hand fell back but caught swiftly by Sakura's warm hands. "I think… I need to rest awhile." Syaoran said with smile before fainted, oblivious to the fight around him. Sakura watched him warily and pressed his warm hand.

_How long will he stay warm like this? _Sakura couldn't bear to imagine a cold lifeless body of Syaoran. Bangs covered her eyes while she held his hand in her chest. Tomoyo stared anxiously. Meilin, Kurogane and Ceroberos were fighting fiercely but they are evidently tired and badly outnumbered. Small wounds were spread in all of their bodies, battering their once fine clothes - and especially Cero's fur. Yue also didn't bode well. Touya was not famous for nothing.

Tomoyo startled when Sakura suddenly stood. She looked determined, gripping her staff tightly in her hands. Her tears still remain but she was not crying anymore. A fire of resolve lit behind her eyes.

Probably her family would not approve her action. Probably her kingdom would not be protected anymore after this. Probably there would be more victims. Probably many people would accuse her later. Probably there even would be people who would not forgive her. Probably… many possibilities. She could imagine lots and lots would happen after they return – _if_ they return. She could – and would - face the painful result of her decision. And it didn't back her down.

_I cannot lose anyone anymore. I cannot face the pain of not able to save my dear one. I WILL NOT let them die in here! I WILL return together with them to home then face the consequences. I WANT __MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS BACK! _Sakura snapped her head to Fei. _If he can read my mind, then he should know what I will do._

As if reacting to her word, Fei's eyes narrowed slightly. "So that's your answer." He said silently. "Great determination I see."

"I'm the last of barrier activator and also the destroyer. Clow's inheritance will be obliterated by Clow's inheritor herself. Very amusing." Sakura said ironically to herself.

"Erase." She erased a big gang of shinigami attacking her friends with ease, giving them time to breath. After she had made up her mind, she could sense her power throbbing inside her, directing them to the crystal clear objective she had, making her mind work more lucid.

"Freeze." She sealed the only entry into a thick block of ice. Shinigami troops were hitting it vainly. Kurogane and Meilin fetched Syaoran. "Gather near the bridge." Sakura said calmly, never once her eyes leave Fei. "Cero, help my parents." Yue was also obviously backing to the bridge. Cero flew and nearly hit by Fei's wind if Sakura didn't put the shield, protecting Cero. He worked his way, trying to melt down the ice coffin. Fei ticked his finger and the ice block at the entrance disappeared just to be replaced by a new one. Sakura apparently renew the block and tried to divide her attack to Fei at the same time. Fei looked annoyed over the 'small fry' which were running uncontrollably in his room. In a split second when he shifted his gaze, Sakura was already flying on her staff. With hundred thin ice lances, she attacked Fei as well as the crystal. However, the ice didn't touch the crystal. Obviously, it was also protected by a barrier. Sakura flew circling the room, avoiding deadly black frost directed at her. Pieces of ice and glass shards were falling down which revealing black wall beneath the glass and raining chaotically upon the group. Fei directed the frost to Kurogane and co beneath him and Sakura barely manage to create a shield to protect them. Knowing she couldn't do all things at the same time, she thought out another strategy.

"Mist." The whole room covered with milky white mist, so thick until you couldn't see more than a hand distance anywhere. Fei blew a strong gust of wind to clear the mist exactly when Sakura attacked the crystal's barrier mercilessly.

"Arrow." A line of continuous arrow attacked the barrier in one section, wreaking only a small certain area. When the room was clear once again, a transparent glass appeared cracked around the red crystal. Fei was a second too late to protect his crystal when Sakura's last arrow stabbed itself through the barrier, breaking it then dived straight to the crystal. The arrow disappeared and the crystal throbbed once as if shocked and emanating a flash of strong red light to the whole room.

"You…." Fury was obvious in Fei's face. He attacked Sakura mercilessly with his fire and frost which forced Sakura flying and ducking the attack. Suddenly, a hole appeared beside the crystal. Nothing could be seen through it except a swirl of unnatural multicolor. The hole was framed by the similar set of weird character in yellow. The double circle at the crystal was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Cero, have you finished?" Sakura shouted between the assaults.

"No, it won't melt!" Cero said desperately. Sakura took a glance and nearly being hit by the fireball. What she saw was not encouraging. The coffin didn't even slightly liquefy. She didn't have much time. Syaoran's was dying in Meilin's and Tomoyo's hand.

"Mist." Once again she created a layer of thick mist. "Float." Focusing on her friends, she wrapped them in a protective sphere shell and sent them toward the dimension gate, not excluded her brother and parents.

When Fei cleared out the room, Sakura was diving toward the gate with high speed. She was already so near when suddenly she was jerked back and fell down to the bridge, beside the crystal pillar. A green thorny root was wrapped tightly at her feet. Analyzing the source, she saw it was coming from Fei's both sleeve. So, instead of hands, roots were coming out from his cloth's sleeves.

"Even if it was only you who was left. It'll be enough to repair it." He said, descending to the edge of bridge, facing her.

Kurogane was the first who emerged from the gate. Landing smoothly on the ground, he found himself in a dim lined red room. The magician was standing beside him, his face was unusually serious. Following him later, Meilin supporting bleeding and unconscious Syaoran, Cero arrived with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko in their ice coffin (landed with a soft thud in the floor), and Yue who carried fainted Touya in bridal style. In a second, the small room was overcrowded.

"Get some guards to help." Fye said to Kurogane without averting his gaze. Kurogane dashed out of the room, noticing the deep arc shaped in both side of the corridor, near the piles of the rubble.

"I can't hold out long…" Fye frowned slightly.

* * *

"Sakura-hime, please faster. I can't hold out much." Fye's sound echoed through the whole messy room. Sakura was pinned down by her feet and arm, struggling to free herself.

"You'll go nowhere. I've lost too much because of you." Fei said to her dispassionately.

Sakura needed her staff. It fell not too far from her but she couldn't move under the root's pressure upon her whole body. Her breath was ragged. Using many cards at the same time subsequently was draining her strength. She could feel the fatigue in her body increased along with her movement.

"I'll return home and have none of your nonsense!" Sakura said and with her last power freed herself from the root, leaving some deep bloody scratches in her white arms and feet, twisting her body and aiming for her staff. Just when she was about to grab it, she was slammed back to the base, face on the floor.

"Just be patient for some moment." Fei said. The dimension gate was starting to cower. Sakura stared dreadfully and immobile.

_It will close! I can't make it in time! _Sakura's head was starting to panic.

"Sakura-hime! The gate is closing!" Fye's voice echoed again, this time it was weaker than before.

Suddenly an invisible boomerang cut down all the roots, Sakura was once again scrabbling to her feet, swaying badly unbalance.

"You!" Fei's was surprised and angry. When she turned, she saw Tomoyo floated through the empty space and landed between her and Fei.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was very surprised because she had never known that Tomoyo has magical power. Tomoyo turned to her and her black iris had turned into bluish green.

"Go now." She said and Sakura could feel she was floating gently, warped by a warm breeze. Tired, she fell on her hands and knees.

"Wait, what about you?!" Sakura was panicking. _How can Tomoyo not returned through the gate? _She was sure she had encased her in the floating bubble, except… _except if she had destroyed the bubble from the inside! Using her own power! _Sakura desperately fought back to land and grab her, but her hand only waved feebly in her attempt. Her body was exhausted and her will alone wasn't enough anymore to move her limb.

Fei struck both of them with thousand of roots but Tomoyo slashed and cut them down with ease – as if there was a wall of sharp invisible blade between them. None of them were passing her nor touching Sakura. Sakura cried in distress. _This was not what I had planned! I don't want to leave Tomoyo!_ She screamed her friend's name. Tomoyo, who was standing resolutely at the bridge, gazed lovingly at her and smiled gently. The smile was so sweet until it could tear Sakura's heart at the moment.

"No.. no…" Sakura mumbling silently – nearly chanting, hoping that this was not happening - shaking her head, tears rolled generously from her emerald eyes as she was floating nearer to the shrinking gate.

"I wish you a happy life." She whispered, but the wind carried her voice so Sakura could hear it crystal clear as if she was right beside her. "I love you and I always do." She said before Sakura passed through the gate and in seconds it closed without a trace.

* * *

Sakura floated safely at the room and the magician sank on his knees. He was also fatigued. He closed his eyes for a moment to lament for Tomoyo's never-return before dragging himself to her princess. Aside from her wound, she was alright and sleeping. Her body had shut down all system to restore the much needed energy. He carried her bridal style out of the room to have her tended.

* * *

"You are a wind spirit bonded to a human body." Fei said after he had rendered speechless when the princess disappeared in front of him. The earth beneath him shook violently and the roof was falling off - as if a layer of paint was torn down – to reveal a dark nothingness.

"Yes, I am."

"You'll die if you release your energy. Why did you help her?" The silent conversation seemed so out of place - around the shaking, tattering and crumbling world upon and beneath them.

"Because my master had asked me to watch for her." She paused then she shook her head slowly. "No, because she was my friend, my family, my everything. If she died, then I fail to see other reason for my existence."

"You've destroyed the balance. Your princess will pay dearly for this." Fei said dismally.

"None of us will survive this. You can't take any revenge."

This time, it was Fei who shook his head. "You don't understand. I was not talking about revenge."

Then everything fell around them, upon them and beneath them. The dimension had shattered and their body dissolved into the darkest emptiness ever existed in the world.

* * *

A/N: End? Hahaha… Don't worry, there's an epilogue for this (else I think everybody will not forgive me for leaving it hanging like this +laughs+). I'll update as soon as my sister edit it. Meanwhile, please click that blue button down there and give me a review (C'mon, I know you really want to do it. +evil grin+). 


	18. Epilogue

A/n: Yeah, the epilogue at last. Please enjoy! And thank you for the review, Sakura-fai. :)

_Disc: From the start of this fiction, I've exploited the kind__ness of Clamp by tying their magnificent characters like string dolls and move them according to my tiny scenario. After this epilogue, I'll return the string to the owner and promise to keep my hands out of them._

_Epilogos_

A week had passed since the last battle. The King and The Queen were still in coma even after the ice coffin being melted. The young king, no, the Prince had awakened yesterday but his condition was too weak either to speak or to move. He was soon falling asleep again after a brief time of consciousness. Syaoran was recuperating from his broken shoulder and Sakura was back to her full health. Sakura had never stop thinking about Tomoyo but she could cope with it better with all of her family and friends around her. Fye had been taking care on the Kingdom's matter when she was convalescing and provide necessary announcement related to the return of the Clow Royal Family. Magical beast attack was increasing but citizen had already prepared to protect themselves. Special force had been formed and dispatched all over the kingdom to help.

_Everything__is complete if only… _Sakura's mind trailed off again for the thousand times in this week. It was always the same statement, it was always the same pang of guilt – guilt of being powerless to help her important friend, guilt of feeling a bit of joy over her family when she should have lamented for Tomoyo. She wandered to her brother's room, visiting her improving brother.

Opening the door, she saw the familiar milky white spirit she had not seen so long. The maid excused her self out of the room, unheard and unnoticed over the princess's squeal of 'Yukito'.

"You're noisy, big monster." Touya said behind his peeking eyes.

Sakura was caught off guard. Instead of rebuffing the statement as usual, she stared at him incredulously. "You are strong enough to talk now!"

"Of course I do, you baka monster. What do you take me as?" Touya sounded rather annoyed and amused. Hearing no response from her not-so-little sister, he opened his eyes to look at her. She was looking down with tears at her eyes. Touya smiled reassuringly.

"It's been awhile, Sakura." Sakura rushed to her sleeping brother side and hugged him tight, crying uncontrollably. Touya caressed her head lovingly and soothed her. Then he asked her what had happened and Sakura told him the whole story.

Sakura was sniffing at the end of the story. "I can't help her at all. I am so useless even though I've promised to take good care of her. I should have brought her back no matter how…" She shed the tears of frustration. Touya and Yukito looked at each other.

"But she never told me that she has magic power as well… I don't understand… Did she distrust me?" Sakura whispered again, one of many repeated questions for the whole week which had no answer until now.

"Not because she distrusts you." A soft voice answered her. Sakura snapped his head to Yukito. "It is because she is a bonded wind spirit." He paused to let it sank into Sakura's mind.

"Bonded… wind spirit?"

"I found a dying child on travelers' wreckage in one of my trip; she was barely breathing when I found her. Their group must've been attacked by bandits. I couldn't do much to save her when suddenly a young wind spirit approached me and proposed it." Touya paused, inhaling a deep breath. Apparently he was not really strong for long conversation yet.

Yukito picked up from Touya. "The spirit was sympathizing with the child and she was willing to fuse her soul to the girl. Once they were fused, they are one, inseparated except by death or the human herself released the spirit. The spirit will provide the girl with her soul power and the girl will capable of continuing her life."

"So having wind power is the side effect of fusing with wind spirit?" Sakura clarified.

Yukito nodded. "Using small amount power is tolerable but to use a strong power, the fragile soul of the girl won't stand the pressure. Besides, strong power can only be obtained by releasing the spirit fully from herself. That means…" Yukito didn't finish his word.

"…Means?"

"Means Tomoyo had prepared to sacrifice her life to get you out of the dimension. Even if you can take her back, she would be a lifeless corpse - since a fragile human soul can't fuse twice and tearing a soul which had supported her for years is the same as breathing in vacuum air..." Touya finished his wind spirit words.

The room was silent for some time. Nobody speak. Touya and Yukito gave time for Sakura - whose bangs covered her eyes - to sort her mind and feeling. She stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

"I've told Eriol-san, he will arrive tomorrow." It was her last word before she closed the door behind her and ran to her room, crying.

* * *

Another week passed and Sakura's parents awoken. It was her happiest moment to see her parents moving and smiling at her and her brother. They looked as if they never aged. Their warm smile was exactly the same with what Sakura had vividly remembered. She suppressed her urge to hug them violently tight and instead, gave them a soft hug which she hoped wouldn't burden their frail body. Their condition improved with time and another half week, they had already able to stood and walk though not for long.

It was another silent night at the castle. Sakura took this chance to walk out of her bedroom, the only place she had shut herself entirely except when spending a little time with her family and Syaoran's gang. Cero wasn't allowed to enter, so he spent most of his time bothering either Fye or Syaoran's gang. Yue was hanging out somewhere solitary as usual though occasionally he would accompany Sakura in silence.

Whenever she was alone, her mind always wandered to Tomoyo. She strolled aimlessly and sat in garden bench, taking her time sucking the damp chilly night air and soothing her eyes with garden's dim light. Cold breeze swished pass her, peeking through her night cloak and she shuddered.

"Can't sleep?"

Sakura didn't need to turn to know whose voice was that. She had grown so familiar with the voice until she believed that she could distinguish it even in the noisy crowd. She nodded in response.

"Care if I sit beside?" He could feel Sakura's smile in her gesture to let him sit.

It had been a while since they had a silent time together. Sakura had been busy for these whole 2 and half week. "How are your parents?"

"Great. I'll let you meet them tomorrow. They must be happy to be able to meet you."

Syaoran nodded in silent, optimistic that he should have received a better response than her brother. The time when Sakura introduced him and his party to Kinomoto Touya, he could feel an annoyance directed at him – strangely _only_ at him. He didn't mention this to anyone though he surely it wasn't his imagination.

"Don't rush it. They need more time to rest."

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, they are already healthy to their bone." She smiled. "How's your shoulder?"

Syaoran moved his shoulder arbitrarily in response. "Never better." He said. Then both of them fell silent.

"… Sakura."

"Hm?"

"…" He seemed to consider something seriously.

"What?" She cocked her head in curiosity.

"… No, nothing." He paused. "I think we should go back before catching a cold." He said teasingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You started to sound like nii-san." She scoffed, earning a mild laugh from the boy.

"Fine. See you tomorrow then." She said, returning to her room with a lighter mood. It had been awhile since she had a talk with Syaoran. His company was really easing her. She smiled unconsciously. How could such a short talk affect her? She didn't care. Looks like she would have a rare good dream.

Syaoran returned to his room and Meilin was inside, talking with Kurogane. Both of them stopped talking when he had entered the dark room.

"Sleep already?" Meilin asked. Syaoran nodded in response. Meilin seemed to hesitate – biting her lower lip nervously - but she chose to spoke at last. "Syaoran, you do know the time is nearly up, don't you?"

Syaoran froze in his movement. He nodded stiffly.

"We need to leave as soon as possible so we won't be late." She said again persistently. "Else your family will…" Her words were cut off by Syaoran.

"I know. We will return in time. Don't worry." He said tiredly. "I want to sleep now, Meilin. Anything you want to say, just continue it tomorrow." He said, lying in his bed, backing her - avoiding her.

Kurogane stayed silent during the ordeal and he still sat motionless in his bed even after Meilin left the room, staring off to the dark wall in front of him long after the door clicking in closure.

* * *

Syaoran and Kurogane wore a thick dark blue fabric, protecting them from the chilly autumn air. Meilin used her favorite red suit, not even slightly bothered by the air. They walked to the dinner room – the room where their first banquet was held – which was already occupied by Sakura's family. The King sat at the furthest end while his wife and his son sat at his left and right. Sakura sat beside her mother. The King and The Prince were using the same set of inky blue cloak while The Queen and The Princess were using similar pink furry dress.

Syaoran took his seat beside Sakura, Meilin and Kurogane were opposite him. Following them, Fye, Yue and Cero entered the room. Fye seated himself beside Kurogane, earning himself a short side-glance from the black-lover. Yue seated himself beside Syaoran and Cero took a comfortable spot on the table in his mini form.

The breakfast was soon served.

"I heard all of you have helped my daughter a lot. I don't know how to express my gratitude." The King said with his firmly warm voice.

"Not at all, Your Majesty. Sakura is, I mean, Sakura-hime is…" Syaoran stammered, unsure on how to address Sakura.

"You are her friend now; you don't need to add that suffix anymore." Nadeshiko smiled gently to stuttering Syaoran.

"Thank you." He nodded to her. "Sakura is strong by herself. Our help was merely nothing." He said in modesty.

Fye nodded energetically. "Sakura-hime sure is strong! I only helped in opening the dimension gate."

"How can it be?" Sakura said. "All of you had helped a lot! I won't be able to do a thing if not because of all of your help." She said to them.

"It's a pity we couldn't save Tomoyo…" Meilin said then startled. Her tongue was slipped. The air turned a bit gloom.

"Our freedom was granted in a great cost. Let's toast for the noble soul who had sacrifice herself to let us gather this morning. She will never die for she will live in our memory forever." The King put his wine glass high in the air. Of course, half of it was only eloquent words. The one really have the most memories of her was only Sakura, however they put all of their glass high to the air.

"For Tomoyo." They said together then drank.

In the middle of small chitchat during breakfast, Sakura brought up Syaoran's necklace subject. "The stone was very similar with my bracelet! I was surprised to see it at first!" She said. Her family exchanged glances then The King turned to Syaoran.

"May I see it?" He asked. Syaoran pull off the necklace from his neck. The King held out the necklace for his whole family to see before nodded slowly. Touya and Nadeshiko looked at it familiarly.

"May I know where did you get this?"

"It was a present from Meilin to me." Hearing her name, Meilin who had been engaging small conversation with Fye, Kurogane and Cero, snapped her head to their conversation.

"What is it?"

"Young lady, may I know where did you get this?" The King seemed to know something which none of them knew.

"It was with me since my step-father took me in." She answered honestly.

The King took some moment before speaking. "The bracelet and the necklace is a pair." All of the audience stared at him, waiting for more explanation.

"It was an heirloom of Clow's Royal Family. The necklace was for the male and the bracelet was for the female. This blue aquamarine stone has magical power to protect the wearer." He paused.

"The reason why it ended up with Meilin-san is," he flicked his gaze to Meilin. "Because I gave it to her." King's statement brought up shocked in some faces.

"But…How..?" Meilin stammered.

"I never tell this but the last trip I had been taking - before I was taken into the confinement – was a trip beyond barrier to visit the outer world." Sakura blinked at her father explanation. "When I was about to return, I met a small baby girl which was abandoned at the forest. I intended to take her home, but suddenly a sorcerer appeared and strange distortion happened." The King closed his eyes in tiredness. "I felt the situation was dangerous and I hoped to be able to help the newborn which I had just found. So, with my blessing, I put this necklace on her, wishing that it would protect her and transported her."

"But… my father said that he found me at the forest near Li Empire?" Meilin was utterly confused.

"I suppose my magic was affected by the distortion then." The King answered with the most logical explanation that he could find out. "Because it was impossible to transport even a pebble to overseas country. The distance is too wide."

"Your Majesty ever went there?" Syaoran felt his breath caught in his lungs.

To his relief, The King shook his head. "No, I was just wandering to the country a little beyond the forest, but I have seen a world map and learned much from the citizen."

"Then the necklace…" Syaoran hesitated. He should return it to the owner but it wasn't him, it was Meilin's, no, it wasn't even Meilin's to begin with…

The King gave the necklace back to Syaoran. "I don't think the necklace ended up in your hand is a merely coincidence. Everything had been destined." He quoted a favorite phrase of a certain witch he knew. "You may keep it. It is not mine anymore." He smiled reassuringly.

"You may stay here as long as you like. You are our noble friends; your presence will be most welcome in here." Nadeshiko said to Syaoran's gang, Sakura smiled sweetly. Their smiles were so similar, beautiful and warm.

Meilin and Kurogane stared at Syaoran who could feel a cold sweat tricked in his forehead. He vacillated before speaking. "We are very thankful for your kindness, Your Majesty." He paused again. "However, it is necessary for us to return to Li Empire." His words had successfully paled Sakura, she looked at him unbelievingly.

"Is it? How soon you decided to go?" The King asked.

"The end of this week." He answered after gulping an invisible stone in his throat. His didn't dare to flick his gaze to Sakura, afraid that he would again delay his much needed return journey, afraid to see her expression whether it would be an accuse of not telling a word to her previously or pain because he was going to leave her. The King nodded again.

"I see. It's a shame you can't stay longer. We will prepare the horse and some accompanies to guard you crossing the forest. Please just ask if you needed something in assistance." The King said.

"We will be very grateful." Syaoran said. _Well, we _do_ need assistance in crossing the magical forest._

Sakura held his gaze on her plate and for the rest of the breakfast, disconnect herself from the conversation, responding and nodding curtly if being asked. _Two days again before I can't see him anymore... _Sakura thought ruefully.

She spent the rest of her day accompanying her parents but her mind was visibly distracted. A hand patted her soft hair. "I don't think your mind is here, honey." Her mother smiled sweetly to her. "No, I'm just a bit distracted." Sakura answered. Her mother shook her head gently. "You can't lie to me, Sakura." Sakura gazed into her mother eyes; light brown eye reflected her image. "Go to where you want to go now." Her mother said again.

"I… I don't want to go anywhere." Sakura said indecisively. Her mother patted her again. "Go, Okaa-san need to rest." Her mother dismissed her a bit forcefully. Sakura left unwillingly.

Walking down the corridor, she thought again. _Why didn't he tell me that he want to leave? Why does he leave so fast?_ The question kept popping in her brain but she knew these were not what she wanted to know. She wandered into the garden, halted beside the pond and stared off to the distance. The question which disturbed her was 'why do she care so much when she think that couldn't see him again?'. _Why did my heart sink? It's not like I won't meet him again…_ She sighed. But imagining she couldn't see his smile, couldn't see his familiar figure relaxedly walked down the corridor, couldn't smell him because he wouldn't be there to sit beside her, couldn't hear his soothing voice talking to her and couldn't have a chance to be in his hug… Sakura's face blushed pink.

_My goodness! How the hell I can think of being hugged??!! _Her mind was frantic. She waved her hand to her face, cooling off the heat in her cheek.

"Did you feel hot in this cold weather?" A puzzled tone emerged behind her. Sakura shriek and nearly fell into the pond if there wasn't a pair of arm holding her. A second later, she was wrapped in familiar warmth.

She blushed furiously in his chest, taking care not look Syaoran at the face when he released her.

"It does bring back memories, huh?" Syaoran said, trying to elate the awkward mood but his hands still on Sakura's upper arms.

Sakura laughed shyly. The first time they talked in this pond, they ended up soaked from head to toes and they nearly repeated the history.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Syaoran apologized, releasing his hand though he was willing to give up everything to hug her again this moment.

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault. I was not paying attention." Her big innocent eyes stared at him. Syaoran could feel his cheek was warming. Both of them were silent, and then both of them talked again together. They blinked and laughed together.

"It sure brings back memories." Syaoran said, referring to their first meeting in Fyr.

Sakura's laugh slowly subsided. _After these 2 days, there won't be anything left between us aside from memories._ She thought sadly.

Syaoran suddenly turned serious. "I want to talk about my departure." He said, the subject which Sakura very much hate at this moment. Sakura was pinning her gaze on the grass at her feet as if she was capable to analyze how many drops of water it had drunk since the morning. Honestly admitting, she would be happier analyzing water droplets than to hear anything about Syaoran's departure.

"I am hoping that you can go together with me." He said after a long pause. A bucket of ice thrown unto Sakura's head wouldn't have a greater effect than what she was feeling now. She stared surprised to Syaoran, forgetting the grass-and-water analysis under her feet.

Extending his hand, he held Sakura's hand softly in his. "I promise that I will take care of you with my life. If you didn't like my country, then I will escort you back later. You can take this chance as some kind of leisure trip... or… or a lesson about the outer world." His eyes were filled with the emotion which Sakura didn't understand. She was still immobile, exposed to nothing except of the tingling warmth in her hand.

"But of course it will be up for you to decide. I know it'll be hard to leave your family who had finally gathered after difficult times." His shoulder sagged a little, understanding on how complicated he had put Sakura position into. His next words then dropped into a whisper.

"I still don't know what I feel towards you. But I surely know that I don't want to lose you at all in this moment." He released her hand. Sakura was still in her trance.

_I don't want to lose you also… _Sakura's head responded but it had made no way to her lips.

"I'll wait for you answer." Syaoran smiled doubtfully and left her standing beside the pond in the garden. With heart beating wildly and cheek blushed furiously, he returned to his room.

* * *

Sakura shut herself in her room for the whole day. At night, she visited her brother in his work room. His brother had finished the pile of document which not so long ago was Sakura's responsibility.

"What is it in this late?" He asked without averting his gaze. Sakura took a seat at the cushion beside him.

"A person told me about a story." Sakura said.

"Which is about?" Touya inquired impatiently.

"A man who she had known not so long ago but had grown attached to. He is a traveler and the girl is a just a villager." She paused. "The man had helped the girl and her family, and because of him, the girl's family was once again gathered home." The story was achingly familiar for Touya, gloom was evident in his face except for Sakura who was not looking at him.

"Now the traveler is asking the girl to travel with him but the girl was confused to choose between her family and him." She looked up to her brother, the first eye contact they had made after she came into his room. Touya put down his documents. "What do you think the girl should do?"

"Isn't this a story? Then shouldn't it have an ending already?" Touya raised his eyebrow. Sakura waved her head. "But I want to know nii-san's opinion about what the girl should do." Touya sighed then closed his eyes.

"If it's me, I will choose what my heart wants me to do." He fixed his gaze on his little sister – no, she was not little anymore but she would always be his little sister.

"What the heart wants…?"

Touya nodded, feeling the urge to punch the 'traveler' who had asked his sister to go with him. "In other word, it is what the girl wants. It's not the matter which was more important for her because both her family as well as the **traveler,**" he added unnecessary pressure, "are equally important for her." Sakura paid him full attention.

"If she wants to go with the traveler, she needs to know that she won't lose her family. All of them will wait for her to return safely. If she chose to stay then the traveler has no right to persist on her. Either what she chose, nobody will hate her. She will just need to follow her feeling, deciding on what is the thing she most wanted to do at this moment." Sakura nodded hearing his brother's point of view.

"I see… Thank you, nii-san!" Sakura got up and gave his brother a cheek kiss. She stormed out of the room without a glance.

"The story will soon have an ending now." He murmured silently to himself.

Sakura had been confused on what she should do. She wanted to go with Syaoran but her families' condition still concerned her. Her brother's opinion had supported her mind. She had made a decision. Tomorrow morning, she would tell him her answer and hoping once again that she wouldn't regret her decision aftermath.

* * *

A knock heard behind the white door. Syaoran opened the door and it revealed grinning Sakura in light dress. Today was not as cold as usual.

"It's rare to see you this morning." He said, walking out of his room.

"I want to talk to you." Was her answer. They wandered to the garden; Syaoran blinked his eyes to adjust to the fierce sunlight before able to drain the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"I've made my decision." Sakura said seriously. Syaoran suddenly felt his stomach churned. What will be her choice? Leave him? Go with him?_ Probably not, her family must be more important…_ A sweat trickled down his nerve.

"I'll go with you." Sakura whispered. Didn't believe his ear, he did a double take.

"You… you are willing?" He confirmed with shaky voice. Sakura nodded shyly. Syaoran grinned in relief and took both of her hands in his. He kissed it, making Sakura blushes furiously.

"I swear with my life that I will protect you." He gazed deep into Sakura's eyes who smiled softly and happily. "Have you told you family about this?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Let's go together then." He released her and moved to give her way. They walked to a room then Sakura knocked before went inside. The King, The Queen, and The Prince were sitting around a small round table at the center of the room. Sakura and Syaoran greeted them.

"What is it in this morning?" The Queen asked.

"I want to ask your permission and blessing." Sakura said to them. "I decided to go with Syaoran tomorrow, seeing the world with my own eyes." She paused. A slight surprised was on her parents' face.

"I know this is too soon. All of us just gathered. Okaa-san and Otou-san still recuperating. And I should help nii-san with the kingdom matter and…" Her word was cut by her father.

"You don't need to worry about those things." He smiled reassuringly. "If you wish to go, then you may go." Nadeshiko looked about to protest but Fujitaka silenced her. "She has grown up. She should decide for herself." Nadesiko looked at her husband a moment longer before sighed, Sakura stared at her worriedly.

"I guess whatever we say will not hold you. Don't be afraid. You have our permission and blessing." Nadeshiko said at last.

"I don't need you to help me rule the Kingdom anyway. Big monster can only messing thing." His brother added in mocking tone. Sakura threw him a murderous intent. She changed her tact and spoke proudly.

"Oh yeah? I wonder who was steering the Kingdom when you are not present."

"That's why everything is so messy. I…" His word was cut by the King.

"Enough both of you."

Syaoran took this chance to speak. "You Majesty, I, Li Syaoran, a legal heirloom from Li Empire, swear will protect Sakura with all my body and soul." He bowed slightly, hand on his chest.

His word brought another wave of surprise. "You… are the Prince of Li Empire?" The King asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Syaoran stood straight with an elegance of a well mannered people and stared straight into King's eyes. "Right now, I have nothing to prove my status aside from my friend's testimony. But I spoke the truth."

All of them can see that he was not lying. "We're so sorry for our ill treatment and not even knowing your real status." The King said.

"It's fine, Your Majesty. I traveled under disguise to avoid anyone knowing my real status. Your treatment was far than ill and I'll make sure that Sakura will also receive the same hospitality in our behalf." He said confidently.

"I see. Sakura, we'll arrange your things so you will be ready to depart tomorrow." The King finally said, impressed by Syaoran's polite and confident speech. "If there is nothing to be say anymore, we want to have a rest." Nadeshiko said. Sakura and Syaoran excused themselves. Outside the corridor, Sakura turned abruptly to Syaoran.

"You never said you are a prince!" She said accusingly.

"Well, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't find any point in telling. Will you believe me if I said it in our first meeting?" He asked her teasingly.

Sakura stammered. "Well.. Yeah… No… but at least you can tell me earlier!" She was still trying to blame him. Syaoran put up his hand in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Next time I'll tell you. From this point on, I'll tell you everything you want to know." He smiled. Sakura couldn't angry at him, especially when he was smiling, adding more handsome line into his feature.

* * *

The next morning, all were packed and ready to go. Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin were given brown horse. Kurogane mounted a black sturdy horse, a vein popped visibly at his forehead.

"I understand if that white guy and the yellow stuff doll will come with us." He nodded once (Please imagine a close up of Kurogane face). "They are her guardian, but…" He nodded again (please enlarge the view so you can see smiling and sparkling Fye at his side, sat on another black horse).

Kurogane spun his neck to his side and shout in irritation. "HOW THE HELL YOU ARE ALSO HERE?"

"I am assigned to assist my princess during her _whole_ journey." The blonde in milky white answered, he was evidently amused, waving his hand up high in the air.

"It's not we don't believe in you, it's just feel much better if we have someone to accompany her." The King said to Syaoran.

"It's not a problem, Your Majesty." He answered reassuringly.

Nadeshiko handed Sakura a mirror as big as her palm. "This mirror is linked to our room's mirror." She said. Sakura grabbed the mirror carefully. "Though we cannot hear your voice, but we still can see each other once in a while." She said, patting her daughter's head. Sakura held back her sobs.

"Thank you Okaa-san." She whispered to her mother ear in her tight hug. She hugged his father and kissed his cheek.

"Where's nii-san?" She asked. The one who was the noisiest was nowhere to be heard.

"He was waiting outside the castle." The King smiled. "He would be one of your escorts until you cross the forest."

Sakura smiled. Her brother was indeed annoying, but she would miss his annoyance later. She didn't mind his presence for longer time. They galloped through the city, rested for nights and picked up pace at early morning. They had reached forest border just after 2 days.

Before Touya released her sister, he took a chance to speak to Syaoran. Shaking his hand, he bid him a farewell along with a threat. "If I find my sister crying because of you, you'll be a dead meat." Syaoran was very good. He managed to keep his expression straight though he was surprised over the threat. "Don't worry, Prince Touya."

Touya looked from the hill over his sister's departure. Slowly her silhouette which was still waving her hand disappeared behind the shadow and he was left without anything else he could stare at. Slowly and heavily, he turned his horse and returned with his servants to his home, where he and his family would always been waiting for her sister to come home.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I want to send a big hug to Sakura-fai who had stubbornly reviewed every chapter and gave me the spirit to write. I also want to thank all of you who had read through the end and I'll really appreciate it if you leave your thought. I hope we will meet again in another story. ;D 


End file.
